My life as a freak Evra Von love story
by Cloudsoneandonlygf
Summary: This is my story from Quizilla. The beginning chapters are a bit childish, simply because I started writing it when I was younger... But it gradually becomes more professional. Anyway, enjoy. The rest will be up shortly once I can get them in order.
1. Chapter 1

Let's say there's this place... A place where everyone is welcome. A place where even the freakiest of freaks oculd live normal lives. A plaec where anything is possible... Let's say you've found that place... A place where your accepted... What then?

I was having a good dream. We'll, I dont really remember much of it but from what I do it was. Really, had it not been for my classmates annoying chuckles or whispers of irritation about my current status I probably would've been abl eto get more ou tof it. Who do they think they are? Waking up a women who's fast asleep... Idiots...As if they weren't enough of a nuisance, my teacher, of course, ahd to get involved! Feeling a hand place itself on my shoulder I could do nothing but look up. At the time I actually thought it to be one of the other kids just trying to annoy me... Imagine my surprise when the evil glare I was issued was met with the familiar eyes of . The spanish teacher.  
>"I had expected better hten this type of behaviour... Especially today, of all days." He mumbled, smiling slightly as I straightened up in my seat. A bit of an innocent grin appearing on my lips. "Sorry sir." I replied, rubbing the back of my neck as I looked away from his gaze a little akwardly. Rumour was that if you stared into his eyes fo rtoo long, you'd become cursed. Normally one would wave off such accusations, claiming them to be too kidish to blieve, but... It didn't sound all that far off with this guy. "Detention, after school." He barked, turning on his heels and walking over to the front board. Apparently we were taking some kind of note, tellinb by the scribbles that I could barely even see yet alone read. Anothing thing I hated about this teacher... He never repeated himself.<br>A girl behind me let out quite an annoying giggle. So annoying that it caused me to cringe. Apparently she found my misery amusing.

Just as expected. The moment that damned bell rang I was bombarded with insults. Claiming tha I shouldn't even come to school if I don't want to take it seriously, or that I was a disgrace to the other students... Pft, what do they know? They claim I'm a disgrace, but at least I mdae an effort to come to class. There asses were usually seen outside around this time, in what we, the other children, liked to call the smoke put.  
>Oh, let m e explain... Your probably having a hard time following along. My name is Yuki Marioka. I'm a grade 11 student who currently attends , home of the geniuses. No, that's not me being sarcastic. That's the name of our mascot. The genius. It's quite funny seeing some kid dressed up as an Albert Einstein wanna be, run acorss the fields and stuff during school games... Anyway, 'we' take great pride in our education. As students of a higher caliber were expected to get good grades, arrive on time, adn of course pay attention during class.<br>It sucks.  
>Like my four other siblings, I too am considered 'smartly gifted' from my writing you probably find that hard to believe, right? We'll, I'm different from all those stuck up prats. I just don't give a damn.<br>You could only imagine what that does to my reputation. People realize I'm different and they right away treat me as if I'm some sort of nuisance. So what if I am, though? In fact, I'm a lot different then what some people may believe. I'm a freak. Seriously, you don't believe me? Think of a number between one and ten... Alright, got it?  
>Was it seven?<br>I was right, wasn't I? See; I don't even know you and I read your mind. That just proves that I am. In short, some would refer to me as a fortune teller. Because, well, not only can I 'sometimes' read your mind, I can also see into your future. Unless, of ocurse, it has something to do with mine. If that's the case, them my abilities are rendered useless. The first time this all became nnoticeable was back when I was three. My mom had taken me out for a stroll around our house, which by the way is just in front of a rather nice park, and we were resting on some bench. Enjoying the beauty around us. That's when it happened. The bench started to levitate. That's right, we friggen flew. Not too high off the ground of course, but enough to get my mums attention. Guess what happened from there on out? Yeah, that's right, I became an outcast.  
>Feared by most and always rejected. That's my motto. Not a very nice one, mind you, but again... I could care less. Constant years of being neglected seemed to bring out the best in me. It tkaes a real person to just ignore rude people... Rude comments... Just like the ones I was still getting now. "Idiot." Someone whispered, pushing past me as he made his way out of the classroom. I was just abut trabled by all the rest that followed. Purposely running, as if to scare me. We'll, in all honesty, it kinda worked. I'm not exactly the tallest person, so tha tbeing said this wouldn't be the first time I've fallen and been stepped on. It hurt. A lot.<br>By now I was the only person in the hallway. Everyone else was way too eager to reach the assembly in time to randomly roam around the school Whichw as exactly waht I was up to. Just walking around subconciously. Even if I were to head to the gym, the doors wouldn't be open. People like me weren't allowed to join the 'normals.' Too bad I was the only person like me.  
>I spent the time unlocking lockers, thanks to my ability, and then re-locking them backwards. No doubt in my mind they'd figure out I was teh cause, but it was fun to see their reactions never the less. I tormented those who tormented me. That's Karma. Anyway, the little activitiy took some time out of my day. But overall I was still left waiting. Bored. Nothing to do.<br>I had taken out my ipod, and was currently switching through the songs like crazy. Trying to land on on ethat I wouldn't actually mind listening to. And what do you know? Fifty seven songs later and I found it: Through the glass by stone sour. It was an old song, sure, but also one of my favorites.  
>My random walking had led me to the stairwell. Not just any stairwell, but MY stairwell. It was the biggest i n the school and had a huge window overlooking the grounds. Pretty, considering how close to summer it was. Flowers wer just starting to bloom, bugs were out, and the sun was shining. I was tempted to just ditch, since it was the end of the day anyway, but that would just give my parents a reason to yell. Though, they probably still would, even if I did manage to get home at the proper time. Besides, I still had that detention to deal with... Quietly I sat down o n the small ledge that they had put out just in front of the glass, to give students a place to relax during their breaks. It was convenient to me. No one else come up here unless walking to class. Thinking that iwas tainted due to the fact that, well, 'Yuki's a freak.'<br>"Yeah, I'm a freak... And there a bunch of jerks." I thought aloud, shifting a bit out of nervousness as the song I was listening to changed; Throw your hands up by the stereos. Another good band. My attention turned to stare at teh small black car that had just pulled into the student parking lot. It took it's place beside mine, yet no one left the vehicle. Anda that's when I started to panic. What if whoever it was was trying to steal my car? The windows were tinted, and I'm positive I had never seen it before... Jumping to my feet I squinted my eyes in hope of reading the liscence plate... DesTiny?


	2. Chapter 2

Within a few minutes I had reached the parking lot. Too angry to really think what was going on through. What would I do once I reached the car? Break the window and then punch the stranger in the face for parking in that certain spot? Now that sense was starting to come back to me, I couldn't help but to stop in my tracks. God I can be just so hot headed at times... Scratching the back of my neck, I looked toward the school and sighed quietly to myself. There was no point in heading back now. Besides, I didn't really want to anyway.  
>The feeling that someone was watching me made itself known. I couldn't help but wonder if whoever was behind the wheel of that mysterious car was the source of it. Still, curiosity killed the cat, if this guy was some kind of creeper then I figured it wouldn't really be a good idea to go knocking on his door...<br>With another look in it's direction, I walked the rest of the way to my own car. Each step taken toward it was one filled with dread. I'm sure you could imagine how much of a nervous wreck I was by the time I got there. What, with the gradual build up of fear. You know what I'm talking about. That paranoid thing you sometimes get where you feel as if somethings getting ready to attack you. That something, I felt, was hiding away in that stupid car.  
>I didn't want my thoughts to be too obvious, so my back was facing whomever it was. Just by walking past the tinted windows I could vaguely make out the silhouettes of two people. Both looked to be either extremely fat or well built. In the quick peek over though I couldn't determine which one was which.<br>My hand shakily closed off the distance between the keyhole and the key I held. Just as the clicking sound was herd, and I thought I was in the clear, two strong arms wrapped themselves around me and within seconds I was tackled to the ground. A loud thud followed after my trip down. Telling by the persons build, he was a male. So that being said, it was extremely tough for me to breath, what with him on top of me and everything. The shadows of three others crowded around, creating a circle. And soon... Soon I was being beat up.  
>The kicking and hitting continued on for quite some time. I could already taste the blood in my mouth. I couldn't see through either eye, and my arms were pinned down so I couldn't stop them from kicking my head in. Surprise, surprise, get what happened next? That's right, my head was kicked in. It flew to the side and darkness slowly began to appear. With the last bit of my energy, I screamed. ~~~~~~~<br>My eyes opened a bit hesitantly. The shouts of victory from those kids were now long gone. They had left me in that parking lot, wounded and unconscious. Except... I was no longer in the parking lot. In fact, whatever it was that I was sitting on was a hell of a lot comfier then the ground where I had initially blacked out.  
>As my eyes began to adjust, confusion washed over me. What was I doing in a car? And just who was sitting beside me? "So your finally awake" A man exclaimed, the rustling of paper could be herd afterwards. With a turn of my head I was soon staring at a rather obese man. To make matters worse he was snacking on... Popcorn? Clearly he was not interested in changing his size. "Who are you"<br>The chubby man laughed quite joyfully as he placed the popcorn bag off to the side and reached to grab some sort of flier. "You can refer to me as; Mr. Tiny" He said, grinning as he turned his attention back to me.  
>His teeth were yellow and gross too, and though I couldn't tell his hair colour, due to the fact that he had none, His age was easy to guess... Overall, quite repulsive. Just who was this guy anyway? I was about to ask, but he spoke before I could say anything;"If you had a chance to leave this place, would you?" asked, the grin remaining as he stared directly at me. Waiting for my response. "Well I;" The shock of being asked such a thing must have been easy to tell, as he again interrupted me. "Oh dear, let me explain myself. I do apologize for the confusion" He began. By now I was completely freaking out. With a look over at the doors I realized that, even if I was willing to jump out of a moving car, they were locked so there was really no way.<br>"You see... I know of your ability, and quite frankly I do find it rather... Interesting." The windows were tinted and we were just down the street from the school! Put two and two together. I was in that freakin car!

~~~~~~  
>My random attempts at unlocking the door must not have been as stealthy as I thought they were. As Mr. Tinys voice sounded again, into another laugh. My heart was beating out of my chest, thinking that I was in some kind of danger. How did he know about me? How did he know about me!"I assure you that I mean no harm. In fact, I saved you back there. Notice how your wounds are no longer there?" I suddenly froze on the spot, arms outstretched toward the lock on the door as they have been for the past few minutes. He seemed patient enough, as my reply did take some time to be said. With a sigh I gave up on my escape and sat back, gaze returning to the man as I thought of what to say.<br>"Now, I will ask you this question one more time. If you had the choice to leave this place would you?" Of course I would! I wanted to shout. The idea of leaving this hell hole was enough to convince me. But still... "I'll have nowhere to go" Instantly placed the flier that he had just grabbed, into my hands. It was backwards so I didn't get a chance to read what it said, but from what I did see it looked a bit odd.  
>"I believe we are at your house?" He implied, looking past me and out the window to my left. I hadn't noticed until now but the car did stop. My realization was soon followed by the lock beside me unlocking. No more words were exchanged. The moment I herd it I jumped out leaving the door wide open. "Not to worry about your car! It's currently in your garage!"<br>That was the last thing I herd. I ran to the front door without even once looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yuki! Are you awake?"  
>No response.<br>"Yuki! Answer me!"  
>Groaning quietly, I finally opened my eyes. The sun shining into them through my bedroom window was extremely unsettling. Which was clear to tell by the way that they remained squinted. That women calling me, that was my mom. Miki Marioka's her name. If you probably haven't guessed by now, we are a Japanese family. Traditional Japanese in all honesty. And just because we don't actually live in japan, doesn't mean we can't make it seem like we do. Just look around if you don't believe me. The house sticks out like a sore thumb in this neighborhood. Though, unlike me, people have come to love how different it was.<br>Footsteps echoed down the hall as my mom made her way toward my bedroom. I knew I was in for it now. Don't get me wrong, out of everyone else she is the one person I could probably still trust with my life. At times she can get a little rude, but overall shes the nicest person I know. That's not necessarily saying a lot, considering my social status, but to me even the small hints of kindness mean something.  
>Jumping to my feet I quickly reached for my robe and put it on, desperately trying to make it look like I hadn't been sleeping in. My head was still spinning as I tried to wrap it around what had went on yesterday. Even with my quick reflexes, I still looked entirely groggy so I knew I couldn't fool her. I had just slid my feet into my slippers when she walked in, thank god she didn't seem to be too furious. "So you are awake, did you not hear me?" I didn't have time to reply, nor did I even try to. Mostly because as she spoke she walked inside, letting the door close behind her as she scurried around, cleaning things up. This was a nervous habit of hers. It helped me understand when something was troubling her.<br>"What's up?" I asked suddenly, walking over to my vanity mirror and grabbing the hair brush resting on it. Mom right away stopped what she was doing and sat on my now made bed, holding a pillow to her chest as she pondered whether to tell me or not. "Your father met with a very rich, important businessman today... And invited him over for dinner. We need everything to look great the food to taste great, everything to be-"; "Great I get it!" I continued the sentence, turning on my heels to look at her more clearly. "So should I go and hide in the closet or something? Or will I be fine staying in the room?" She looked at me a bit oddly, her arms moving off to the side to place the pillow back where it was, before rising to her feet and walking over to stand in front of me. "That's the strange thing, he herd about you... And he specifically asked for you to join us." I blinked, clearly confused as I thought about what she said. By now I was used to people shunning me, and here's some guy who wants to meet me? I didn't really trust it. "So hurry up and put on that pretty dress you have in your closet, then head straight downstairs to help me cook." With that she was gone. Leaving me there to bask in my own shock.

It took a few hours to get that dumb dress on, not to mention my hair and makeup. Oh god the makeup. So many different shades of lipstick! In the end I just went with clear, to add a bit of shine since they were already naturally pink. I didn't want to overdue it with a dark shade of red, even if it was the same colour as the outfit I was wearing. A short red dress that hung loosely from my hips to add a bit of, what I liked to call: Flippyness. The heels I wore were black to match that of my hair colour, the strands tied loosely up in a bun which looked rather nice. Overall, I thought I did a good job. And as I made my way into the kitchen the look that my mother gave me just about boosted my self confidence. "See, I told you the dress was nice... Lucky for you, I started making dinner awhile ago. All you need to do is set the table." With a nod, I walked over to where the silverware and stuff were laid out and grabbed all that I could carry. Heading directly into the dining room afterwards. "So... When will he be here?" I asked, placing the first plate down. I couldn't help but notice that there was one extra plate among the many stacked for my family... And then one for the guest... Yep ten in total, there was one extra. "And is someone else joining us?" Mom looked over to study the table. A small smile appeared on her lips as she nodded, telling me yes. "He said he'll be here the moment it starts to get dark. Around the same time your father gets home from work. Oh, and the extra plate is for his son. Darren, I believe his name was." I froze on the spot. Everything was already set up so it didn't really do much to mess anything up, but still. 'Darren...' I thought, shifting nervously as I pulled out one of the chairs and took a seat. My legs were beginning to feel shaky. I was sure that I had herd that name before.  
>"Darren?"<p>

The door bell rang, thus grasping my attention and causing my to drop the wooden spoon I was using to stir the soup that my mom had made. Mom? She was already in the dinning room, helping my father fix his tie as they waited for the guests to arrive. I was about to go and answer the door, then greet the two of them in, but unfortunately my older, by one year, sister Yumi got there before I could. There were some words exchanged, but overall I didn't really pay much mind. It was only when the door was herd closing shut, and footsteps made there way over to the dinning room that I decided now was the best time then any to make my presence known.  
>Almost every one's gazes turned to look at me as I entered the room. My siblings a bit more hesitant to make eye contact, as my mom just stared at the ground, my father not even bothering to look over. The only person I was interested in looking back at however was the man standing right in front of the table. A boy, about my age off to his side. The first thing I noticed about the man was the visible scar on his face. I wanted to ask about it, but knew it would be extremely rude to do so, so I said nothing.<br>"You must be Yuki Marioka? I've herd plenty about you." He spoke, stepping forward and shaking my hand politely. Mom had briefed me on there names before they had arrived, but due to my bad memory I could hardly remember the adults. "Mr... Creps..." I stopped my sentence short, clearly I had forgotten. My gaze turned to look over at my parents, who were both looking at me with worry. No, not worry for making myself look bad. For making them look bad in front of what could be a important 'client' or whatever. I could care less about the relationship between all of them. "Mr. Crepsley, yes" He corrected me. His voice calming all of us down. "It's nice to meet you" The boy, Darren had finally spoke up. For some reason surprising me. Looking over at him, I merely smiled as a reply.  
>"Should we um... Sit down?" Father asked, motioning towards the table as if to cut our conversation short, "My wife had just finished cooking diner, so we should eat before it gets cold" Mr. Crepsley said nothing, and instead took his seat beside Yumi, as Darren sat at the other side of the table, across from him and just beside my chair. "Yuki come and join me in the kitchen, would you?" My mom asked, walking over and grabbing my hand. Afterwards leading me away and into the kitchen.<p>

The food was great, just like my mom had hoped it would be. Conversations were flying around between my mom, Mr. Crepsley, and my father. I had tried to remain quiet, like my parents instructed. But no matter how much my siblings tried to talk to Darren, he was only interested in speaking to me. As if knowing there true nature. By the time everyone had finished eating, we were both deep in conversation. "Darren, Yuki, why don't you kids run along so I can clean up?" Mom asked, sneaking past Mr. Crepsley and my father to get the dishes, as they continued talking. My sister and brothers were already gone, having decided to ditch and play a bit of soccer outside. In silence, I stood to my feet and walked out of the dinning room, Darren quietly following close behind. "Your family's... Nice" He suddenly said, kicking the ground with his foot as we stood in front of the stairs which led up to the second floor. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he didn't entirely agree with what he had just said. Thus bringing a smile to my lips. "Your weird" I replied, crossing my arms as I leaned back against the wall behind me. "Believe me, I've met weirder" Darren countered back,smirking in triumph. I stared at him for a few seconds, trying to understand what he meant by that. Didn't seem like he would tell me though, so I decided to just drop it. That's when I remembered the flier. "Hey, Darren... You wouldn't happen to know what: Cirque du Freak is... Do you?"  
>When I had gotten home last night, the first thing I did upon reaching my room was get a better look at that piece of paper Mr. Tiny had given me. All that had happened just about seemed like a dream, so that being my only piece of evidence about the event I was interested in better investigating it. The first thing I noticed was the huge spider drawn on the bottom, followed by my eyes travelling to a snake on the side and then what looked like a wolf across the top. Writing was in the middle of all three pictures. And that's where I got the name.<br>Darren ran his hand through his hair in silence. What seemed like understanding crossed his face almost instantly. "How did you hear about that?" He asked, his voice was a bit low as he looked around for any sign of eavesdroppers. To match that of his tone, I stepped a bit closer and also whispered; "Some guy gave me a flier that had the name on it. I'm guessing it's some kind of freak show, but I can't be sure. My mom told me you guys travelled a lot, so I was hoping you could tell m-"; "It is a freak show" Darren said, cutting me off as he turned and began walking up the stairs. I panicked a little. What would my mom think if we just randomly snuck up to the room? I definitely wasn't interested in him like that, but parents were known to jump to conclusions. Especially mine.  
>"Wait up!" I called, hurrying after him. By the time I had climbed the last step he was already standing in front of my room. How the hell did he know that was my room?<br>It seemed like a lot of weird things were beginning to happen... So it didn't take much to just be able to shake this small matter out of my mind. "Are you trying to get me into trouble? Were not supposed to be up here!" I had every intention to continue rambling on, but the moment he looked over at me I went completely quiet.  
>"The fliers in your room, right?" Darren asked, pointing toward the closed door in front of him with a curious expression. I could only nod, too fixated on my parents voices to disagree or complain again. As far as I could tell, no one had left the dining room as of yet.<br>Darren nodded back before placing his hand on the handle, turning it and letting go to allow the door to open. Luckily, my mom had gone through that mad cleaning rampage earlier, otherwise I would've been embarrassed about the mess.  
>He took a step inside and I trudged forward after him. Worry etched into my expression. After giving the flier a quick look last night I threw it into a drawer in my computer desk. Too tired to really give what had happened previously much mind. So that all being said, I was a bit surprised to find Darren standing over that very same desk, flier in hand. I had only been a few feet behind him. The speed that he managed to find the hidden paper was partially unbelievable. Still, I again decided to just forget about that weird occurrence and start up another conversation.<br>Hands intertwined behind my back, I walked forward until I was right beside him. Peeking over his shoulder as I finally spoke; "It sounds interesting, but I'm not sure I wanna go. The guy who gave me it was pretty sketchy, so I'm not sure if I can trust it all." Darren's gaze moved over to look at me. A small smile placing itself upon his lips.  
>"We should go together" He said, holding up the paper and pointing to the small writing that clearly stated: two tickets per flier. I could hardly believe my ears. Maybe he was trying to get me into trouble? Still... The idea of going to this 'freak' show intrigued me. I wanted to say yes, and my lips opened as if I was going to. But I just couldn't. I always thought I was the type of person to take risks but apparently the years of shunning had done a number on my personality.<br>"I'll pay for them both of course and well just be going as friends." Darren spoke up, cutting the awkward silence before it could grow to be even worse. I was a bit apprehensive to speak, or agree as I was planning on doing. Even with the generous offer. As time past though I manged to gain my composure and actually speak. "I suppose we could... I mean, I want to but I'd have to sneak out. And besides, the shows tonight there's probably no way we can get tickets." He stopped me there, his hand moving out of his pocket and raising itself into the air as he had done with the flier. In his grasp was two green tickets. He already had the tickets? "How did you..."; "The point is, is that I have them. Let's not worry too much about the facts." He said. The innocent look he had about him... I couldn't help but smile. "So then, I'll expect to see you at the show?"  
>Like before I could only nod.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

'Oh god, what am I, mad? Just how far am I willing to go to prove that I'm a rebel?' These thoughts and many more continuously crossed through my head. Agreeing to go to that show with Darren was one thing, but actually going through with it? I must not have been too right in the head. That all plus the fact that I was now climbing from my bedroom window to the ground. No, not by the bricks. I wasn't that nuts, and besides it probably wasn't even possible. I was actually using the tree that was right beside it. Well, technically not right beside the window, but thanks to my ability I was able to move one of the branches close enough for me to grab. One would think that I would hate the very thing that caused me to be labeled as an; outcast... But really, how could I when it was just so handy!  
>With a deep breath, I gathered whatever courage I could and desperately closed my eyes. The fingers that I had clinging onto the branch soon relaxed and eventually just let go all together. Causing me to of course fall at a rather quick speed. Luckily though, I wasn't that far off the ground to begin with, so with a small thud I had landed on it,standing. No damage done to my posture.<br>A smirk was beginning to spread across my lips, though stopped mid form due to clapping somewhere off in the shadows. With a turn of my head I watched in silence as none other then Darren himself walked into the light. "Please, please save the applauding for the freak show" I cooed, taking a bow anyway, despite my words as a smile took the place of the forming smirk. Laughter cut into the clapping as he finally reached me, his once applauding hand raising itself to tap my shoulder, "With such an act, you should be part of the freak show" Now, normally such words would offend me... But the tone of his voice was foolishness so I decided to play along and take it as a compliment rather then anything else.  
>"I hope you didn't forget the tickets?" I implied, my left eyebrow raising as I hinted to see some sort of reaction. Too bad, nothing changed. When it came to this kid I had yet to see anything but a 'Innocent' expression. With a shake of his head, he pointed to his coat pocket before speaking, "Of course not! Now if there going to get there on time we'll need to leave now." I merely held up my thumb in a sort of, 'Okay, gotcha,' manner before turning on my hells and making my way to Clyde road. Blackthorn Avenue was just down the street from there. And it was on Blackthorn Avenue that the old warehouse was. I could hear Darren's footsteps quicken behind me as he tried to keep up, so I slowed my pace and walked a bit off to the right so we were side by side. Yeah, I know that I barely knew the guy… And that I had agreed to sneak out after hours to go to some old, abandoned warehouse to watch a freak show that could or could not be real… And yeah, I know that I wasn't exactly being 'smart' about all of these decisions, but there was jut something about the whole situation that made me feel like, no matter the facts, I was safe. Darren didn't seem to be like some kind of rapist or whatever, so I just kinda figured it wouldn't be that much trouble… And hell, if worst comes to worst I could just use him as a human shield. With that thought in mind I couldn't help but giggle quietly to myself. This seemed to be enough to get his attention, as it soon dawned on me. "What's so funny?" He imposed, reaching into his coat pocket to grab the tickets.<br>Our walking ceased as we had just reached where the show would be taking place. The doors were right in front of us, but blocking them was a rather tall man. And no, by tall I don't mean 5'9 I mean, TALL. I couldn't even see his face too well thanks to the piece of the building that kinda hung down from the entrances roof. I don't know if it was created from rust or if the place was designed that way… It had become abandoned back before I was born, due to some kind of fire that spread throughout it. Killing a total of ten workers. And, while the damage was visible to see in the day time, the shadows that now hung over it made things a lot harder to verify. Not to mention the, what looked to be, curtains that hung over the holes that had used to be in the roof. All of these precautions made it a lot easier for me to believe that there was an actual freak show going on inside. As sure as I was now about that fact though, I was still more then hesitant to approach the abnormally tall man. Strangely enough, Darren was the one who decided to take the few first steps. No hint of worry visible. I followed rather close to him, I actually had to refrain my hands from moving up and gripping his arm in fear. I was usually pretty good at 'understanding' people… (Hence the word: Physic) But for some reason, I just couldn't get into the minds of the man, nor Darren. Thus making me a tad more afraid.  
>"Good evening" The man spoke, a friendly smile shaping itself on his lips, "My name is Mr. Tall," (What a shockingly accurate title) "Tickets please?" My daze like expression disappeared as Darren's hand shot up to give him the tickets. As '' reached down to take them, I couldn't help but notice a twinkle of familiarity in his eyes. It was, strange, to say the least, but it lasted such a short period of time that I could barely make anything of it. His gaze then averted itself, rather quickly, to the two slits of paper which now rested in his hand. A brief pause occurred, following with him staring the two of us down. lips opened to speak once again, as I readied myself for what I knew he was going to ask. "Are you… Twenty one?" My heart began to race at the chance to answer. I had wound myself up so much that my words were dripping with the proof of a lie. "Yes!" I figured my little night-time adventure came to a sudden stop. I mean, it was clear to tell that I wasn't twenty one. In fact, I barely looked to be sixteen! Which I was!<br>With an apologetic look, I met with Darren's gaze, heart still pumping from the initial rush. So, when Mr. Tall stepped away from the entrance, and pointed us in its direction, it was safe to say that I was entirely caught off guard. "Enjoy the show"  
>Darren quickly grabbed my arm and just about dragged me into the darkly lit warehouse.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Another curtain flew by my head causing strands of my hair to fly up in a sort of static motion. Darren was still holding my arm so I couldn't exactly reach up and fix it. And besides, I didn't really care to. Being much too fixated on the scenery and people staring back at me. Suddenly, Darren's walking came to a stop. And me, clearly not getting the hint in time, continued to step forward and tumble a bit into him. Darren only laughed, placing his hands upon my shoulders as if to get me back to being balanced. "Careful" He said, turning his attention afterwards to two well picked seats. We were literally in the first row, right in front of the newly well built stage that towered over everyone in the audience. With a small, embarrassed smile. I took my seat and watched as he took his beside me. The strangers eyes remained plastered on me, as in turn, I switched between staring at all of them. Most were just a bunch of old hippie-like people. You know what I mean; The long hair, headbands, and clothes. Besides them the rest were just mean looking people, strange looking people, and then one or two 'normal' looking couples. Some as which I couldn't help but deem as familiar, causing me to keep my head down a bit and... Just not look up. Thank god Darren didn't pay much mind to my strange behaviour, because I really didn't want to have to try and explain myself.  
>"Want something to eat?" Darren asked, his voice echoing a bit and breaking the silence. He was pointing to something,s o I averted my gaze to stare in it's direction. Having it stop on a few women who were indeed passing out goods before the show. The closest one to us had her back turned so I couldn't exactly see all that she had. But, whatever the case, I WAS hungry. "Yes" I replied, sitting back as I figured he would get her attention. Which, wasn't actually needed because the moment I uttered yes she had turned on her heels and was nudging the buy-able objects toward me.<br>Straightening myself out, I looked up to meet her gaze before staring down at the food. The girl herself was rather clean looking, considering the show we had come to watch. Tied back curly red hair, and shocking green eyes. Hell, even her outfit was professional looking. By her appearance, all that she was offering caught me a bit off guard. Small, candy spider models that looked too real to be edible, what looked to be like spider webs and of course many other repulsive snacks. By the time I had gotten to the popcorn My stomach had turned so much that I was sure I couldn't eat it. With an apologetic look, I starred up at her and shook my head no, never mind. She merely nodded back at me, the same cheerful smile playing it's part on her lips as she walked off to another potential customer.  
>I looked back at Darren, a little hesitant due to the fact that he had actually bought something. Having already admitted his fondness of eight legged creatures, it was no surprise to me that he was currently snacking on one of the candy spider webs. Luckily, the spider ones that he bought along with it were kept away for the time being. I knew that I couldn't watch him eat that.<br>From behind Darren, I could hear a few people giggling. No doubt it was because of my reaction. So, being the hot-headed person that I am, I moved a bit closer to Darren and eyed the second 'spider web' that he was working on. "Can I have a bit?" I asked, trying as best as I could to not sound as grossed out as I actually was. Darren stared over at me a little shocked and clueless as to what this was all about. It didn't take long for him to decide however, and soon he had ripped off a piece of it and handed it to me. The overall material was extremely light, so light that should I turn my head away from looking at it I would probably have a hard time deciding whether or not it was still in my grasp.  
>Anyway, the giggling stopped and the suspense was on. In other words: drum roll please! Giving myself no time to back out, I quickly swung the web into my mouth and closed my eyes tightly. The taste definitely wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Though, just the idea that it was, what it was seemed to be enough to make me lurch forward. A quiet cough sounded as a laugh followed with Darren patting my back in comfort. I was sure the giggling would begin again, but before they could even get there minds around what happened, the lights had faded and the show had begun!<br>As expected, Mr. Tall walked out onto the stage first. Wearing a welcoming smile as his arms stretched out to his sides to match it. "Welcome everyone" He began, everything fell deadly silent thanks to those, few, uttered words. "Welcome to Cirque Du Freak" It was only then that people began to cheer, clearly excited to get this show on the road. I sat up slightly, a bit confused due to the fact that he was staring right at me. Well, at least it seemed like he was. Mr. Tall was definitely looking my MY direction. Shifting a bit out of nervousness, I hung close to Darren and remained as quiet as a mouse. Mr. Tall must have noticed my discomfort, as he then turned his attention away to look around at the others.  
>"A little warning before the show begins." He began, stepping off to the left as his arms fell back properly to his sides, "When I warn you not to do something, don't do it. The following performances will be dangerous, so that being said the Cirque will NOT be held responsible for any accidents that may or may not happen. If you don't like to take risks, I strongly recommend that you leave now." A brief silence followed his warning. And a few people did stand up and leave (those few people being the couples I was previously worried about) But by the end of it all, everyone remaining was more then eager for the thing to start. "On with the show!" Darren shouted,bringing Mr. Talls attention back to us. With a smile, he stared briefly around at everyone before nodding, "And we shall! Meet... The wolf man!" A cage was dragged out from behind the curtains, causing me to gasp in shock.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

A cage was dragged out from behind the curtains, causing me to gasp in shock. The women dressed up in pure sparkles,whom were currently standing at either side of the cage,did very little to ease my fear when I was also faced with that rapid beast. A man, a very... Dare I say, hairy man was locked inside. Growling in anger as he tried his best to break the bars that separated himself from the audience. "As I've mentioned before, when I tell you not to do something, don't do it. As for this case, everyone needs to remain quiet." He began, reaching his hand in front of the wolf-mans face and doing some kind of weird hand sign.  
>The wolf man immediately calmed down, causing a few people to mumble to there friends, more then likely in disbelief. The two women on the stage then stepped in front of and placed there hands on the lock. quickly walked off to the side and, due to the fact that I was holding onto his arm, I could feel Darren's body tense, thus making my grip tighter, fearing the worst. "They aren't honestly going to let him out?" Someone argued, causing another person to shush them quiet. The question was answered as one of the women, did indeed, unlock the cage and let the wolf man out.<br>He sniffed around, dog like, for a moment, as if trying to get used to everyone's scents. Because me and Darren were seated so close to the stage we were able to both see a leash of some sort, tied around the beasts neck. Had it not been for the way he was acting a moment ago, I would've thought it to be cruel rather then a precaution worth taking. The women with brown hair grabbed hold of the said leash, as the blond just remained extremely began to walk towards the stairs. As focused as I was on the 'performance' I couldn't help but notice from the corner of my eye, hands still held in that strange sign. "You can pet him, if you wish" The blond spoke. She was clearly talking to me, causing me to stare around anxiously and back up further into my seat. "I'll pass" I answered, causing the two of them to giggle quietly to themselves before leading the wolf man away.  
>As the hours passed witnessed a series of different, freakish, performances. A women with teeth that could bite through anything, a man with literally two stomachs, and then another man who could chop off any part of his body and then grow it back within a matter of seconds. All these things, plus more, were enough to make me deem this show as amazing. I was glad I agreed to join Darren in watching it... And while I was having a good time, the attention that I was getting from the said; 'freaks' was a bit odd.<br>Currently we were in yet another break. More food was being sold around, and even toys were up for sale! I was still a bit grossed out from the candy spider web I had ate earlier, so food was definitely the last on my list of must-buys. Darren however, despite all that we had just watched, stocked up on more 'spiders', while I moved onto buying a figure of Cormac Limbs, the guy who could grow back any part of his body in a matter of seconds, and even a bit of the wolf mans hair! I didn't take the chance in petting him earlier, so at least now I wasn't exactly missing out.  
>"Aren't they cool?" Darren asked, examining the Cormac Limbs figure. We had already snapped off two of his arms, and his head a number of times, but the thing showed no signs that it was going to stop working anytime soon. "Yeah it is!" I agreed, reaching over and pulling off the figures left arm again. I payed no mind to the one that started to grow back, and instead stared down at the old one in my hand. I still found the turning to dust thing so fascinating. "I wonder how there made" I whispered, taking the figure from Darren, and putting it away. "It's magic" He said. We both stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting out into a fit of laughter. It was soon cut short though, as stepped back out onto the stage. His expression grave.<br>"Your attention,please" He said, his voice overpowering those of the crowd of which he was speaking to, "Don't panic, but we have lost a very deadly snake just now, so it could be anywhere." A few people, right away, stood to there feet and left. I was tempted to follow them, but... Something was stopping me from doing so. Mr. Tall waited until the last of the departing people had left before continuing what he was saying, "For those of you who have decided to stay, thank you. The show will continue as planned, and we will try to resolve this issue doing such time."  
>Darren, for some reason, was smiling! I turned quickly to face him, confusion radiating from me. "What's there to smile about?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck to try and cease my worry. Darren seemed to snap out of his dazed like appearance before looking back over at me. It was quite easy to tell that he was having a bit of trouble remaining 'serious'. "Nothing, nothing"<br>I shook what just happened off, trying to pay attention to Mr. Talls voice rather then staying on that initial topic. After all, me and Darren had just become friends. I was sure that he wouldn't really appreciate me pointing fingers at such an early stage in the relationship. "Now, without further ado, please welcome Mr. Crepsley and Madam Octa!" I froze on the spot. Mr. Crepsley was... Darren's father, wasn't he?  
>My gaze travelled back to the boy beside me. Everything starting to make sense. The tickets, the attention we were getting... Everything. They had lied to my family... They had lied to me. Darren looked over hesitantly, his playful expression now long gone. "Don't be mad" He pleased. It was kind of hard to hear him due to the applause for as he walked out, but I was pretty good at reading lips so I basically got the jist. I said nothing, and instead turned my attention sharply toward his so called 'father.' Yep, red hair... Scar... That was the man from earlier.<br>I could hear Darren sigh, but payed no mind to it, as if hoping it would let him know just how upset I was."Good evening everyone" Mr. Crepsley said, resting a small cage onto a stool placed dab in the middle of the stage. There was a blanket covering whatever was inside from sight, so I couldn't tell what was going on. My eyes wondered around aimlessly for what was known as; Madam Octa. Having felt that name rang a bell, I was even more excited to learn what it was.  
>"Wheres the spider!" A rather built women yelled, causing my fear gage to spiral. If you haven't already realized by now, I was terribly afraid of spiders. If one were to face me now I'd be petrified in fear. So scared that I wouldn;t even be able to chuck a shoe at it. Mr. Crepsley chuckled softly before pointing toward the cage, grabbing hold of the blanket, and swinging the red fabric off dramatically. Applauding sounded again, and like before I just sat there as white as a ghost. Backed up so far into the seat, it was as if I was going to blend in with the cushions.<br>"Now everyone, refer to warning, no talking during this performance." His voice began a little happily but by the time he had read the 'no talking' part of his speech, his tone dropped noticeable. As did his eyes, into a rather cold glare that sent shivers down every one's spines and made a cloud of silence over the crowd. He seemed to be a bit hesitant as he unlatched the small door, stepping back instantly afterwards and reaching for something hidden away in his sleeve. The spider began slowly creeping out of her hiding spot, and faster then you could say... Well, fast, a flute began to play.  
>I looked instantly back up at t . Knowing that he was the source of the music, my speculations were only proven. Mr. Crepsley continued playing the rather high-pitched tune, his eyes plastered on the spider that was now standing on the ground in front of him. I watched, horrified, as it began crawling up his leg. Onto his neck, onto his face. Mr. Crepsley swung his head back, causing Madam Octa to fly up into the air, and fall back down toward his wide open mouth. Shocked, I shielded my eyes with my hands. Only peeking through my fingures as he people around me gasped in disgust and admiration.<br>The spider wasn't necessarily in his mouth, but was extremely close to being so. It's eight legs being the only thing that separated the distance. Wait... The flute... How Was he still playing it? Just as I expected, had taken over from there, stepping out from the curtains on the stage as he tried to match that of skill. Definitely better then what I could do, in fact I didn't even know how to play the flute! Yet not matching up to that of though.  
>The spider glided out of the mans mouth by her web, she herself was hardly shaken from just being almost eaten alive, but Mr. Crepsley had very noticeable beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Once the spider had returned to the ground, Mr. Crepsley took back over the flute and directed Madam Octa back into her cage, then had her lock it all by herself! It was a short performance, but what was seen was exactly the limit I could take of spiders. Especially one his size. Darren, I guess could tell just how freaked out I was. As he turned his head in my direction, probably about to attempt to say something comforting, but instead just stared wide-eyed at me. I looked over to meet his gaze, though was also cut short as something began slithering across my neck. Trying to get onto my shoulder.<br>The people around us ran instantly, most of them screaming. But now I kinda figured what the reason was, and though I wanted to join the others in running for our lives, I was a little tied up. Literally, the 'missing, deadly, poisonous' snake that everyone was worried about, had begun to wrap itself around my body!  
>I'm not going to lie, I was terrified! Which was clear to tell due to the fact that I was struggling, desperately might I add, to get away. A shadow soon hung over me. Noticing it from the floor in front of myself, I instantly stopped moving, figuring it was Mr. Tall or someone like that, someone who was going to help me out. My hope was demolished though, as another snake reached forward. No... That was no snake! That was an arm! "I see you've found her." A boy spoke, picking up the snake by it's neck and beginning to unwind it from around me.<br>I tried to turn and get a better look at the boy, but unfortunately I wasn't able to. It was only when the reptile was away from me completely that I made another move to turn around, but was again stopped dead in my tracks as he himself lent forward, his lips inches from my right ear.  
>"To be honest" The boy whispered, he had a bit of a British accent, thus only sky-rocketing my interest. "She isn't actually dangerous." Before I could speak, or even look over now that I was able to, he was already making his way around the many chairs. The, apparently peaceful, reptile draped around his shoulders. I couldn't believe my eyes. He was an actual snake boy! , who had taken the place of when no one was paying attention, waited for Evra to climb up onto the stage before placing his hand on his scaly back.<br>The two smiled eagerly at the remaining people before Mr. Tall spoke again; "Next up is the amazing snake boy, Evra Von!"


	7. Chapter 7

I wanted to laugh in dis-belief, I wanted to stand up, grab my chair, and then beat Darren continuously with it. But more importantly; I wanted to leave. With no idea exactly what was going on, I was confused and a tad bit freaked out. The only logical explanation I could come up with was that my parents set this entire thing up to get rid of me! That was it... This must have been some kind of sick ploy! With a frown, I crossed my arms against my chest rather moodily and watched in silence as Mr. Tall left the stage, and Evra began his act.  
>All the boy was wearing was shorts, more then likely to show off his snake-like skin. There was talk amongst the people sitting around, talk about all of this stuff being some kind of Hoax. But I knew... Just from that brief introduction between me and Evra... That his appearance was definitely not fake. Evra gave a quick, polite bow before placing the snake down and jumping back off the stage. He walked around, allowing everyone (since there weren't many people who stayed anyway) to give him high fives and all that. Stopping suddenly as he got to me and Darren. "Hey Evra" Darren spoke, staring up at what I guessed to be his friend, with a small smile. Evra nodded and replied with a simple hey before turning his attention back to me.<br>His lips opened as if he was about to say something, but he must have decided it better not too as instead of speaking he turned on his heels and climbed back up onto the stage. I caught myself,for some reason, feeling a bit depressed because I didn't get to hear his voice again. Now, even more confused, I shook my head frantically trying to get rid of those thoughts from my mind. My already rosy cheeks turning even pinker because of the issue at hand.  
>Due to the fact that he was clearly trying to refrain from speaking, as much as possible, I kinda guessed that he was a bit shy. Even in my mad-rampage to dispose of any strange thoughts, I couldn't help but find his behaviour kind of cute. Fidgeting slightly, I looked up away from the ground that I had been previously staring at and then back at him. Wearing a playful smile, Evra watched silently as the snake slithered it's way to the ground and opened it's mouth wide... I began to get a bit scared. Was it getting ready to attack someone? My shock continued as Evra lyed down in front of it, on his back so his head was facing it's mouth. As if that wasn't enough, he began moving toward it!<br>Right at that moment, I was waiting for the snake to just bite clear through Evras neck, but... It didn't. The audience couldn't help but cheer, especially after witnessing the understanding that The snake boy and his pet had. A huge reptile like that! There was no doubt in my mind that it could and would eat a human should it ever be hungry enough and get a chance!Shivering slightly at the thought, I listened to the audience as they cheered even louder for Evra. He was out of harms way now, and was currently standing again wrapping the snake back around his shoulders. Like Mr. Crepsley, this wasn't a very long performance... But with the scare from earlier, the look of his skin, and from what just happened... It was very interesting.  
>I hated to see him leave, as I knew he would because he seemed to be getting ready to, but he was kind enough to jump back off the stage, and walk around to answer questions and stuff. On Que, Mr. Tall walked out from wherever he was standing previously to announce the end of the show, knowing this I turned my attention back to him, since Evra was still a little ways from reaching the small group that me and Darren were in. Ah, that's right! Darren. In the rush of things I almost forgot all about that little issue. Though... I didn't really want to ruin Mr. Talls speech so I decided to just drop it till later, figuring we would get the chance to talk afterwards anyway.<br>"Ladies and gentlemen, the show is now over. More merchandise will be sold outside." He said nothing more and turned away from everyone, disappearing passed the heavy red curtains surrounding the stage. I sat up straight, turning my gaze toward Darren before speaking, "So..." I mumbled, causing him to look back over at me. I thought that he would utter a sorry, or at least some kind of explanation, so when he actually said something... Well, not only was I caught off guard, but also became extremely uneasy. Ready to hear it? Alright, here we go, "You should join the Cirque."  
>I could really do nothing but panic. It didn't help either that Evra had finally reached us. My heart was beating out of my chest, now for more then one reason. "What are you talking about?" I replied, looking over at the stage. I couldn't help but feel like someone was eavesdropping on our conversation! The audience was leaving the building now, too eager to get there hands on some of the new models and such waiting outside, to stay back staring at, and doing, nothing. Evra stood in front of me and Darren, hesitant to jump in and say anything. Just as Darrens lips opened, so he could counter back to what I said, I quickly jumped to my feet cutting him off. "I'm not interest-"; "Your an outcast." Evra said, stopping my sentence short.<br>I stared up at his seemingly understanding eyes. Apparently we were closer then what I thought we were. "Your alone, scared... You feel as if everyone's out to get you." His gaze softened by this point, arms pasted directly to his sides. He seemed to be worried about how I would react to what he had said. I tore my eyes away from his and stared down at my feet. "I know how you feel..." He began, causing my my gaze to avert back up at him. "Shut up... Both of you, just shut up!" My words were harsh, and extremely uncalled for. But I was mad. Everything... Everything was beginning to get to be too much for me! Turning quickly, I ran toward the exit. Not even once looking back, despite the fact that they were calling out my name.


	8. Chapter 8

By the time I had got home, everyone was asleep. I had to use the tree to climb back up into my room, but it wasn't that hard to do, considering the fact that I had left the window open. Hesitantly, I move the tree branch with my mind closer to the entrance, before pushing myself off it and falling to my knees in, thankfully, my bedroom. With a sigh, I wiped the forming tears out of my eyes and stood shakily to my feet. What Darren had asked, and what Evra had said, still fresh in my mind. I couldn't shake off the feeling that I had made a mistake. Walking over to my bed, I didn't even take the time to change into some other clothes, being much too tired and confused to take the time to do so. Though I was still, for some reason, hesitant to close my eyes. It was as if I was scared that, should I fall asleep, something bad would happen... Something... Bad... Just as soon as the thought came up, darkness took over. Despite my worrys, I had actually managed to fall asleep.  
>I awoke to my father cursing out my name. His voice was close, I mean just outside of my door, close. Bulting upright I stared around, attempting to find him. I was half asleep, so the fact that he was nowhere in my room didn't hit me until I had stared down every possible location in it. It was still extremely dark out, and a quick look over at my alarm clock told me that I hadn't been asleep for more then a few minutes. Reluctantly, I stood to my feet and walked across the floor until I reached, the being banged on by my father, door which led out into the hallway.<br>"What's up?" I asked through it, shifting nervously as my hand reached to grab the handle. No need, just as I stood there... Awaiting some kind of answer, it swung open, hitting me in the process and causing me to fall back, onto my butt. Rubbing my lower back, I stared up into my fathers eyes. He was in his pajamas, and so was my mom. As far as I could tell anyway, there were no lights on and she was hiding behind my dad. "You little brat" He sneered, stepping into the room, his hand raising to hit me.  
>I winced slightly, ahead of time, before closing my eyes as tightly as I could. Falling onto my side as the hand finally made contact with my face. "First we get a call from your teacher saying you were truant from a detention!" A sharp pain ran from my side to the rest of my body as he kicked me. "Then when we walk up here to discuss it, your gone!" Yet another kick. I could taste the blood in my mouth. I could feel my body bruising. Tears swelled up in my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall. I wouldn't let them see me break.<br>"Don't kill her!" My mom yelled, causing me to look up and watch as she grabbed his arm, stopping it from hitting me once again. My father stared over at her once, breathing ragged from what had just happened, before nodding and taking a step away from me. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" He asked. I said nothing however, and instead kept my eyes on my mother... Wanting at least one hint of sympathy. Guess what. I only got a cold glare. Clearly she hadn't stopped him because of the love in her heart, but rather due to the fact that she didn't want to end up having to deal with a dead body.  
>"Well?" My fathers voice boomed again, I only looked away, shakily. I placed my hands on the ground and hoisted myself to sit up, covering my mouth as I coughed up some blood that had been lingering. "You devil!" I looked over just in time to see a swinging foot, one that was directed right for my head. Like before I quickly closed my eyes, only this time no pain was felt. And was instead replaced with a noise of something breaking. And then of something falling to the ground with a loud thump.<br>My eyes opened to find my mother standing, shocked, over my fathers unconscious body. Blood splattered around his own head as a vase, that was before beside my bed, now in pieces on the ground around him. "M-Monster..." My mother mumbled, returning her gaze back to me. "You monster!" She lent forward to pick up one of the pieces, but by the time she began running at me, I had made my way out into the hallway. Dizzily limping toward the stairs. Yes, that was my fault. That vase only hit my father because of my ability, but it's not like I had meant to do it! I didn't purposely hurt my father! It's just... I can't completely control my power. Whenever I'm in that sort of situation... Things just happen... Things I can't stop or control. "Yuki! Get back here!" My mother hollered after me. The sounding footsteps letting me know that she was on my trail.  
>Stepping quickly down the stairs, I gave up on thinking about the pain in my side and sprinted outside from the front door. Catching my foot on the porch step and falling face first onto the pavement. That women getting outside just in time to witness the fall. "That's what you get!" She screamed, I kept my head on the ground. Not daring to look up at her. "Now, die!" I braced myself for what was going to happen next, though was completely startled as I herd a familiar voice. "Yuki." It was Mr. Tall... I just knew it. Looking up,our eyes met for a brief second, and nothing else was said. He lent down, held my hands, lifted me to my feet, and then helped me stand. I couldn't help it anymore. I let the tears feeling of themwas enough to make me direct my attention back over to my mom. Who stood there, watching us. The shard of glass that she had once been holding, resting on the ground inside, just in front of the stairs. She made no move to stop me from leaving. She just stood there, staring wide eyed at us.<br>I knew there was no turning back now. Despite the fact that I hadn't really made the decision to leave. With a quiet sob, I looked back at the ground and walked with , hesitant to say much of anything to that lunatic women. It was as if my lips moved by themselves. As if I was no longer in control of what I was doing. I knew she didn't deserve a farewell... But for some reason...  
>"Goodbye."<br>The house soon disappeared into the darkness behind us, as we made our way down the street. There was no turning back now. That hell hole was no longer my home.


	9. Chapter 9

It had taken us a lot longer then what I expected it would take to reach the snake boys tent. Perhaps it was my fault… I mean, I couldn't walk too fast, yet alone at all without limping, so I could've slowed down the pace… But then again, had managed to get me to the cirque in a matter of two hours for a trip that would usually take up at least a day, despite how crippled I was. The fact that we weren't talking coulve been to blame too. I once herd that akward situations make time pass extremely slowely. Surprisingly I have never had this happen before… But now that it has, it was safe to say that the saying itself was all too true. "Were here" Darren spoke, causing my eyes to drift up to stare at the huge snake infront of me. I had to stop myself from turning and booking it. But im glad that I had, I knew that there was no way a snake could ever grow to be that big! And upon closer examination I realized that I was right. It was only the way the tent was designed.

"Kinda humorous to be honest" I said, for a moment forgetting the fact that I was mad at Darren to bask in the strangeness of the thing. By now, I was standing on my own. Having moved away the moment I figured the coast to be clear. Darren looked over at me hesitantly, his lips parted as if he were about to say something, "Save it." I cut him off. Shifting abit uneasily as I limped toward the tent. "Im tired. We can talk about this after I get some sleep." As far as I could tell he seemed to understand, as he followed after me and even held the mouth of the tent open, in silence. I smiled slightly up at him before taking up his offer and walking inside. Due to the fact that it was nearing December, the weather outside was frightfully freezing. Back at home anyway, we had been waiting for snow for a few weeks now but it had yet to happen… All that did was the air starting to pick up and everything. So, having just walked in from the cold, I was a little caught off guard by the wave of heat that hit me.

A quick look around told me exactly what the source was, a small yet seemingly powerful sun lamp rested inside of a huge tank. Lyeing under its rays was Evras pet snake, you know the one that gave me a heart attack back at the show? At least now she was locked up, but still I couldn't shake the feeling of fear! I mean, even though Evra 'insured' me that she was no threat, the overall look of the snake was enough to make me forget his words. Speaking of Evra… Just where was he anyway? My gaze drifted from the snake to stare around the room, taking a quick look at the furniture and other random belongings before finally finding him. "Hey" He said, putting the guitar that he was playing beside him on the bed that he was sitting on. To say the least, I seemed to become more interested. Men who had a passion for music just always kinda attracted me—Panicking slightly because of my thoughts, I quickly turned my head to stare back at the snake, in attempt to calm down as my heart stopped beating so fast. "Y-You play guitar?" I asked, slowely walking over to what looked like a spare bed, and sitting down. It wasn't made yet, so the blankets were resting just beside me.

I looked back at him, just in time to see him nod yes to my question. "Do you?" He countered back, not taking his eyes off me. Even as Darren walked passed him and headed toward his own bed, Evra's attention never turned. "A… little" I replied shyly, fidgeting with the end of my shirt as I glansed over at Darren. He wasn't sitting on his bed, but rather a chair. And beside… what seemed to be a coffin? "B-but I sing more then anything…" My gaze returned back to Evra. A little shakey due to the whole coffin thing. "Hear that, Darren? We have a singer!" He exclaimed, rather enthusiastically. I could hear Darren chuckle but decided to keep my sights on the snake boy. What did he mean by that? Darren,realizing thatI had no idea what they were talking about, spoke up in attempt to explain; "Evra doesn't just play guitar, he plays guitar in a band."He said, making sure to put emphasis on the word 'band'. Causing even me to smile slightly. "The names serpentine" Evra said, cutting back into the conversation. A glare became noticeable as he looked as his friend, "Im still considering on letting Darren join, but with that kind of attitude I doubt it will happen."

Darren laughed again, rolling his eyes as he leaned back In the chair that he was sitting on, and then throwing his feet up to rest on the top of the coffin that was now infront of him. I just giggled quietly, somehow comforted by the friendship that they had. Though, it didn't last all that long. As I caught myself continuously looking over at the pillows and blankets that were still beside me. Was I really that tired? I guess in all the excitement I had forgotten about the lack of sleep thing. That thought in mind, I yawned. Which Evra, upon hearing, quickly looked up. "I can make the bed if you want…" He said, staring at my ankle as he spoke. Figuring he had said this because I was wounded, I stood to my feet and turned so my back was facing him. "Im fine." I replied, not wanting to worry him. I mean, he was nice enough to share the tent, I didn't want to bother him with anything other then that. Blankets and pillows in hand I began making the bed. Considering the state I was in, you'd think I'd have a bit of trouble doing all of that but apparently… I was able to finish making it without much of a problem. I could hear some movement from behind me, but didn't think much of it because I figured it was just Evra or Darren roaming around the room. After placing the pillow down I fell onto the mattress with a small thud. My eyes already beginning to feel heavy. "Do you have any pajamas?" Darren asked, causing me to turn my head to the side to look at him. He was standing beside what looked to be a dresser causing my expression to turn a bit suspishious. "Well.. no, but I don't mind sleeping in my clothes for one night-" Darren shook his head casuing me tocut my scentence short. Sitting up I continued to watch him as he sorted through the clothes that he had put away.

A few minutes seemed to pass before he walkedover, carrying what seemed to be a t-shirt and shorts? I couldn't really tell because they were folded up. "This will have to do until we can stop by costume tomorrow." He said, handing the pile over to me. I just stared apprehensively down at it. "Jeans don't exactly make good pajamas.." He grinned,as I met it with a smile of my own. "Fine. But can you guys leave so I can change?" I asked, slightly hesitant. The two of them looked at eachother briefly before staring back at me, both seemed to be a little flustered. "Y-yeah no problem"; "Sorry!" And with that they were quietly,I stood to my feet and stripped down, only then getting a clear look at the bruises now on my body. There were only a few that looked really bad,but most of them were just a little dark, which told me that they'd be gone in about two days, three days tops. Looking at my belly I just stared in silence at the rather big one thatwason myside. 'Must've been from when he kicked me...' I thought, tracing my hand along it and wincing slightly in pain.  
>Remembering that Darren and Evra were waiting for me to change, I shook my thoughts away and grabbed the t-shirt. Apparently I must have been seeing things because there were no shorts in the pile... But after putting the shirt on Irealized that it was big enough to cover most of my body. "Alright!" I called, pulling my hair out from under the top of it just as they walked back into the tent. Darren seemed to have calmed down in the time that they spent waiting outside, but Evra still seemed a little akward. "Well, what do ya think?" I asked kidishly, spinning slightly to let them know I was talking about the 'outfit', "You look like a boy" Darren laughed, causing me to grab the closest object (which luckly was an extra pillow) and throw it at him. He right away dodged, but I seemed to get my point across. The shirt that I was given was a dark shade of green, it was one of those ones which have like the attached long sleaved undershirt, so that being said, the sleaves hung over my hands...Being too long to fit me properly. Across the chest of it was the word; 'Serpentine' In a lighter green colour, so I right away knew who it belong to. While Evra walked back over to his bed, and Darren made his way toward his... Coffin, thing, I sat back down. Throwing the covers to the end of my bed before lyeing down and pulling them back over my body. "Goodnight" I yawned, closing my eyes. By the time the two of them mumbled there replys I had already fallen asleep.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Constant needle pricks and hours later, I was still nowhere close to being done tending to the pile of clothes that Rebecca brought out for me. Staring up at the, around 50 shirts and pants, I began to feel a little overwhelmed. True, there was no deadline mentioned but I wanted to prove how helpful I was by completing all my days work despite the fact that I was still easing into my new lifestyle. At least, that's the goal that I began working with. Now that things became more real, however, I realized that, that would be some difficult of a task. Looking around for any sign on the brunette, I realized that the coast was clear and dropped all that was holding. The moment the quiet tap of the sewing needle hitting the desk was herd, I leaned back comfortably into my chair and closed my eyes. Sure, I was slacking... But I couldn't help it! Do you have any idea how hard it is to remain interested in a job that just doesn't interest you? Weirdly phrased, I know... But I'm sure you get the idea. If only I had my ipod... The only thing that could probably keep me awake long enough to finish sewing and folding all the clothes. Shifting awkwardly, as if because of my thoughts, my ears perked up to the sound of music! Eyes re-opening, I stared around again but this time stopped my gaze as it found it's way to a near by open window. No doubt about it, the soft strumming of a guitar was coming from outside... I could almost feel my curiosity rising as I reached for the crutches and stood to my feet upon grabbing them. Taking small but swift strides toward the said window and only looking out it once I was well rested on the wall beside.  
>"What are you doing?" I asked, looking down at the snake boy. The music came to a sudden halt as Evra looked up at me innocently. My guess was that he thought I was someone else, because the moment he seemed to realize who I was he grinned."I could be asking you the same thing." He said, jumping off the porch like thing he was sitting on and quickly running back up the steps to reach eye level. Throwing the acoustic he had been playing over his shoulder by the strap after finally getting to the window. "I'm being forced to work." I sighed, resting my head in the palm of my hand as my arm took it's plate on the window sill. Evra laughed slightly, before reaching and rubbing the back of his neck. I could only smile, he just seemed to be so casual, so fun... I knew from the moment I met him that this was a guy I could get along with... Despite the way we met. "Well, it's been a few hours... I'm sure no one will care if you take a break." He said, motioning to the front door before walking off. Staring after him, a bit confused, I turned my attention over to the door just in time to watch him walk in, almost as if on Que. "Cmon" Evra said, waiting patiently as his arm held the thing open. Sunlight streamed in as if following his voice, sparkles of it shinning off the scales on his body. Had it not been for the fact that I was extremely eager to get out of this stuffy trailer thing, I probably would have stood there for awhile, just looking at him dazed like.<br>Clearly flustered, I scurried over. Crutches in hand even as I got to him. "I'm guessing you in the middle of one, yourself?" I asked, walking through the door and smiling brightly up at him as I passed. Evra followed me outside rather closely, so close that we were now walking side by side, arms just about touching. I could hear him chuckle before speaking, "I'm actually done everything." He admitted. I stared over at Evra in disbelief. Sure I didn't exactly know how much work he did, or even what his work was, but with what I was going through, despite being new here, I couldn't even begin to imagine how much work someone who had been here any longer would have to do. One glance over at me and Evra broke out into a smile, For some reason finding my expression humorous. "It helps when you have 'helpers'" He said, causing my shock to die down. "Darren?" I asked, he nodded. "Taking advantage of a friend like that!" I exclaimed, obviously kidding around, "Tsk, tsk." Evra gave me a look, as if to say; 'I'm innocent' before re-adjusting the guitar strap over his shoulder, "Ah, he doesn't care." Evra said, now smirking for some reason. "Especially since his, 'girlfriend', helps him out."; "Girlfriend?" My question followed his sentence almost instantly, I had yet to see much kids kids running around, leading me to begin guessing who the mystery girl was. Gaze returning to him I matched his smirk with that of my own, "His 'girlfriend' wouldn't happen to be Rebecca by any chance?" I said, looking ahead of us again as the two (Darren and Rebecca) came into view, and began walking in our direction. "You catch on quick" Evra countered back, placing his hand on my shoulder before hurrying ahead to reach them. By the time I had managed to catch up the three of them were deep in conversation, I didn't pay much mind to what they were saying though, as I was pretty caught up in trying to calm my nerves.  
>The moment his hand touched my shoulder it was like a shock went through my body. So, having to recover, the last thing on my mind was getting in on this topic, whatever it was. It wasn't until Rebecca looked over and said my name that I quickly brought my attention back to reality. "Sorry, what?" I asked, blinking continuously out of curiosity. "She was just wondering why your here." Darren said, stopping in his tracks along with the others. Of course I did too, but it took awhile for me to find balance because of the damn crutches. "Why I'm here?" Puzzled, I looked at Darren quietly. Had he forgotten? He was one of the main causes for mine being here! "Yeah" Evra cut in, thus causing me to avert my gaze back to him. "How are you f'd up?" F'd up? My whole mind, by now, was shooting through questions, what were they talking about? "He means freaked-up." Rebecca said, happening to stop my mind from just about exploding. "Or... Something like that. Mr. Tall refused to tell us much about you, so..." Rebecca stopped her sentence short, probably figuring I would answer her right away. Good guess, I suppose. "I guess, in a way, I'm a physic... I can read minds, tell fortunes, and sometimes move objects with my mind..." As I named off all of my, 'Talents' I tapped each finger of my left hand, gesturing that I was counting it all off. As I looked back up at them, I couldn't help but be a little caught off guard because of there expressions.<br>Darren looked just as confused as I probably did before, Evra seemed to be a bit out of it, and Rebecca... It was almost as if her eyes were shining. "Wow... Would've never guessed." Darren and Evra said in usion, both of them looking over at each other instantly as if challenging the other. "You tell fortunes?" Rebecca asked, stepping in front of me, wearing a huge smile. Jumping a bit, because of the tone of her voice, I just nodded. "You'll need to tell mine sometime." Another nod. My entire life I was rejected because of my ability... It was so weird to be treated like this. To be treated as if I were normal.


	11. Chapter 11

Have I ever mentioned just how much I love food? If not then I am now. Any type of food! Veggies, meat, and hell I'd even eat spinach if I was hungry enough! And right now I was hungry enough. Sitting by the fire that our supper was cooking on did very little to ease my growling stomach however, and despite how much I wanted to concentrate on the conversation me, Darren, Evra, and Rebecca were having, I couldn't help but casually look over at Truska every so often, quietly wondering just when everything would be ready to eat. Possibly noticing my lack of concentration Rebecca, who was sitting on a log beside me at the time, stood to her feet and walked over to the women. My gaze quickly averted itself to stare up and watch as Evra took her place. Originally him and Darren were sitting across from us, on yet another log... Wasn't much difference between that in ours, so the fact that he switched spots was a bit strange to me. "Just so Darren and his girlfriend can sit together." Evra explained. A quick stare over at him and it was easy to tell that Darren was blushing. With a giggle I looked down toward my feet and remained quiet. Even with the explanation Evra gave me though, I couldn't help but feel like there was more to his actions. Maybe I was just being too full of myself by thinking that he liked me... Or maybe he actually did! Whatever the case, the awkward silence seemed to end the moment Darren's 'girlfriend' came back into view. Carrying about two plates. "Are those for us?" He asked, smiling up at her as she finally reached us. With a shake of her head, Rebecca handed me one of the plates before sitting down beside Darren. "Go get your own." She sang. Both Evra and Darren sighed before standing to their feet and stalking off, causing both me and Rebecca to laugh, if not a bit mischievously.  
>"So" She said suddenly, looking from there retreating figures to me, "You like Evra, huh?" I could feel my face instantly heat up. The sausage that I had just taken a bite out of seemed to become lodged in my throat, thus producing a chocked cough. Hitting my chest lightly, as if healing the damage done by doing so, I spoke, "What, are you trying to kill me?" I huffed, sitting up straight and pretending to be too fixated on the plate resting on my lap, just so I didn't need to make eye contact. Rebecca laughed again, thus regaining my attention. "If it helps, it's clear that he feels the same way." She began, taking her time to eat a bit of her food before continuing with what she was getting at, "And personally, I think you two would make a cute couple." My blush remained, if at all possible more, darker. Its not that I hated what she said, in fact I was overjoyed to hear someone else say it! But... my heart felt as if it were going to explode out of my chest! That was the feeling that I hated. How could I like a guy that I had only met yesterday, anyway? Well, techniquely two days ago... But still! I tried to speak, but only ended up stammering. From the corner of my eye I could see Daren and Evra walking back towards us. So, deciding to worry about calming down, rather then attempting to disagree again, I averted my gaze back to my food and went back to eating. The redness of my face beginning to die down though more then likely still remaining in a bit of a tint. When Evra sat back down beside me, I couldn't help but move away slightly. Of course I didn't mean anything by that! It was just... Sort of a reflex? Good thing he hadn't noticed though, meaning he didn't start to worry. With a shake of my head I finished the rest of my meal and threw the disposable paper plate into the fire off to our left. "You said you played guitar, right?" Evra asked, for the moment forgetting about eating as he brought the topic up. His guitar itself was resting up against the log we were sitting on, so were my crutches. "Yeah" I answered back simply, somehow knowing what was going to come next. Just as I figured the acoustic was immediately handed over to me. "Well, go ahead." Evra instructed, staring right at my stunned face.<br>With a nod, I shifted a bit nervously before pressing the figure tips of my left hand against its strings. Like previously mentioned, I did prefer to sing... But at the moment I definitely rather strum a few cords then possibly embarrass myself. Music followed. To put it bluntly, I wasn't all that used to playing acoustic, so that being said, it all started out awkward. One wrong note later and I flinched away, halting the song I was just getting into. "Damnit" I grumbled, not noticing that Evra was gradually getting closer until he was more sitting behind me then beside. His arms just about wrapped around me as his hands placed themselves onto mine. My heart skipped a beat. No, not just once, add another 50 onto that. "Uh... what are you doing?" I asked, face yet again red. I could hear Darren and Rebecca chuckle, and while I was tempted to glare over at them I was a little too caught up wit what was going on to do so. Instead of answering with words however, he gently replaced my figures back on the strings. "With this type of guitar, you'll need to hold the strings down tighter." He said, and while I did hear him... I was just too dazed out to really listen to his advice. "You'll get the hang of it eventuall-";"Evra!" voice cut the bliss short, as he basically appeared behind the two of us. Safe to say we both jumped about 20 feet due to the scare, and though I remained sitting in my place, Evra somehow managed to loose balance and fall over, landing on his back. I turned rather quickly to stare up at the abnormally tall man, nerves only calming down once I was met with a smile. "Stop bothering the poor girl." He said, of course kidding around. As his eyes returned to stare at me, I stood to my feet quickly. "Yuki, now that you've finished eating, would you mind coming with me for a moment?" With a nod, I grabbed my crutches and waved bye to the others before following after Mr. Tall once he began to walk. I could hear a mumbled bye, but with my main priority being trying to walk along side Mr. Tall, despite the state I was in and his giant footsteps, I didn't take the time to stare back to see who had said it.  
>A few minutes passed before I realized we were heading back to his tent. A few seconds passed before we had reached it and were met by, 'Madam Truska.' Wasn't she just back with the others? Cooking? Well, whatever, she was here now. "Hello" Truska greeted, smiling brightly down at me. "Hey" I replied, a little baffled. Would 'baffled' be the right word for that? I should probably go with something more practical like... Hesitant? Yes! Hesitant. I mean, it's not like I go around checking out girls or anything, but she was pretty. Thus, in all honesty, making me worry about my own appearance. "Yuki" Mr. Tall spoke, again using my name to start the sentence, "Meet your teacher."<br>Wait... Wha?


	12. Chapter 12

"What do you mean…? 'Teacher'", I asked, my gaze returning back to Mr. Tall quite apprehensively. "I know you have a hard time controlling your ability," He began, motioning toward the women, "And while Madam Truska can't move objects with her mind, she would be more then capable to help you get a handle on everything." I blinked, giving it all time to sink in before agreeing. What? You thought I was going to decline this offer? With what happened to my father I would be crazy not to take this up! Even if he deserved what had happened to him, the next person who gets hurt because of me more then likely wont. The idea scared me. What, with the range of emotions I was going through recently, not to mention the power that each had…It was only a matter of time. And besides, how rare is it to meet a physic? Yet alone one that's willing to help you out? "Alright." I said, crossing my arms against my chest as I subconsciously looked at the ground beneath me. Mr. Tall placed his hand briefly on my shoulder before walking off. Leaving me there with my 'Teacher'. Upon hearing his retreating footsteps I returned my gaze back up to look at her, smiling but very slightly. "We will start tomorrow" Truska said, her words slow as if to help me understand what they were. Like Mr. Tall, she too had an accent. Though unlike his, it was easier to understandbut seemed more… Exotic? "For now, we should talk about what you can do." "Sure" I agreed, starring around to basically vary my actions. If there was one thing that freaked me out, it was eye contact. Too much of that really got to me. "Come." She said simply, turning on her heels and walking to a near by tent. I followed, all but hesitant, and limped inside after her. Watching her sit down I quickly did too. Luckily for me, the couch was close to the entrance so I didn't have to spend any more time standing. After resting the crutches up against the side of it, I looked back at Truska, expecting her to say something… But it seemed she was waiting for the same thing. "Oh… Um…" Biting my bottom lip, I moved a strand of hair back behind my ear and thought desperately of a way to start the conversation. She said she wanted to know what I could do so far, right? "Well… I can't tell fortunes unless someone lets me into their mind. It's a little complicated, but should someone give me permission I'd be able to read there mind and all that…" You're probably wondering how I figured that out? Well, I did have one friend… Back in grade one, I believe? Her name was Kayla and she was the only one that ever gave me the time of day. The only one that I could talk openly about all of this. What was strange was the fact that she was only my friend because of my little; 'issue.' She was interested in it, not me. In some random conversation of ours, she brought up the fact that I could read her mind. It was completely out of nowhere, my guess was that she had spent a little too much time in the library and on the internet researching, but the moment those words were uttered her thoughts began getting in the way of mine. Guess what was the cause of our friendship ending? The fact that she was using me. Truska brought me back to my thoughts by sliding a table in the middle of the floor, on it was a series of different sized cups. Some contained water, whileone a bunch of different shaped rocks and the last one was empty. "Try moving all of these one by one, but concentrate on only moving one of them at a time." She instructed, sitting back down and watching intently. Blinking slightly, I looked at the first empty cup and it began to levitate. This wasn't all too hard… Putting it back down, I slid the same cup to the other side of the table and one by one all of them followed. By the time they had all been placed oppositely in order, I could feel a headache coming on. "Good," She praised, "Now move all of the rocks into the empty cup, and then the water into the cup that used to have the rocks." I knew right away the rocks wouldn't be much of a problem. It was the water that I was worried about. Yeah, I moved objects and stuff with my mind before, but a liquid! I've never attempted that… With a quiet sigh, the rocks flew into the air as instructed and once hovering above the empty cup I dropped my gaze so they too fell. "Now the water." Truska reminded me, this time standing up and walking closer to the table as if to better analyze the situation. With a nod of my head my gaze averted itself to stare at the cup full of water. It took a few seconds but soon it began swooshing around, then slowly but surely moving out of it, still in the shape of a cup. From the corner of my eye I could see Truska smile. Causing me to too. Though, the pain in my head was getting stronger. And by the time the cup shaped water was halfway toward its destination, my hold on it vanished and it fell onto the table. Splashing everywhere. "Agh…" I groaned, placing my right hand to my temple and closing my eyes in pain. Immediately Truska was by my side, hand on my back as she tried to get through to me. "You did well." She said reassuringly as I looked back up, hand remaining placed against the side of my head. "It will take some time, but I think you'll be alright." With another smile she walked over to what seemed to be a mini fridge and grabbed from it a bottle of water. With what had just happened, I was a little sick of the element but…The thirst I was going through beat whatever hate that I had.  
>Sitting up I waited for her to walk over and hand the bottle to me, but instead of doing so her head turned off to the right to stare out a window. Curiosity got the better of me and before I knew it, my eyes also drifted over. The three that I had recently been sitting with were standing there. And upon noticing that we noticed them, dodged out of view. Laughing a bit, Truska closed the space between her and the window and opened it, leaning outside in order to see them. "What are you three doing?" She asked. I remained sitting, my attention having turned back to the mess of water that was spread out across the table. "We just wanted to check up on Yuki…" I could hear Rebecca say, causing my lips to turn upwards into a smile. With a sigh, Truska moved away from the window. "Get in here." She said, before walking over and handing me the water bottle, which I greatfully took and right away uncapped it to take a sip. Afterwards, of course, looking over at them as they walked in. "Hey" Darren said, rather humorously. I just rolled my eyes, smile remaining. "So, what do you want, creepers?" I asked, putting the bottle down on the table after Truska finished cleaning up the water. "Evra missed you" Rebecca cooed, pushing the snake boy closer. "I was just… Worried." He snapped back, turning to look at her with an; ill kill you sort of expression. It was easy to tell that he was lying, so that being said, I knew I was blushing again. "Well, im fine guys." I spoke up; ending whatever hostility there was in the room. All eyes were back on me now, causing me to shift a bit nervously. Darren randomly walked away from the small crowd and made his way over to the table, picking up the cup with all the rocks in it. "That was really cool, by the way." He said, shaking it slightly before putting it back down on the table. I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly, staring away in embarrassment. "Thanks… I guess…" I mumbled, only looking up again once Madam Truska walked in front of me. "You can leave now, Yuki." She said, picking up and handing me back my crutches. Instead of speaking, I stood to my feet and 'walked' over to Evra and Rebecca. Together we walked outside, Darren following close behind us. "So you really have to share a room with these slobs?" Rebecca asked, obviously talking about Darren and Evra, who right away looked over at her defensively. I giggled lightly, gaze remaining ahead of us as we made our way to the tent. "I guess… I mean, apparently there was nowhere else." I replied. Rebecca sighed, hands on her hips as she pondered about something. "Well, you'll more then likely have your own tent soon… But starting tomorrow you can room with me." I right away looked at her, pretty shocked by the offer. "You wouldn't mind?" I asked, she just shook her head no in response. "I just need to clear out some things to make space, but you're more then welcome." My smile grew. "Sure, alright!" Our walking ceased as we finally reached Evra's tent. I hadn't noticed until now, but he seemed a little upset… Wonder why? "G'night!" Rebecca said, parting from us and walking off. I waved a bit enthusiastically before following Darren into the tent. Evra had walked inside the moment we reached it, and was currently un-wrapping his pet snake from a drum set that stood in the middle of the room. I fell onto my bed, throwing my crutches off to the side as I sighed heavily. Finally, I could rest my foot… After placing my hands on the bed, on either side of me, I looked down at my left one. Which was on a stack of clothes. 'Rebecca…' I thought, picking it all up and sorting through some of it. The outfits consisted mostly of skinny jeans and t-shirts, though she did manage to slip in some more of her 'out there' attire. Not that I minded, after spending a day dressed up like this I couldn't help but fall in love with the idea. One thing really stuck out to me though. Pajamas. A long tang top with matching shorts, both of them silk. I almost couldn't wait to change into it.<br>"Guys…" I said. Instantly, as if reading my mind, they left the tent. Leaving me there with the snake. Who, to my luck, seemed to be caught up with re-wrapping its body around what I think to be a pillow. I was clearly still hesitant to be around it, I'm not necessarily terrified of snakes, in fact I can handle the smaller ones quite well… But this was definitely a different case. With a shake of my head I undressed once again and, before I could look over the bruises like before, put on the pajama shirt. After putting the shorts on, I rested back so my head was on the pillow and ran my hand through my hair. Today had passed so quickly… Yet so much happened… Remembering the guys, I turned my head to look at the entrance of the tent. "Alright!" I said, looking away again once they walked inside. "I leave for a few minutes…" Evra mumbled, more then likely talking to the snake, as he walked toward his bed. For some reason quiet, Darren made his way past us and toward the coffin. Taking a little bit of time to try and decide whether I should ask him or not, I sat up and stared over. "Why do you sleep in that thing?" I asked, gaining his attention. Darren looked, worriedly? Over at Evra before answering my question. "I… Well, I'm a half vampire." My left eyebrow raised itself skeptically. What was he, eight? I gave up tales of vampires and demons a long time ago… "Very funny." I said, laughing a bit to follow my words. "He's not lying." Evra cut in. My gaze moved to him, the skepticism being replaced by interest. With all that I've seen throughout the past three days, how could I not believe something like that? Just because vampires are known as mythical creatures? Hell, I was staring at a real life snake boy and I myself could move objects with my mind! Darren… Was definitely telling the truth. "Mr. Crepsley too?" I asked, suddenly energetic and full of curiosity. Darren seemed a little taken back, because of how easy it was for me to believe him, but took no time when it came to answering, "Yeah… He's a full vampire though, and the one that turned me." My eyes seemed to shine at the very topic; it was like I was in my own fairytale. "Do you… Have any cool vampire powers?" I asked, deciding since we were discussing this to bring that up. "Well…"Darren mumbled, turning away to open the coffin up, "I can flit."; "Flit?"; "It's like… I can run really fast." Run really fast? "You have to show me, tomorrow." I said, eager to know exactly what he was talking about. "Sure, just get some sleep." Darren laughed, taking his shirt off and lifting himself up into the coffin.  
>The moment he lied down the door closed, and it was then that what he said really dawned on me. I was sleeping in the same tent of a Vampire. What if he tried to drink my blood or something? Panic swept over me. Pure, fear. I no longer felt safe in my bed ALONE like I had been before that entire conversation. My gaze turned to look over at Evra, who had also managed to take off his shirt and was currently lying under the blankets. Trying to get to sleep. I didn't want to bother him… and how weird would it be if I asked if we could sleep together? The thought itself was enough to make me become extremely flustered. But still… I needed sleep, and there was no way I could get it if I had to sleep alone. Hesitating slightly, and taking a few minutes to gain some composure, I hugged a pillow to my chest and stood to my feet. Taking quiet, slow limps toward his bed. It wasn't that big of a distance so I was able to get to it without using those damn crutches. "Um… Evra…" I mumbled, poking his arm lightly in attempt to get his attention. Evras back was facing me, but the pace of his breathing, and the fact that he didn't answer me was enough to convince me that he was sleeping. With a sigh, I turned back toward my bed, with every intention to just get over it, but was stopped in my tracks as a hand grasped my arm. Turning quickly, my eyes met with his. "I didn't wake you up, did I?" I asked, worriedly as he let go of me. "If I said no I would be lying." He replied, laughing slightly. "What's up?" Evra sat up, the blanket that had once been draped over his body sliding off to reveal his chest. Thank god it was dark, because I was sure my face, by now, was as red as a tomato. "Um… Well," It took awhile to find the right words, and after having stammered out a bunch of other two letter ones I finally said it. "Do you mind… If I sleep with you tonight?" While I braced myself for him to immediately say no, what happened next came as a huge surprise. Upon hearing my shyly asked question, he moved off to the side and held the blanket up so I could lye down. "S…Sure." He replied, telling by the tone of his voice he too was a bit embarrassed… Not wanting to stand there in shock for too long, and make myself look like a total idiot, I stepped closer to the bed and lied down beside him. All the while worrying that he'd hear the thumping coming from my chest. The moment my head hit the pillow I just put down, he rested the blanket over me and lied back.<br>Neither of us said a word.


	13. Chapter 13

My eyes winced slightly as voices sounded from outside. My guess, from the lack of blinding sunlight, it was still extremely early... Clearly; that didn't stop the members of the Cirque however, from continuing there work. Or, whatever it is that was going on. With a quiet yawn I rolled onto my back and opened my eyes so I was then staring up at the roof of the tent, more or less trying to gain some composure and wake up a bit more before even attempting to get out of bed. My mind was so hazy, half of what had happened this past week seemed like a blur. God, how my head hurt. Other then that... compared to the last few days of being here, I had a great sleep. This bed was so much comfier then mine. Rubbing my eyes out of tradition, I placed my hands on the bed to either side of me and hoisted myself up, or... At least attempted to. By the time I had gotten even remotely close to sitting up something, that I had only just realized was draped across my chest, pulled me back down and into a tight embrace. My face instantly began to heat up. Everything that had happened last night flooded back to me all at once. Darren telling me he was a vampire, how scared I was after hearing that, and of course... Falling asleep beside Evra. The snake boy that was now holding me as he continued to sleep. Hesitantly I turned my head to the right to get a better look at him. His lips twitched every so often, as if threatening to break out into a smile at any moment. His black hair hung over his lightly closed eyes, his expression remaining calm... Just the way he looked, I couldn't help but wonder what it was that he was dreaming about. The sudden questions caused my mind to drift, though only for a moment because I was soon brought back to the issue at hand due to our chests that were now resting against each others. I could feel his heart beating, and compared to mine it was definitely going at a slower rate. Despite how much I wanted to remain this way, and possibly fall back asleep because of how comfy I was... I knew that wouldn't be a very good idea, what with Darren who was probably going to wake up soon. In Fact, the sound of that damned coffin opening told me that my fear had been realized. Darren was awake, and Evra was still holding me as if we were a couple. No doubt in mind the vampire would take all of this the wrong way, but then again... who could really blame him? All I knew at the moment though, was that I needed to think of something to do, and fast, before he caught sight of the little 'situation.' Grabbing hold of as much of the blanket as I could, I swung it over mine and Evra's shoulders before tightly closing my own eyes, breathing a bit raggedly as I tried to relax and make it look like I was actually sleeping instead of just faking it. From what I could hear, Darren had changed out of his pajamas and into some clothes, and was currently making his way toward the exit. I almost thought that he wouldn't notice us, my hope even began to rise as he passed by... But almost as if on Que the footsteps I had been eagerly listening to was cut short, and that's when the laughing began. At first I could tell that he was a little caught off guard, making me understand that pulling the blanket completely over our bodies wasn't such a good idea. I mean, maybe if he knew that we were still wearing clothes he wouldn't jump to the conclusion that he had jumped to just now. Whatever the case, it's not like I could turn back time. Evra, who the laughing more then likely bothered, began to stir. A groan followed thus letting me know that he was just starting to wake up. Still though, I remained lying pretending to be asleep. Even as the snake boys arms moved away from around me I showed no sign of giving up my act. I couldn't face either of them right now. It was just way too embarrassing.  
>"What's so funny?" Evra asked, again guessing by the noise, he had sat up and turned his attention over to his friend, completely confused and seemingly a bit disoriented. The laughing died down right away, followed by Darren shifting a bit out of uneasiness before responding. "You sure work fast, huh?" He said, it was then that my eyes re-opened. Only to meet that of Evra's. We remained that way for a little while, neither of us saying anything until Darren cut back into the conversation, "Can't you guys wait to do stuff like that... Until I'm not in the room?" I sat up quickly, completely flustered because of what was going on. The blanket that had been covering my body slipped off to reveal that I was indeed wearing clothes, causing understanding to appear as the vampires expression. "Ah, my mistake." He joked, waving slightly before hurrying outside. I sighed in annoyance before looking back over at Evra, my hand winding its way around the back of my neck and moving slightly to rub out the tension. "Morning." I said, grinning childishly as I watched him also break out into a smile. "G'morning!" Evra replied, sliding over to the end of the bed and stepping off of it onto the floor. Even with our cheerful attitudes the awkwardness between us was easy to tell. "Did you... have a good sleep?" He asked suddenly. I quickly looked away, moving a strand of my hair back behind my left ear as I tried desperately to hide the blush that I was sure had become visible. "Yes." I replied, from the corner of my eye I could see him nod and turn toward his dresser, thus allowing me to calm back down and get over the initial shock of the started topic. "Evra..." I said, allowing whatever spontaneous feeling I had to take over any thoughts or mind control that I would usually use before asking whatever question I was aiming toward asking. My gaze was back on him now, looking from his bare chest up to his face. And taking my time while doing so. "Yeah?" He asked questionably, having just picked out what he would be wearing for the day. Normal casual stuff, t-shirt and jeans. Nothing I haven't seen him in already. "Um... I was wondering if you had a girlfriend or something?" I know, stupid question... But isn't it better to be safe then sorry? Not that I thought of Evra as the type of guy to get all flirty with some girl, despite the fact that he was already dating one, but I had herd of some men who do that sort of thing. And as I just stated; better safe then sorry. Yeah. I said it again. Oh well. Get over it. My question itself seemed to catch him off guard, as he just stood there as if trying to find the words to say in order to give it an answer. Making me slightly panic. Sure, Evra didn't seem like that mentioned kind of guy but how am I supposed to know that? I had only met him a few days ago. You could more then likely guess that by now, my head was spinning. After thinking something through, Evra placed the clothes that he was holding down on the dresser of which they came and walked over to take a seat beside me. "You really think I have a girlfriend?" He snickered, raising his arm and then pointing at it. Of course in order to refer to his scales I frowned, placing my hand on his arm and moving it back down to his side in the process. "And just what do you mean by that? Any girl would be lucky to have you." My body remained turned, hand still placed softly on his arm as I lectured my point. He seemed almost dazed, and it wasn't until I noticed how close we were, since I was basically leaned over him, that I realized why. "And just what do you mean by that?" Evra copied, moving closer by the second. I froze on the spot. Not sure whether to move away or lean forward. Not sure... Of really anything due to the fact that my mind was blank.<br>Time seemed to be going in slow motion, it seemed like it took minutes rather then seconds for his face to get close enough to mine to make him close his eyes. Just by how worried and nervous he seemed about all of this, I knew, like me, that this would also be his first kiss. How could I ruin that? Why would I ruin this? I wanted to kiss him. It was then that I knew for sure, that I stopped doubting my feelings. I knew that I liked Evra Von. Just the same, I was still entirely hesitant to follow his lead and close my eyes. But I did. And finally began to lean toward him, wanting our lips to finally meet. And just as they were about to, just as I got that sensation that they were extremely close to doing so, a 'squee' sounded from behind us. I pulled abruptly away, eyes quickly opening as I let go of Evra's arm and turned to look at the cause of the disturbance. Rebbecca, who had her hands held tightly over Darren's which were held up against her mouth. The twos expression was a mix between shocked and apologetic. "Sorry, sorry sorry." Darren pleaded, backing back out of the tent as quick as possible, and just about dragging his girlfriend along with him. "I told her not to but-" The rest of his words were muffled out, mostly because they had left the tent but I guessed Rebbecca had a lot to do with cutting him off. Seeing them leave I turned my gaze back to Evra and wrapped a strand of my hair around a finger of my right hand. Face, by now I was sure, completely red. "That was... I'm sorry if..." Evra mumbled, trying to peace together some kind of explanation or apology for his random flirtatious act. I giggled faintly before shifting a bit closer toward him and leaning closer. I don't exactly know what compelled me to act so... So strange, but I just couldn't stand to see him like this. He wanted a kiss, so I kissed him on the cheek. A quick peck of course, nothing much. I stood up right afterwards and walked outside after Darren and Rebecca before he could say anything. I mean, we could talk later about what had happened... In fact, I knew we definitely would... But for now, I wanted to give him some time to comprehend everything. Even though it was just a kiss on the cheek, it was a big step for me. The real thing could wait.  
>As far as I was concerned we both weren't going anywhere any time soon.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Hitting the mouth of the tent open as I walked through it, I quickened my pace in order to finally reach outside. Being in my pajamas, the moment my foot hit the cold ground I shivered back into safety however. Thus ruining my attempt at a swift exit. Evra, who seemingly just recovered from the small kiss quickly jumped to his feet and walked up beside me. Bending down briefly to pick up something that was lying on the ground to my left. "Here..." He said, at the same time throwing a pair of sandals in my direction. I was able to catch them, but that's not to say I didn't do it clumsily. After almost dropping them about twenty times I finally held them securely in my hands, my gaze drifting from Evra down at them as I blushed furiously out of embarrassment. I could always just pass the stupidity thing off as being too tired, after all it was still extremely early... But, as Evra put on his own shoes and walked passed me and outside to meet the others, I realized an explanation wouldn't be needed. 'I think too much...' I thought, hitting my head dramatically before slipping on the sandals. The edges of them were pink, thus drawing me to the conclusion that Rebecca snuck them into the tent when no one was looking. Great timing too, I swear if I didn't know any better I'd say she was the psychic one. Running my hand through my, strangely enough, straight hair, I hurried after the snake boy and stopped at his side once close enough. Darren and Rebecca were standing in front of us, each of them carrying two bags. The ones draped over their shoulders already seemed to be full of something... But, I dreaded to guess what that something was. "Well, it's about time!" Rebecca said, placing her hands on her hips as the bag held in her hand swayed along with the movement. "Chores?" Evra guessed, slumping slightly, not at all enthusiastic about the thought. Darren nodded briefly before responding, "Chores."Rebecca rolled her eyes before pointing to the exit of the Cirque Du Freak camp ground. And though she tried desperately to hide it, it was easy to tell that she also dreaded the thought of work so early in the day. "What exactly do we have to do?" I asked, crossing my arms against my chest and eyeing the two extra bags that Evra had just taken from the two of them. "Gather up dead animals." He replied simply, as if the thought wasn't at all repulsive! Swinging one of the bags over his shoulder he handed me the extra one and smiled, probably finding my expression humorous. I cringed slightly at the thought, causing the others to laugh in amusement. "Dead...animals? Really?" I looked from the bag that I was now holding, to Evra, and then over to Rebecca, both of which only nodded in reply. "It's not as bad as it seems, we just walk along the road outside of camp and pick up road kill." Darren said, almost heartlessly. "Not as bad as it seems?" I questioned, shaking my head a bit in panic before turning back toward the tent. "Alright, just give me a second to change and I'll meet you guys there." I mumbled, giving up on trying to talk sense into the issue at hand and walking inside rather then waiting for one of them to give me permission. Upon taking my first few steps back into the tent I walked over to where I placed all of the clothes that Rebecca had given me previously, on a chair that rested beside my bed, and sorted through it all to pick out a decent outfit. Just from standing here, trying to decide, it was safe to say that it was freezing outside...That being said, it didn't take me long to pick out the best outfit; Typical jeans and a sweater. Along with the running shoes I had to wear I knew that I would be protected from the cold so I could care less about the casualness of it all. Taking my silk pajamas off I quickly stepped into my jeans and put on the gray sweater. Following that with socks and then the shoes that I had placed out under the chair. After running my hand through my hair for about the fifth time since I had woken up, I reached for my hair brush and quietly used it to take out whatever knots and tangles I had within the strands. "Hey, you decent?" Someone called from outside, it was only a matter of seconds before I figured out the voice being herd was that of Darren's. "Um.. Yeah?" Placing the brush back down I turned on my heels just in time to watch as he walked inside. His usual smile still upon his lips, even as he met my not so eager expression. "Why aren't you with the others?" I asked, straightening out the sweater that I wore before walking over to stand in front of him. "We figured someone should wait behind for you, since you don't know your way around the area yet. And since I promised that I would show you the whole 'flit' thing, I figured I should be the one to." I blinked, remembering the whole vampire thing that was discussed last night before smiling slightly. "Well, alright." I said, walking past and leading him outside. I expected him to give me some kind of warning, but the moment he caught up I was lifted up onto his back without such a thing. "Hold on" Darren said, before beginning to jog and then speeding up to a rather fast run. Being as shocked as I was, I barely had any time before then to cling onto his neck in fear. "Oh, and hold your breath!" He called, grabbing my arms and snaking them around his neck himself, more then likely figuring I wouldn't snap out of it long enough to do so.  
>Not wanting to go against his word, in case of what would probably happen if I did, I quickly took in a deep breath of air and held my breath. Just in time too, as his running soon grew faster and soon I had to close my eyes because of the headache I was getting from the blurred objects passing by us. God it was such a rush! Unfortunately though, it only took about two seconds to reach the others... And just as quickly as I had been lifted up onto his back, I was placed back onto the ground. My head was like, spinning! It was hard for me to comprehend where I was yet alone what had just happened. Shifting nervously I stumbled back a bit, thinking that I was going to fall onto the ground... But I didn't... Instead I fell into someones arms. "What-who?" My gaze drifted up to the one that had caught me. The feel of his hands was enough to convince me of who he was, but I just wanted to be sure... It was only when my gaze met Evras that the pieces finally fit together. "Haha... Thanks." I mumbled, trying to regain composure as he helped me stand properly, though leaving his hands on my shoulders even after. Worried that I wasn't yet able to stand on my own. "Well, you kind of fell into me." He laughed, patting my back after being sure I was fine and walking around me so we were facing each other. I smiled briefly before looking over at Darren and Rebecca, whom were already ahead of us. For some reason deciding against waiting to see if I was okay. At first I slightly panicked, thinking the worst and imagining that they were mad at me, but the moment that Rebecca looked back and winked in my direction all worry that I had once been feeling drifted away. Whatever it was that had just happened, was staged. "Ugh, that girl..." I mumbled to myself, feeling my face heat up at the thought of what they tried to accomplish. "Did you... say something?" Evra spoke up, cutting my thoughts short and causing me to bring my attention back to him. With another smile I innocently laced my hand with his and hurried after them. Replying with a "No, nothing" before doing so. Telling by the silence which followed, Evra had dropped the entire question due to my actions. He was shy, and what could I say... I was making me eager to see where this entire relationship would end up. I mean, who would make the first move? Would the first move even be made? Thinking of some kind of answer that would... Well, answer these questions my face began to flush even more. What was I doing? I mean, I hardly knew the guy! Why was I thinking such thoughts when we only just became friends? I shook my head, frantically trying erase such things from my mind before catching up with the others so I could look at least somewhat normal? I didn't want to give Rebecca or Darren reason to suspect that I liked Evra. Even if I did, which I CLEARLY did, I just didn't want to give them anything to coo at. "Yuki~" Someone sang, it was only then that I noticed the hand waving in front of my eyes. Hitting it away playfully I looked at Rebecca questionably. "Sorry, I dazed out there..." I explained, rubbing the back of my neck in a carefree sort of manner. She snorted before hurrying after Darren, who was waiting for us a bit up the road. "We'll meet up with you guys back at the Cirque!" He called, waving as if to get our attention, "We'll eat lunch when we get back!" With that the two, hand in hand, walked off. With a sigh I stared around the area me and Evra had been left in. I don't know how they could even think of eating after hunting down roadkill, but it was definitely the last thing on my mind. Laughing Evra let go of my hand and placed his hand on my shoulder in attempt to be comforting. "Don't worry about picking any of the animals up, just tell me when you spot something and I will." Shocked, I looked up at him and smiled apologetically. "You sure?" I asked, hesitant to let him do most of the work, despite how much the idea appealed to me. After watching him nod I sighed and gave up on being stubborn. After all, he offered, right? Grinning he walked to the side of the road, and jumped down into a small ditch that rested there. I figured that would be the best place as any to find the dead bodies that we were looking for, so I followed him over to it, though stayed at the side of the road rather then jumping down after him in order to keep a closer eye on the road. Together, we decided to walk in the opposite direction that the others had went in. Neither of us speaking, but it wasn't as if the silence was awkward. Just being able to spend this time with him was enough to make me happy, and telling by the grin that was still on his lips I figured he felt the same way.<br>After about the fifth animal that Evra managed to find in the ditch that he was still walking in, the bag was only about half full. Having only managed to find small things such as; squirrels and rabbits we were still far off from filling up the other one however, and having already been on the search for half an hour I didn't even want to begin to guess how much longer we'd have to look. My feet hurt and despite how gross this job was, my appetite managed to remain, and because of this I was starving! I was about to give up hope, and plead my case to Evra so we could maybe call it a day, when my gaze fell onto something in the distance. It was another animal, that's for sure... But it was a lot bigger then what he had been scavenging for the past while. My heart rate sped up, it was a deer! That, alone, I was sure would be enough to help us reach our goal. "Hey Evra! Look!" I exclaimed, pointing toward it excitedly as I looked down at him. After throwing yet another animal in the bag he carried Evra turned his attention to whatever it was that I was pointing at. The smile that had long since faded re-appeared upon realizing what it was I had found. "Great! Help me up so we can carry it back to camp together!" He said, securing the strap of the bag around his shoulder before reaching his hand up for me to grab. I did so within seconds, and had just started to help him climb back up onto the road when I herd a sick crunching sound. Followed by a sort of splatter from the very same direction of the deer. Shocked, I turned my head to stare back over at it, pausing on the spot as I was met with the sight ofa car slowly making it's way toward us. It was black, and small. The windows were tinted but because of the brightness of the day I was able to see the outlines of the people sitting inside. That split second seemed to be all it took to cause Evra and myself to loose our balance. Through no fault of our own we both fell over. Well, I did then Evra followed, thus meaning he landed on top of me. Blushing insanely I looked up to meet his eyes, for that brief moment forgetting about the familiar car that was now only a little ways ahead of us. We both blinked in usion before turning our gazes to stare up at the vehicle that had stopped beside us. The back window rolled down to reveal , sitting behind it. I could feel Evra shiver, thus making me do the same. The guy, though looked Merry because of the smile on his face, was still horribly scary. It was just a sort of sense about him... Believe me, if you ever met up with a guy like this you would know what I'm talking about! "Why, hello." The obese man said, leaning forward as to get a better look at us. "And what are we up to?" Due to his question, I'm sure my face was as red as a tomato. Still, I wasn't about to let that get in the way of my getting rid of this guy as soon as possible. "That's none of your-" Before I could finish Evra quickly covered my lips with his hand, stopping me from speaking the rest of my sentence. "We... We just fell." He said quickly. laughed before leaning back into his seat. "I will be waiting for your return to the Cirque." He said quickly, before re-closing the window just as the car started to drive off. "Don't tell me hes going to the Cirque too!" I said, or at least attempted to... My words were quickly muffled out because of Evra who's hand was still placed over my mouth. "Oh-Sorry!" Evra said, moving his hand away and placing it on the ground beside my head, as if to balance himself out. I thought for sure he would get off me the moment that he had the chance to, but that obviously wasn't the case as he remained ontop. "E-Evra?" I stuttered, staring up at his dazed expression. It took him a little while but soon he snapped out of it, but only long enough to move a bit closer toward me. Despite how scared we had just been a moment ago, nothing else seemed to matter now. Reacting with pure instinct I reached my arms up and wrapped them around his neck, thus causing him to get even closer. After a few seconds our lips were only inches apart. And finally, after what felt like hours, they met. This all being so sudden, we both really didn't know what to do from here. But Evra gradually managed to ease into it, sliding his hands up my back and pulling me closer so our chests were also touching, then holding me there as he pressed his lips tighter against mine. My heart was dancing in my chest by now. His lips were just so soft... It was safe to say that I was dazed beyond belief, and while neither of us had the experience to go by he somehow managed to still lead the kiss.  
>Using his free hand to stroke my side rather swiftly, I gasped a bit in surprise, thus giving him entry to my mouth. His tongue slipped in and moved against my own, almost as if asking for me to contribute to what was going on. I lyed there, still as a statue, for a little while before abiding by his request and lifting my tongue to wrestle with his. We continued on like this for a few minutes, in attempt to take our time and enjoy every second. I'm not exactly sure how long it had lasted, but we only parted from eachother once out of breath. I was the first to pull away, lying my head back on the ground as I took in deep breaths of air. Evra quickly rolled off to the side so he was also lying on his back, beside me though. Together we looked up at the sky, trying to get back at a steady pace of breathing before attempting to speak to one another. "That was..." Evra said, panting in between words, "Just... Yeah..." I finished for him, looking over out of curiosity as he sat up and turned his head to meet my gaze. "I don't think that deer will be of any use to us now." He began, standing to his feet just as I sat up, smiling like some kind of mad man. Rubbing the back of his head he reached down toward me, gripped my hand, and then pulled me back to my feet. "Lets head home." Smiling along with him, I picked up the bags that we had dropped earlier and held his hand once again. Together, we walked back to the Cirque. For the moment forgetting all about the threat of , the reason why he was there, and even what would happen should we return almost empty handedly. Our minds were completely centered around the kiss we hadjust shared.<br>We were in complete bliss.


	15. Chapter 15

As we got closer and closer to getting back to camp, you could almost see our anxiety rising. With the threat of being there becoming more real, by the time we had actually reached the cirque we probably both looked like a bunch of nervous wrecks. Staring around cautiously, before taking the first step into the camp site, Evra clung onto my hand even tighter. Guessing by the way he was acting, he was terrified of the guy. More so then I was. I mean, sure he was creepy... And the way he spoke... I can't really explain it but there was just a tone or something in his voice that made me feel all the more uneasy, but I wasn't THAT scared of him. The way I seen it; even if he did have some sort of mind reading ability (Like how he guessed my name during our first meeting) he was still just some fat guy. As much as I wanted to, I just couldn't understand what Evra was so freaked out about. Sure, I wasn't really looking forward to seeing again either, but the thought alone didn't leave me shaking in my boots. "You gonna be okay?" I asked, turning my head to look over at him; a comforting grin placing itself upon my lips as I noticed he had brought his attention back to me. Hesitating slightly at first, Evra merly nodded in reply. As if thinking that should he say anything, the obese man was going to jump out of nowhere and attack. Sighing I remained by his side, edging past tents and trailers as we made our way back to his. After a few minutes I could vaguely make out the snake inspired tent, the view being covered mostly by the rest of the 'homes' ahead of us, and just as it seemed like I would be able to lye down and rest for a good few hours someones voice boomed over most of the other noise, and caught my attention. "Hey! Yuki!" Rebecca yelled, hurrying to catch up with us. I just about had to force Evra to stop walking, it seemed as if he had his heart set on getting back to his tent. Like it was some kind of safety point. By the way his eyes narrowed when we both stopped walking, I could tell that he wasn't all that eager to give up on the idea. However, upon noticing Rebecca as she reached us, his expression softened. "What's up?" I asked, waiting eagerly for her to say what she wanted to say so we could continue on our way. Not that I was trying to be rude, it was just that my legs killed! And the bruises that rested on them just made matters worse. Not to mention my broken ankle, which had been barely noticeable up until I started to get tired."Did you guys hear? ba-" Rebecca stopped her sentence short, having realized why Evra was acting so weird, "Don't remind us" I spoke up, before either of them could. Evra had started shaking a bit again, due to the mention of , so like what he had done before I tightened my grip on his hand a little bit. Just to try and calm him down.  
>"Well... I've been asked to find you Yuki, c'mon." She waved slightly before turning on her heels and walking off a bit. I blinked, only after letting what she said sink in before actually turning my gaze over to Evra. "I'll see you after then, okay?" I said, going to let go of his hand. His expression was a mix between scared and worried, whatever it was that he was thinking though, his grip remained firm so that I couldn't leave. "I'm coming with you." He said rather seriously. I stared at him for a few seconds, trying to decide if that was such a good idea. Even if I were to argue my point across, with how bent on following through with what he offered he seemed to be, I knew there would be no negotiating. "Are you sure? I won't hold it against you, y'know." I replied, though in return getting no sign from him that he was going to give up. "I'm not letting you talk to him without me there." Despite the signals that he was setting off before, it seemed to be more worry now then anything so I just shrugged the entire debate off. Smiling, in thanks of course, I looked back over at Rebecca and followed after her, Evra directly by my side.<br>It didn't take very long for me to figure out where we were headed, 's tent. It was easy for me to pin-point our location because his tent was the only one that rested away from everyone else's. Yeah, it was still on the campground but it was further of a distance. I had begun to limp again, around the time that we had ditched the built in pathway and started to travel over the rather large patch of grass, and since I left my crutches back at Evras (Because I thought I wouldn't need them anymore; god how stupid can I be?) I ended up using him as my support. His arm protectively draped around me as he held me up and helped me make my way to the entrance of the tent. I hated feeling so useless, but at the same time... Loved that he was helping me out. Ever since what happened earlier, you know, the kiss, we hadn't really spoken. Not that it made things awkward, mind you, it was just that in the whole rush of things neither me nor him dared to look at the other. In fear that it WOULD make things awkward. Confusing? I suppose it could be. Now though, because we needed to; 'work together' it got rid of most of the tension. Casual glances here and there weren't over thought if you catch my drift.  
>Holding the door of the tent open for us, I could tell that Rebecca was trying her best to not coo over mine and Evras current state. I was blushing enough as it was so you could only imagine how grateful I was to not have to hear the added in; 'So cute!' from my hopeless romantic friend. Evra had taken the two bags that we both had, and was currently balancing them on his free shoulder, but upon passing Rebecca allowed them to fall to the ground. Good thing he did too, for a moment I was almost worried he would take them along with us. I mean, who would want a bunch of dead animals in there home? Certainly not , or his guest . Speaking of which, while was off to the side, poring drinks, the obese man sat unmoved and smiling in a chair just ahead of us. Rebecca had left by now, though with her personality I figured she'd be roaming around the tent with Darren or something. Trying to catch some kind of give away as to what was going on.<br>"So you've finally arrived." spoke up, shifting up so he was sitting as straight as he possibly could, his hands wound around some kind of... watch? I couldn't really get a good look, but that would be my first guess. Evra, whom had been actually pretty brave up until this point, began shaking a bit in fear. His arm pulling me closer to him defensively, despite how scared he obviously was. I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could cut in, stopping my sentence short. "Evra, help Yuki to the chair and please leave." His accent was as strong as ever, so it took me a little while to piece together what he had said. But Evra, he right away stepped forward to reply. "Could I stay?" He asked, not wanting to bring up a reason around the source, and letting his expression tell most of the story. sighed however, and merly shook his head no to answer. With a small groan Evra glanced briefly over at me before helping me to a chair that was right in front of . A little hesitant to be left alone, I snuggled close to Evra for a few seconds before taking my seat. "I'll be outside." He explained, placing his hand on my head in a sort of kiddish way as he walked past me and back outside.  
>I watched him leave in silence, for some reason getting scareder by the moment. Now that Evra was gone, I felt kind of helpless... Mr. Tall, who had finally pored the drinks he seemed to be working on for awhile, made his way over to the two of us and handed me the smallest cup. Upon further examination, it was just water. However, the other two seemed to be full of some kind of other liquid. Perhaps alcohol? Telling by the shade it probably was. He offered the second cup to who merly shook his head no in response, causing him to place it off to the side as he took his own seat and sipped out of his glass quietly. Now that I thought more about it; I wasn't exactly alone. While he was definitely no Evra, was here. I knew he wouldn't let anything bad happen to me, and that thought alone was enough to calm be back down. "Your poor, poor, girl." spoke up, cutting into the two minutes of silence that we had going on. He was eyeing the cast over my ankle, with a well faked look of compassion as he spoke. I have to hand it to the guy; he was quite the actor though. For a second it actually seemed like he cared about my injury, but after witnessing the light in his eyes I was shaken back into my previous opinion: Creeper~. I shuffled closer into my seat, staring hesitantly at at the man was he continued to stare at the clearly visible cast. "May I be so bold as to ask how that happened?" asked, bringing his gaze up to meet that of mine. There was no curiosity visible, so I knew he was asking more for the act then for information. Hell; he probably already figured out the reason without my telling. But for some reason I went over the story again, despite all that was running through my head. He was weird enough as it was, I definitely didn't want to witness him angry.<br>After re-telling the whole event, from the moment my father starting freaking out after finding me, to when and fixed up my ankle. Making sure to provide as little detail as possible, as I wanted to get through it all quickly. Thinking about my parents always brought me back to feeling upset... To me, that life was over now. I was given a chance to start a new, in a place where I clearly belonged. Thinking about such things wouldn't get me anywhere, so I didn't like to bask in the memory for much longer then needed. By the time was 'Up to date', I was sitting even further into my seat, wishing that I could just disappear forever. The pain in my heart was way too noticeable to just ignore, I had begun to hate myself again for what happened to my father. For all I knew, he was probably dead right now; it was all my fault... My thoughts were interrupted by coughing in attempt to clear his throat, and standing to his feet to place the empty cup he was holding back where all the other clean ones were. The drink that he had given me previously, remaining untouched on the small counter to the left of my chair. "This all must be painful for you to speak of." said, placing the watch that he had been holding until now in the breast pocket of his shirt. My gaze returned back to him upon hearing his voice, suspension growing as the man smiled crookedly at him. There was a sort of psychotic edge to it all that didn't allow me to find anything nice about his words however, so even if they were meant to be comforting all it did was make me even more uneasy. He seemed to realize this, because after about a minute of me not responding his smile disappeared and he stood to his feet. "About your ankle, it should be as good as new by tomorrow." He began, walking past me and turning to nod in 's direction once he himself got to the entrance of the tent. "I will be taking my leave now, until next time." And without further ado, he left. Leaving both me and alone. It didn't remain that way for long though, because the moment that was out of the picture Evra came rushing in. "Your fine, right?" He asked worriedly, edging toward me as I continued to sit there, a little dumb folded about the whole ordeal. Staring up to meet his gaze, I briefly nodded before responding with a casual, "Yes; I'm fine," Which thus caused him to sigh a bit in relief. Stepping forward, placed a hand on Evras shoulder and looked toward me. Guessing my the dark shadows cast under his eyes he was tired. And, while it wasn't even remotely close to being night I had the feeling the moment we left he would retire for the day. "Help Yuki to Rebeccas tent, her things are awaiting her there." He said, moving away so we could get past. Replying with a simple, "sure," Evra took no time to wrap his arm securely back around me, and hoisting me up to stand on my feet. I didn't know what was talking about. I mean; my ankle would be better by tomorrow? Who was he trying to fool? You'd think it'd show signs of improvement by now if that truly was the case. I wouldn't be troubling Evra with helping me move around if I could walk even the least bit! Despite having been able to before, it was definitely in no shape to work without even some kind of support now, and I seriously doubted that it would change by morning. Snuggling closer to the snake boy, more out of compassion then anything, we shuffled out of the tent and began making our way down the grassy patch of land and back toward the initial built pathway. "What did he want, anyway?" Evra asked, staring straight ahead as my attention turned to just about every object that we walked by. I hesitated slightly to speak, mostly because I didn't really know myself. had called me to talk to him, and though he asked what had happened to my ankle I seriously doubt that's what he actually wanted to talk about. "We never got to talking about anything too serious, I explained about my ankle and he left." Evra looked over at me, clearly a bit confused. "From what I gathered, he said something about staying here for a little while..." He replied. I could've sworn I herd him mumble; 'unfortunatly' under his breath.  
>After a few more minutes of walking around we finally reached what I guessed to be Rebeccas tent. It was multicoloured, and because of the random flowers and such lyeing around it could be deemed as cute. I blinked slightly, due to the brightness of it all and paced along side Evra to the entereance. After walking up the small wooden steps the flap ofthe tentflew open, revieling an eager looking Rebecca standing behind it. "Hey, Roomie!" She cooed, grabbing hold of my hand and dragging me away from Evra, then following suit with bringing me inside. Just like the outside decoration of her 'home' the inside definetly didn't lack in personality either. With thesamerandom mix of coloursthat the outsideinterior had, Ihad to cringe again as I stared around."Welcome, to your new home." She sang, letting go of my hand at the same time that Evra ran in, catching me before I could fall over due to lack of balance. I stared up at him and smiled a bit in thanks before taking a better look at my surroundings. Sighing a bit, I muttered a quiet; 'Yay'. Knowing that this was going to be one interesting stay, and wondering just when I would get my own room.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

My sneakers lightly kicked the sandy path beneath me, my lips turned upwards into a small smile as I made my way across the grounds. It was another hot day at the Cirque, this one, however, didn't consist of me sitting inside mine andRebeccastent, my company being about twenty different fans. All focused around me. Today, was the best day I've had in awhile, and for a number of different reasons. One) Mr. Tiny finally left, after two months of an unwanted stay, Two) asked me to preform in an upcoming show, because of the progress I was making with my ability, and Three) I was heading to meetEvraVon. To go swimming. Not that I didn't like spending time withRebeccaand Darren, it was just... Ever since that kiss me and the 'snake boy' shared, I'd been longing for a bit more of... alone time. We weren't exactly dating, yet (I'm kinda waiting for him to ask...But, I don't think hes noticed the 'sutle' hints I've been leaving around.) But then again... We hadn't known each other for all that long... Shaking my head furiously, to get rid of my conscious, my footsteps quickened. Sure, I usually wasn't one who jumped into relationships but... It was different withEvra. It was clear we had a connection, and it was obvious we both liked each other... Why do things have to be so damn complicated? Shifting to the left a little bit I found myself in front of his tent. I could hear music playing inside, followed by a quiet murmur of voices, but other then that. All seemed normal. Well, as normal as a travelling freak show can get. Reaching up to wipe my bangs away from my face I let my gaze fall onto looking at my outfit. It was clear that I was wearing a bikini, but it being covered by a rather baggy white t-shirt, that I snagged from the boys' tent when I still bunked with them, and casual shorts, it wasn't TOO noticeable. In fact, the only thing that would give it away was the strap that rested around my neck. Good, I didn't like showing too much skin anyway... My attention turned as the flap of the tent opened, revealing an eager looking Darren standing behind it. Caught a bit off guard by mine being there, his eyes drifted down to look at me, though upon recognition his smile only grew. "What's up!" I cooed, waving my hand in a sort of lazy-like manner. Darren, after stepping out of the tent and allowing the entrance of it to close once again, waved back (Though with more energy.) "Just going to go meetRebecca." He said rather innocently. I wasn't fooled by the act... Especially since the spark that flew through his eyes as he said that looked all too mischievous. "Right..." Shoving past him, playfully, I hit the door open and stepped inside, looking back at him before completely entering, "Just be sure to use protection!" The blush that appeared on his face was all I needed to see before quickly making my escape into the tent. I wasn't actually sure if Vampires could have babies... But... Not that the fact mattered, after all I doubt they were planning to do anything like that. Oh yeah, if your just tuning in to my sad attempt at a diary, then Darren's a Vampire. Well, a half Vampire. I'm not about to get into an explanation about that because, even after two months, I'm still a tad bit confused about the entire subject.  
>Something hit the side of the tent with a loud thump, something more then likely thrown by my now flustered friend, but I was all too focused on something else to look over at the dent it , the gorgeous snake boy I had been recently talking about, and eyeing since I first got here, was sitting a few steps away from me. On what I knew was his bed, and playing what I figured to be a new guitar. It was plugged into the small amp he usually kept beside his bed, but even that was at such a low volume as to not disturb any of the other 'freaks' living around. "Hey" He spoke up, causing me to snap out of my thoughts and rub the back of my neck awkwardly. His yellow eyes drifted from my face to my leg, you know... The one that I had broken awhile back? "Your fine today?" I nodded rather rushed, dropping my towel on a chair near by and walking over to sit down beside him. The bed squeaked in protest as I fell back, obviously not used to the amount of weight we were both producing. That made my mind wonder, yet again. This time, the thoughts weren't all that... clean. "Yep, it's fine." I gasped, answering again despite my recent response. And mentally hitting myself all the , completely oblivious the the darkening blush now plastered on my face, laughed, before tapping my thigh with his knuckles a bitkidishly. God... How that helped my current state, hint my sarcasm everyone. "That's good, I was worried you wouldn't be able to go swimming..." Oh right, let me explain. Back when my leg was broken, and Mr. Tiny 'predicted' that it would heal rather quickly... Well, he was right. The next day, like a miracle or something, I was able to stand and walk without those damn crutches (Thatimhappy to say I 'disposed' of) But, it seemed as if a quick recovery didn't come without a price... Because, ever since then, the pain would come and go. Sometimes crippling me, and making me not want to get out of bed, while other times it was minor though... fairly noticeable. Today was one of the days where neither were true, and I was free to roam around without worry or cringing in pain. Shaking the shy feeling off, I lifted the once-broken leg and smiled up at him, "This is a rarity." His eyes drifted back to my bare legs, I swear I seen them continue to scan the rest of my body. After a few seconds I let my leg fall back to the ground. The tap my heel made on the groundmust'vebeen enough to bring him back to reality, as his head right away snapped back to face mine. "We should... get going." He said quickly, placing the guitar he held tightly in his hands off to the side and standing up. I nodded once again in reply and followed his lead, walking over to my towel and picking it up before facing him. In the short time that I had looked away, he managed to grab quite a few things. A towel hung loosely over his naked shoulder, as the other was covered by the strap for his acoustic , lately, always seemed to carry that thing around. When I asked him about it, a few days ago, he mentioned something about finding 'inspiration' and how he wanted to make use of it before it passed... Whatever, who am I to argue with an artist? A further scan of his snake-like body told me that he was already wearing his swimming trunks. And while he didn't have a shirt on... That's nothing I wasn't too used to. In fact, with how hot it's been lately, hes been roaming around the Cirque often without one. Not that I'm complaining... Of course...<br>"C'monthen" He cheered, walking over to where I stood zombie-like and grabbing hold of my hand. I blinked, before following him out of the tent. Well, more like being dragged... "Is there any reason why your so.. excited?" I giggled, allowing him to lead me passed all of the tents and trailers. By now I was walking somewhat beside him, and though I was looking ahead, from the corner of my eye I could see his quickly drift over to me before returning back to stare in front of us. "It's just... been awhile since I've gone swimming." Came his reply. Good one at that. Had it not been for the slight hesitation in the sentence, I would've... Almost been fooled. It took us a few minutes to get out of the overly-crowded camp ground, and a couple more to make it to the lake that me and Darren had found during one of our 'adventures' through the area. (Go ahead, call me childish, But you'd be surprised what you can 'run into' while travelling with the circus. More so by actually TRYING to find something.) The suns rays caused the rather clear water to sparkle, along with the random flowers and such that rested around it... The sight was quite beautiful. Realizing that our walking had come to a sudden stop, I looked up atEvrabriefly before letting go of his hand and shifting away to lye down my towel. He seemed as taken aback by the scene as I was, because he was still standing in awe by the time I had found a suitable place to lye down. "Evra!" I called, halfway across the lake and sitting in a rather shallow part of the grass. Blinking casually he stared over and smiled. I couldn't actually hear his words, but I've become quite the mouth-reader. And though it was a guess, at leased it was something. Something along the lines of; 'It's perfect'. Fidgeting slightly, I shrugged off whatever he could mean by that and stared back at the water. Stretching my arms out as I waited for him to walk over and take his seat beside me. Which, he quickly did, having not bothered with laying out his towel like what I had done, and instead rested it in a small pile beside his acoustic. "We gonna go in?" I asked, hugging my legs to my chest and resting my chin on the knees. I could hear him shrug, followed by the Russel of paper, which I soon realized he had grabbed from one of the strings of his guitar. "I think I'm going to sit here for a little while, you can go ahead though." He said, tapping a randomly grabbed pen off his head as I looked over to meet his gaze. His lips parted again, to give some kind of explanation, but I quickly cut him off. "I know, inspiration." I laughed, bouncing to my feet instantly after given his approval, "You don't want to let it pass." He smiled, clearly thankful that I remembered him saying so, and I smirked rather full of myself in return. Tilting my head up slightly, so I was looking at the sky, I began to work on 'undressing.' I knew that his eyes remained on me, watching as I took off my shirt and began to unbutton my shorts, but as I looked over once kicking them off he had begun to write. Innocently at that. Running my hand through my hair, a horrible habit of mine, I walked to the edge of the lake and stared down at it. It was surprisingly deep, for being so close to land, and I was almost hesitant to jump in. But.. A quick dip of my foot into the water, was enough to change my mind. It was beautiful. "Don't take too long!" I said, directing my words back atEvrawho simply grunted in reply. Taking in a shaky breath I plugged my nose, closed my eyes, and kicked off the ground. In a matter of seconds my body fell into the water, causing a shot of shock to shoot through it. Yeah, it was cold... But, it was a good cold. Definitely a refreshing dip, with how hot the day was.  
>Once my feet tapped managed to tap the soggy ground my eyes opened. At first they slightly tingled but as the seconds passed it disappeared. Staring up at the surface I could see the reflection of the sun off of it. Almost pleading for me to swim up and take in some oxygen. My lungs screamed for air. Abiding by it's request I slowly began to kick my legs, then my arms. I was moving, but not fast enough. The kicking became more quick, and soon my head had bobbed out from the water, my mouth opening to breath. Big mistake. I probably shouldn't have dived in, in the first place. Eyes widening I slightly screamed out in pain. Not a blood-curling scream, just a small though noticeable one. My leg. It hurt like hell. And I was... drowning... "Evra!" I yelled, struggling to keep my head up, and kicking wildly with my one working leg and arms. Nothing seemed to help. Suddenly, I went under. I was so shocked by the whole ordeal that my mouth was soon filled with water. My eyes closed tightly, trying to cough out whatever had started to seep down my throat, but it was no use. That just caused more of a problem. A loud splash sounded a bit behind me, and soon my vision was clouded by bubbles. I couldn't die. I didn't want to die! Not like this anyway, not now! My leg gave another jolt of pain before I dazed slightly out, verging on passing out. The last thing I remembered was two arms wrapping themselves around me, and lifting me to safety.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

A light breeze passed by, hitting me in the face and causing me to shiver ever so slightly. My eyes opened, and then blinked in confusion. The arms that had pulled me up, out of the water, were still tied tightly around me, and from first glance at his chest it was easy to tell who my saviour was. "Are you okay?" Evra asked, making me look up at him, and because he was already staring down at me, meet his gaze. Which was, evidently, filled with worry. I opened my mouth to reply, but before any words could be uttered I coughed, looking off to the side and spitting any remaining water out from my mouth. My chest hurt from the lack of oxygen, and now that I was able to breath again the pain only worsened. "Been... better." I managed to reply, through at least several coughing fits. With a sigh Evra swam back over to land, tightening his grip around me so I wouldn't be able to fall away and back under the water. "What the hell happened back there? Did your foot get stuck on something?" He asked, securing one arm behind my back as the other fell under my two legs. I blushed slightly, though thank god that around the same time he was too focused on lifting me up onto the grass, and then following suit with climbing onto it himself to notice. "My leg." I said, staring down at it accusingly. As if that would make it feel bad or something. It didn't hurt anymore, of course, it just chooses to whenever the timing is... The worst. Evra's gaze remained pasted on me, furrowing his brows in confusion. "We'll have to talk to . Your leg shouldn't be acting like that..." I merely nodded in response, knowing that it probably would be best to get it checked out. Just in case there was something seriously wrong. Like... the bone wasn't properly broken back? Or, whatever the term was. I had tocringe at the thought. The memory of the pain I went through when it was first being fixed... I couldn't re-live that. I'm definitely... a wimp when it comes to pain. Evra, scattering to his feet, walked behind me to grab the two towels that we brought along with us. Mine being the dark blue one while his, of course, the green one. It wasn't until he walked back, draped my towel over my shoulders, and took his seat again beside me that my eyes began to wonder. Not much else to do while drying off...  
>The papers that hehad earlier been writting onwere scattered all around the area. Probably because he threw them away when he jumped to my rescue, having obviously not the time to place them neatly somewhere. My curiosity about the topic seemed to grow. "Hey Evra," I began, deciding that it's probably for the best to drop what had just happened and move onto a different subject. It's safe to say that I was completely embarrassed about 'almost drowning.' So much so that I was utterly relieved as he contributed to the newer conversation. "Yeah?" He replied, lying back and closing his eyes. Enjoying the sun that was still slightly visible, despite the clouds. It was getting a bit darker... I almost couldn't believe we had, already, passed as much time as we did. Sure, I didn't have a watch... But, just from the way the scenery that had once been so bright, died down, I figured it was getting closer to bedtime. I blinked, again there wasn't much sun, but the bit that there was seemed to direct itself onto Evra's body. His multi-coloured scales, as weird as it sounds, seemed to glitter beautifully because of it. I gulped, tearing my eyes away from him and focusing once again to one of the near by pages. There were only two, as far as I could tell, but who knew what those two held! "You keep talking about this... inspiration thing... Mind me asking what it is?" I definitely didn't expect the reaction I had gotten from asking that question. I could see him from the corner of my eye, clearly flustered that I had brought that whole thing up. Bulting upright he quickly scattered to his feet and ran to grab the pages before I had the chance to read whatever was on them. "Nothing it's... Nothing." I groaned, a bit annoyed by his secrecy. Noticing this, Evra sighed. Knowing that, unless he wanted me angry, he needed to at least give me some kind of hint. "I won't explain the whole inspiration thing to you." He began, walking over and sitting back down. Still beside me, though on my left this time so that he was closer to his belongings. "But... I'll play what I have so far..." My desperate look turned to excited pretty quickly. Sure, that wasn't exactly what I had been hoping to hear... But, it was the next best thing. "Well; what are you waiting for? Lets go!"<br>Evra laughed slightly, nervously, as he reached over to his guitar and grabbed it. Somehow, at the same time, hiding the papers away from my view. "It's still a work in progress" He warned, looking at me briefly as if to add to his words, before bringing his attention back to the instrument and strumming to make sure all was in check. I remained quiet, not wanting to throw off his concentration or even so much as threaten everything with speaking and postponing it even more. The quick strum that he had started out with moved onto a full-on line of music. It all fell together so well I began to feel trapped... Dazed. A few more seconds passed and, as if the song wasn't enough all ready, he added his own voice into the mix.  
>'Skin as soft as petals from a rose,<br>eyes as green as the stem,  
>your voice is the breeze that refreshes my day,<br>and girl; your so thick you can't tell.'  
>I blushed slightly as his eyes turned to me, the playful look that he was wearing made me understand just what he was getting at. "So cheesy" I laughed, moving away just in case he decided to hit my arm or something. Evra followed my lead and laughed slightly, the music that had once filled the area stoping abruptly. "OK, so I'm not good with lyrics." He admitted, resting his guitar off to the side again and rubbing the back of his neck kidishly, "But in all fairness... I'm having a bit of trouble... Putting my thoughts into words..." Yet again, I could feel my face heat up. It was... clear who the song was for. What, with the way he was looking at me while singing... But I needed to be sure. Now that the 'mood' made itself known, this was as best a time as any to ask... "I'm not... That song..." Evra looked back at me, his eyes wide as I stumbled to what I wanted to say, "Did you write that song... For me?" An awkward silence followed, neither of us speaking for the longest time. Embarrassed beyond belief because of the lack of a reply, I stood to my feet and turned to walk off- "Yuki!" Evra shouted. I didn't have to look back and see him stand up to know that he did. I could hear his footsteps making there way toward me. Only stopping in his tracks once he gotclose close that every time he breathed I could feel his chest brush up against my back. It felt as if my heart was going to beat out of my chest... What was he going to say? "I... I L-" A loud 'achoo' echoed, stopping Evra from speaking. Both of our eyes darted over to where the sound had come from. A bunch of bushes, strangely stacked together, had started to move. I rolled my eyes. We were being spied on, and by who? Well, that wasn't too hard to guess. "Rebecca, Darren, get out here!" I yelled, hands pressing themselves on my hips as I glared in there direction. The first sight of them to appear was the top of Rebecca's head as she climbed out from their hiding spot, followed by her embarrassed and clearly scared boyfriend. Had my tone been too harsh? As much as I was disappointed that they had ruined thething me and Evra had going on... I wasn't furious, or all that mad. Just now bent on the idea of revenge. "What are you guys doing?" Evra asked, getting into the conversation. Once out of the bushes, the couple stood side by side. Eyeing the two of us apologetically. "We were just... worried!" Rebbecca said, clearly making something up on the spot. "More like nosey." I smirked, looking up at the snake boy briefly before walking over to my friend and wrapping my arm around her shoulder. "Lets get back" I said, starting ahead and leaving the guys behind. "You aren't mad?" She asked, once we were away from them and I had let go of her. "Mad isn't the word." I sighed, wrapping the towel that was still hanging off my shoulders tighter against my body.<br>Now that it was later in the day, it was starting to get colder out too. I longed to get back into some dry clothes... And that's when I remembered the ones that I had left back at the lake. My shorts and t-shirt? Well, I wasn't about to head back now when we were already so close to camp. Though I did hope Evra had noticed the outfit before following after us with Darren. Maybe he'd bring it back for me? "But... We kind of ruined..." Rebbecca continued, staring at me worried. With a wave of my hand, I cut her off from speaking the rest of her sentence, a sly smirk making itself known on my face, "But that's not to say I wont get you back from spying." I said, watching triumphantly as her worried lookreplaced itselfwith a scared one. "Yuki, Rebbecca, wait!" Darren called, as he and Evra ran to catch up with us. A quick look told me that my hope of Evra bringing my left behind clothes along, came true. Because there they were, in his arms along with his own towel and guitar. Stopping in my tracks I walked over and casual took them from him, smiling in thanks before dropping my shorts and towel, and pulling the shirt on. Being as big as it was the shirt alone was enough to cover everything but my legs. "Um, were gonna leave now!" Rebbecca spoke up, just as I lent down to pick up the shorts and towel again. Once standing straight I looked over at the two of them, Rebbecca had started dragging Darren off, and it seemed like he was just as confused as me and Evra about why. Though, a quick look from his girlfriend caused him to get over it, and soon, before either me or the snake boy could yell after them, they were gone. "Where are they going now.." I huffed, more muttering to myself then asking for an answer. Evra shrugged before wrapping his arm around me and leading me in the direction of mine and Rebecca's tent. I must've been a bit out of it because it took awhile for me to look ahead and walk with him rather then being lead. "It's probably better not to question her." He said, as I looked up at him, "It's hard enough to understand her as it is." I laughed slightly, a little uneasy since his arm was still around me. A small breeze went by, causing me to lean even closer to him for warmth. I could feel his muscles tighten because he obviously hadn't been expecting that. And in truth, neither did I really... I was acting again without thinking... One of my bad traits.  
>We had made it to my tent in a matter of minutes, and due to the lack of light inside of it I guessed this wasn't where Rebecca had run off to. Feeling Evra let go of me, I stepped back a bit to give him space and turned to look up at him. "Well, today was fun." I said, rather shyly as I could feel my face heat up again. Evra nodded in response... He seemed to be caught up in thinking about something. What that something was, I had no a sigh I waved a quiet goodbye and turned to walk inside, only to be stopped by his hand reaching out to grab mine. I didn't even have time to turn around, as he took that upon himself and swung be back into his arms. His hand leaving mineand travelling down to rest on my hip, the other one following its lead. I was sure, that by now, my face was completely red. What had gotten into him? I was... Completely caught off guard to say the least. I was far too dazed out to notice his face inching towards mine. His lips only halting once they were, literally, right in front of my own. It seemed as if he was worried about rejection or something, because the moment I looked into his eyes, my expression annoyance because of the wait, he kissed me. His hands leaving my waist to pull me into an embrace. My breaths came out a bit ragged as I wrapped my arms around his neck, somehow managing to press my body closer to his. I could hear a quiet groan escape his lips at my touch... And that, that was when he moved away.<br>My arms fell back to my sides as my eyes re-opened. Looking at him in shock. Why'd he do that? Especially when it was just getting good... Smiling rather slyly, he copied what I had done before and waved a quiet goodbye before turning and walking off. Leaving me there unsatisfied and confused, once again. Though, as his figure disappeared behind one of the many tents... I couldn't help but smile... Evra Von was playing hard to get. Reaching up, I lightly pressed my fingers against my mouth,standing there brieflyto bask in what had just happened before turning and finally walking inside.  
>My mind, for some reason, wondered back to a show that I used to watch when I was younger. You know, bugs bunny? I used to love that guy! Slipping into my pajamas and sliding under the sheets on my bed I yawned. And then that duck... What's his name? Aw, it's been too long... and I was way too tired... But, the one thing I did remember was how they constantly got into those disagreements. And then that quote... what was it? Oh yeah!<br>'Of course you know, this means war.'


	18. Chapter 18

The sound of russtling covers was the first thing that got my attention. While I was awake, I wasn't completely... Though, that being said, I was still able to hear everything going on. The light footsteps telling me that it was Rebbecca... Well, that and the fact that shes my roomy. Who else would it be this early in the morning? Shifting a bit in my bed I lazily opened my eyes. With all of the tent openings being closed I could only vaguely make out the shape of my friend, but after squinting a bit I could tell what she was doing. Putting on her shoes. Well, at least she had enough sense to leave the lights off. I couldn't really blame her for the noise because she wasn't really making much of it to begin with. Besides that I'm quite the deep sleeper, so she probably figured that it would take a lot more to disturb me. Sitting up rather groggily, I ran my hand through my hair and peeked back over at Rebbecca. The walking noises had suddenly come to a stop, and upon further investigation I realized that she too was looking in my direction. "Ah, your awake!" She said, kicking her shoes off once again and rushing over to my bed. I figured she was going to sit down beside me, but she surprised me by reaching up and opening the small curtain that hung above me instead. Casting in the light of the new day, and causing me to squint in annoyance. Before I could begin to complain however, she finally did take her seat beside me and smiled encouragingly despite the glare that I was issuing towards her. I never was a morning person, in fact... Other then Rebbecca I don't think I've met anyone who was. "So~" She sang, leaning closer as asortofspark went through her eyes. I knew what she was going to ask, and I could only blush as I waited for her to continue the question, "What happened last night? you know, between you and Evra~" Her carrying of the last word continued, in a sort of song paced fashion. I couldn't help but smile slightly. Even if her noseyness should have been getting on my nerves. She waited rather patiently, tapping her leg with a few of her fingers in anticipation. I sighed. She wasn't going to give up on the topic until I told her... and... Well, I kind of wanted to! The knot that had formed in my stomach because of the kiss last night had only tightened since then. And I was EXTREMELLY eager to give her the details. "We kissed again." I said, rather bluntly at that. It took her a moment to register my words, though once she did her face instantly boomed into another happy smile. "You kissed him, he kissed you?" I rubbed the back of my neck a little flustered, taking time to mutter the words she wanted to hear, "He kissed me." Jumping up and down like some kind of peppy cheerleader, Rebbecca squealed. "So you guys are dating now I take it?" I could only blink. My not-so sure expression somehow managing to shock her once more despite the fact that I hadn't actually planned to. This time instead of the excited out of characters squeal that she had used before, her smile turned into a frown and she let out a quiet groan of frustration. "What will it take for one of you to ask the other out?" She exclaimed, a little too loudly, I could only laugh. More in attempt to try and cover up my own thoughts about the matter. I wasn't sure how to answer that. I was definitely too shy to ask him out, and he... Well, it's not like he wasn't giving me hints that he wanted to. It could only be a matter of time now, right? Well, that's what I hoped anyway...  
>A voice echoed from outside and into our tent, causing our conversation to be cut short. "Hey, anyone home?" It took only a few seconds for me and Rebbecca to recognize that voice had belonged to Darren. Jumping to her feet, now smiling again (I swear, the girl's emotions are off an on like a light switch), Rebbecca trotted over to the entrance of the tent and quickly flung it open. Causing more light to seep into the remaining darkness resting around. And also causing me to yet again, cringe. My eyes stung like hell! I had only just woken up and to be nearly blinded by the sun, then bombarded with questions... Ugh, it was safe to say my head was spinning. I watched as Darren stepped inside, his face lined with sadness, making him look older then what he actually was. "Darren?" I asked, my mouth moving before I could think out my words. His appearance had just caught me off guard... Clearly something was bothering him. He stared over at me, his eyes slightly red and puffy. Had he been... crying? That just edged me closer to asking what was up. "Is... Something wrong?" He right away followed my question with shaking his head no, and then looking away from me to back at Rebbecca. Normally I would take offence to that but... I just felt this wasn't the time, nor place for the sort of attitude. Looking at Rebbecca made me realize that she too was afraid of what was going on. I couldn't see my expression, but I'm sure that it was something close to what she looked like now. Worried. "I need to talk to you." His words were rushed and almost harsh as they were spoken. I remained quiet, feeling a bit awkward in the situation I was so suddenly placed in. With a nod, and a comforting glance in my direction, Rebbecca held his arm and led him out of the tent. Neither of them saying goodbye. OK, so that was a bit strange. Curiosity getting the better of me I quickly stood to my feet and undressed, while somehow at the same time, picking out an outfit decent for me to wear. After a few seconds of scanning through everything the only thing that I could come up with was another shorts and shirt combo, only this time the shirt actually managed to show off my slim figure rather then making me look like some trailer trash hippy chick. Not that there wasn't wrong with trailer trash hippy chicks it just... wasn't my style?<br>Just try to ignore what I previously wrote, please? Moving on. After tying my hair up into a messy bun, and putting my feet into a random pair of sandals, I made it out of the tent in what seemed like record time. Not that I was expecting a gold metal or something... But hell, I was pretty bad when it came to getting ready. Usually I would take an extra few minutes to straighten my hair but todayI was in a bit ofa rush.I wanted to know what was going on, and if Darren wasn't going to tell me then I had to take matters into my own hands. They spied on me and Evra yesterday, well guess what? Paybacks a bitch. Mind in a bit of a jumbleI didn'thave time to snap out of it and jump to safety when Evrawalked outfrom behind one of the trailers closer to mine and Rebecca's tent. I hadn't herd his footsteps, being so lost in thought and everything, so when he randomly appeared I couldn't justput on the breaks! Bumping into him, it was only then that I managed to gain my composure and jump back. Though... That didn't seem to do much other then make the random meet-up more awkward. He stared down at me, I stared up at him, and remembering what had happened the night before we both looked away blushing in embarrassment. The classic manga-like love incident. "G...Good Morning" I managed to mutter, shifting awkwardly on my feet before darting my eyes back at him, though staring at his chest rather then his eyes to avoid another shy moment. I myself was still blushing, but I couldn't tell if he was or not because, again, I wasn't going to take the chance on looking back at him. Though, the strange pause before the reply told me enough to know that he was probably still a bit shaken. "Yeah, hey..." We stood like that for a few minutes, neither of us speaking or daring to look one another in the eye. It was only when I herd a twig snap a bit off in the distance that we moved a muscle, both looking to see what had made the noise, and both realizing with relief that we hadn't lost Darren and Rebbecca yet. Wait... He was planning on spying on them too? "Your following them, aren't you?" I asked, my voice holding a bit of made-up disappointment. Evra put on his most innocent smile before staring back at me, hands raising in a sort of I'm-innocent manner. I had to hold back a laugh. "Yes, but for a good reason. There's something going on, and...Well... I'm worried." I smiled a bit, strutting past him and continuing on in the direction that we had witnessed the two love birds walking in. Evra followed rather quickly, clearly not wanting to be left behind. "You were planning on following them too, weren't you?" He asked, having finally caught up with me.  
>After walking in to the forest I stealthily hid behind some tree and lookedpassed it for any sign of our friends. I couldn't see them per-say, but luckily I could hear their voices. They were close. We'd have to keep our own voices down from here on out to avoid being caught. Walking out from my little hiding spot I raised my hand and teasingly waved a finger toward him, "Great mind's think alike I suppose." He laughed lightly, obviously catching the hint that we needed to remain ninja-like for the time being. Dropping the whole you were-you were debate we walked together in silence, stopping only once we reached the familiar clearing, and taking refuge behind the bush that we had found Rebbecca and Darren hiding behind yesterday. Yep, if you haven't guessed by now... We were back at the lake. The memories of me almost drowning weren't all that great, but other then that it felt nice to be back out here. Like yesterday the lake still shimmered in the light, it was so still that it looked almost... fake. Shifting my gaze from it and over to the two we had come here to spy on I slightly smiled. In all honesty, they were a cute couple. Darren was holding both of Rebecca's hands within his own, standing across the lake from where me and Evra were hiding and staring down at his girlfriend.<br>I couldn't ignore the little twinge of jealousy I felt. They were just so... Happy. They were dating. Not that I wasn't happy for the two of them, cause of course I am! But... The more I thought about the differences between there relationship and mine and Evra's... It kinda got me upset. As if on Que the snake boys bare arm casually slid up against mine. My face instantly began to heat up again, though after looking over cooled back down so it was no longer red. He had barely even noticed the fact that our arms brushed up against each others, and was currently too concentrated on the ongoing conversation between his best friend and my own to take note of the could have been moment. Though the jealousy thing seemed to grow as I looked back at Rebbecca and Darren I didn't jump up into a random fit of rage. I kind of got an idea though. Sure, me and Evra weren't all happy boyfriend-girlfriend right now, but we probably would be. Evra seemed like the kind of guy who liked to take things slow, and... while I wasn't exactly sure about the whole dating thing, I knew that deep down I would've probably liked to too... For now I was perfectly fine with the way things were going. I just hoped that once we did decide to 'go steady' (Listen to me, 'go steady?' Who says that anymore. Thus proving how dating-stupid I am people!) We could be as happy as Darren and Rebbecca were.  
>The next words that Darren uttered though crashed my hope into pieces.<br>"I'm leaving. And probably for good."  
>Okay, well... Maybe I should re-think what I just thought?<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

The place was so crowded. Familiar then non-familiar faces continuously edging past me as everyone readied for the show. I myself stood alone, awkwardly, having not been given instructions as to what to do otherwise. I knew I was supposed to preform today so... Maybe that was why? And it's not like I had a lot to do to prepare for my act. In fact, everything was being taken care of by the stage hands. The twins that were currently working on getting the wolf man under enough control to bring out in front of the waiting audience were part of that crowd. Both had their hair tied up, and while there outfits were the same sparkly and design wise they were different colours. One was red, one was blue. Not that it mattered anyway, I had talked to them briefly a few times since joining the Cirque but no matter how hard they or anyone else tried there was absolutely no way I could tell them apart. My eyes continued to scan the room, until they finally found someone other then the wolf man who would, like me, be preforming. , whom was hunched over the cage of madam Octa. His mouth moving indicating that he was talking but, no, not to her. Rather to his assistant that stood a bit to the left. It hurt to much to continue staring at them so when Evra, who seemed to be muttering comforting words to his pet snake, got my attention I was definitely relieved. Having done his act about a million times it was only normal for him to seem so calm. I had started to walk in his direction only to stop in my tracks as my eyes grazed a familiar door. One that above it had a sign that read; 'Dressing room.' My heart fell. I knew she was in there. Rebbecca I mean. Since that incident with Darren yesterday she had spoken to no one, even though we shared a room no words wereexchanged between the two of us. Me being too nervously awkward to bring up a conversation after what I had witnessed and her obviously being too depressed to start talking. Not to fool you, I was worried. Worried beyond belief. But it was as if a voice continuously spoke up, stopping me from saying anything stupid or even something that may be able to help. I blinked as a familiar women came into view. It took a few moments for my eyes to adjust, since back stage was so dimly lit, but I smiled in welcome as I realized it was just Truska. She right away smiled back at me, moving close enough so that when she raised her hand it managed to smooth out a bit of my hair. Following it with comforting words and then walking around me as if to make sure I was ready to do my act, despite the fact that she was going to be going on before me.  
>"Perfect" She gleamed, after walking around me completely and once she was standing in front of me once again. She seemed to notice some kind of nervousness in my expression as her smile instantly dropped, "There's no need to worry, everything will be fine." She said, catching me off guard and causing me to go into a state of panic. I don't know why but the moment she tried to comfort me, that was when I realized how real all of this was. I was about to stand, in front of possibly a hundred people, and show off my 'ability?' I was suddenly over run by a terrible fear, I knew it wouldn't be much longer before stage fright consumed me and I would just turn and book it the hell out of there. The only thing that kept me there was the fact that she had placed her hand on my shoulder. "I'm fine." I lied, shifting my gaze away from hers a little awkwardly. I couldn't help but to think back about my old life. Well, not so much my old life as just my mother. The women had my entire life to show me how much she cared, yet Truska, a person I only knew for a few months, acted more motherly then that bitch ever was. Yeah, in many ways I did look up to Truska as a mother-figure. Who could blame me? As her hand left my shoulder I herd something being rolled back stage, looking over I wasn't all that shocked to find that it was the wolf man. This was a regular routine, he usually did go up first. 's voice cut through the silence, introducing who I figured to be 'Madam Truska' because right afterwards she gave me another loving smile before leaving me and walking out. I couldn't help but smirk, the silence that followed her arrival was all too funny. I could almost hear the men's jaws drop. Not that I check out women or anything, but even I have to admit that Truska was pretty. Going as far as beautiful. Yet another reason for her to be an inspiration. My thoughts were interrupted, yet again, though by Evra this time. Actually, by the snake that hung around his shoulders. I felt something slide up against my neck and a small turn of my head had me facing the thing. I said nothing, too blinded by fear to even jump back. It was only when it hissed at me, it's tongue tickling my nose that I ran quickly away. No matter how much time I spend with Evra I'm always going to have the fear of snakes. And of course, knowing that, he would decide to scare me. Hearing his laughter I spun on my heels so I was then looking at him, starting with an annoyed expression that instantly faded when I seen him. Hell, call me weak but I couldn't stay mad at the guy. "You know, that wasn't funny." I complained, watching as he got himself together and trying my best not to smile. "Then you obviously don't know what funny is cause that was hilarious!" He chucked "You should know by now that she won't hurt you."<br>I blinked, crossing my arms against my chest as I eyed the creature from where I stood, "I don't care what you say I'm not getting any closer to you then this." He laughed again, putting down his pet so he could get closer to me then following suit with actually doing so. "So" He began, flitting into another conversation as his expression changed from kiddish to serious. "Have you spoken to Rebbecca since... you know?" I shrugged, hoping that he would realize that was my way of saying no, then followed it with a question of my own; "Have you spoken to..." I looked up at him, not needing to say Darren's name because he would obviously know who I was talking about. Like what I had done before he also shook his head no. And in usion, we both sighed defeatedly. "I can't believe hes leaving." I muttered, running a hand through my hair as I waited for a response, "I can't believe he still hasn't said goodbye." I hesitated slightly before staring up at him again.. Based on the tone of his voice and then his facial expression, it pained me to say, he was really upset. "I'm sure he has his reasons, Evra." I said, reaching over shyly and holding his hand, "Your his best friend, he wouldn't just leave." Shockingly enough, he let go of my hand, causing a sickening chill to run up my spine. He had never before acted so cold, but... He didn't need to look at me for me to see that his expression was hurt. I didn't think to much into what happened, but even so I couldn't shake the emptyness in my chest. "I'm really beginning to question that." He said, talking about the whole best-friend thing. "Evra don't-"; "I'm being called." Evra cut me off, walking away quickly so I couldn't counter back with anything else. Shocked about how that whole thing went I back tracked to a near by box and sat down. I couldn't blame him for being upset, but taking it out on me? No... I couldn't get angry. He already had so much to deal with. With a sigh, I stared at the curtains blocking my view from Evra. I knew he was preforming now, and as tempted as I was to watch, after what just went on, I couldn't bring myself to. Leaning back against the wall behind me I began to let my mind wonder, moving through things like; how hungry I was, how tired I was and finally drifting to... how nervous I was. Damnit, I was trying to forget the whole stage-fright thing! Standing up I began to pace back and forth, infront of the box that I had recently been sitting on, the feeling of fear once again making itself known. Just as I had made my way past it a seventh time Evra came into view, shrugging past one of the heavy curtains. I would've been happy to see him had it not been for what I knew was going to happen next.  
>'s voice boomed through the suspense, causing that horrible feeling in my gut to grow larger and more noticeable.<br>"And now, please great one of our newest members, Yuki!"


	20. Chapter 20

Walking out onto the stage I couldn't help but flinch because of the spot lights that shone down on me. I somehow managed, despite the temporary blindness, to make my way rather awkwardly over to the small table centered in the middle of the stage, my eyes drifting straight to the one glass of water that was placed on it. Smiling a bit in recognition my gaze directed itself to the audience briefly before I reached down and picked up the cup. I had rehearsed this about a thousand times, to make sure it would be perfect for the actual show, so it wasn't like I didn't know what I was doing... But, the fact that everyone there was staring at me made me feel so uneasy... Stepping forward, and opening my mouth as if I was about to speak, my right foot stepped strangely in front of my left and I 'accidentally' lost my balance, Falling forward and throwing the liquid that the glass carried at those ahead of me. Bouncing a bit until I was right at the end of the stage I 're-collected' myself and stood straightly, looking down at those who had their arms held out in front of themselves in fear that they would get hit by the water. "That's amazing!" I herd someone yell, thus getting my grin to grow even larger. Those that I had my eyes on moved there arms away only to stare up in awe. Above them was the water that they were once so afraid of being hit by, floating in mid air. Frozen in place. I raised my arm for more dramatic appeal then having to actually do so, and waved my hand in a sort of beckoning type of manner, the water followed the instruction and gliding toward me slowly. I could hear the audience gasp again, and I have to admit I was getting pretty full of myself. Raising my other hand in the air, the one that was still holding the cup, I directed the water back into it, not spilling a drop. "Cool eh?" I asked, causing everyone who had been watching to clap in obvious agreement. Throwing the cup into the air I placed my hands on my hips and eyed everyone close enough to the stage, as the cup moved back toward the table and fell, contacts inside still in tact. "Im going to need a few brave people." I grinned, watching as most of the audience moved a little hesitantly. A few seconds passed and I was beginning to worry that I would need to go and get someone from back stage, when a rather heavy man stood to his feet. And when I say heavy I don't mean muscle heavy, I mean FAT HEAVY. "I'm your man." He chuckled, walking past a few unlucky souls who were in his way to getting to the path that lead down towards the stage. I don't know why but it seemed like the moment he offered it got the attention of even more people, as two other men (More skinny men) stood to their feet and followed. "Cm'on up." I laughed, running myfingers through my hair and trying to ignore the eyes that were still pasted on me.  
>Watching as the three of them walked up into stage I made my way over andmoved my hands through the air above them, "As you can see..." I began, talking to them all, "There are no wires, and this is absolutely no trick." From the corner of my eye I could see a few teenage boys, who had probably snuck in, lean closer as if I was telling them a secret or something. Their expressions eager to see what I was going to do or say next. "I've only done this once, so I need everyone here to remain quiet during." The fat man who had offered his 'assistance' gulped, and I couldn't help but get a little nervous too. "I'm going to lift the three of these men back to their seats... But with my mind, like what you had seen me do with the water." There were no gasps this time, which was a good thing because it let me know that they were listening to my instructions. What I said was no lie, I did need concentration and the slightest noise could break it. I had only tried to carry a living person once before and that was Evra. While I didn't really have his permission it did make for a good practical joke. I nearly scared him to death and almost died laughing afterwards cause of his expression... No, now wasn't the time to take a trip down memory lane. They were all waiting for me to continue on with the performance. Stepping back a few feet I sighed heavily before concintrating on the largest of the men, watching intently as he was lifted off his feet and into thin air. His eyes were large in shock as he watched himself get further and further off the ground, and I couldn't really blame him for being so guy seemed like a new fan of the whole freak thing, so I had to admire his bravery for stepping up as an assistant...No, more like test subject.I was so caught up with the current situation that I didn't notice the other two slowly begin to follow the fat mans lead, and once I did notice the change they were already halfway back to their own agape the people watched as they made their way over everyone before finally being gently placed sitting down. I laughed, unable to contain my happiness that it had worked out as well as it did, and was surprised as the people began to cheer instead of thinking me as weird for my random out burst. With a lazy bow I twirled on my heels and bounced backstage, my face lighten up with excitement as I maneuvered around the heavy red curtain.<br>While I was planning on running off to find Madam Truska or even Evra (Despite the little incident before) I nearly jumped out of my skin as I felt a hand place itself on my shoulder."You did well, Yuki." Yeah, I could recognize that heavy accent anywhere. Twirling around once again I stared up and returned the smile of . "Thank you." I beamed, my smile only partially reflecting how proud of myself I was. I mean; I don't mean to boast but... DAMN! "I'll put you down as a regular for now on, the audience loved you."; "That would be great!" I clapped, watching in interest as he turned toward the curtain, "Forgive my rudeness but I need to go introduce Madam Octa and , well continue this conversation later..." He said, before disappearing from view and leaving me there to bask in the compliment that I had received. Wait Madam Octa and ? That would mean... I stayed absolutely still as the said duo and Darren made their way past me and out onto the stage. I didn't realize until they were out of my sight that I had been holding my breath. I was planning on watching the act... As it was the last one of theirs that I would probably see for awhile, but something else caught my eye. The dressing room door was open. I stared around, for some reason knowing that she wasn't inside, and upon further investigation found her hiding behind one of the curtains. Obviously looking out at her boyfriend as the show started. With a sigh I walked over to her, only stopping in my tracks as she stared over at me. "Hey..." I said, and despite the fact that she wasalready aware of my presence she jumped at the sound of my voice cutting through the silence. From there we just kind oflooked at one another, and I couldn't help but realize that her eyes were red. Along with the streaks running down her face, it was easy to tell that she had been crying. I couldn't keep it a secret anymore, not while she was in so much pain.  
>Walking over and pulling her into a tight hug I could feel the tears welling up in my own eyes, "I know that Darren's leaving."<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

I could tell that Rebbecca was shocked by my confession, due to the silence that followed it. Within the little while that passed I was actually starting to get worried that she was mad or something, well that was until she contributed to the hug that we were in, by wrapping her own arms around me. In fact, she was clinging onto me so tightly that it was getting harder to breath, and was followed by a series of uncontrolled wheeps. I was expecting her to ask how I knew, or even go as far as yelling at me to mind my own business... Apparently I haven't given her much credit. "It'll be alright." I whispered after sighing quietly at my own stupidity, "Yeah it sucks... But, it'll all work out eventually." I continued speaking comforting words to her, hoping that at least one of them would work to calm her down... But before any of them could Darren's voice stopped everything. "I'm sorry." Hearing his words I quickly let go of my friend and replaced the hug with holding onto her arm as I swung around to look at him. "Why are you leaving Darren?" I asked, catching both of them off guard, not only by the question itself but also by the tone of my voice. I was mad, not exactly at him because deep down I knew it wasn't his idea to run off, but more so because I was sick of all the secrecy. Darren sighed and ran his hand through his hair as the seconds began to tick by. "And why haven't you told us?" This time it was Evra who spoke up, walking out of the dressing room with his arms crossed stubbornly against his chest. I blinked a little in interest as the half vampire looked over at him then back of us, his expression even more apologetic then it was before. "It's not like I'm choosing to leave." He suddenly snapped, turning so defensive so quickly I had to contain myself from jumping a bit in surprise. " is making me, were going to some place called... Vampire Mountain-";"You still haven't answered my question." Evra spoke up again. I swear, had it not been for the current situation I'd have to laugh at how much he sounded like a nagging house wife. Not that he didn't have a good reason for doing so. Darren turned his attention back to his friend, his lips edging back to a frown. "I was going to, but after I told Rebbecca I needed some time to think. As if that goodbye wasn't enough... I was going to tell you guys now actually."  
>That seemed to trigger something, as Evra went from angry-angry to understandingly upset. Even I was starting to feel a little foolish, I mean... Of course it would be hard to tell all of your friends your leaving for possibly good. The next thing that happened was a total guy moment, the two made their ways toward each other and hugged. I couldn't understand what they were saying exactly but if I were to take a guess it would be something along the lines of; 'I'll miss you man.' This time I needed to smile, it did help to stifle the laugh that was beginning to form. I waited a bit before ruining the embarrassing goodbye, but... There was only so much of this awkwardness that I could take. Placing my hand against my lips I coughed, cutting through the murmurs and causing them both to let go of one another and to look in my direction. "I think we should let the two lovebirds have some alone time." I explained, smiling triumphantly as I eyed the couple. From the corner of my eye I could see Evra nod frantically before walking over to me, taking my hand, and like what Darren and Rebbecca had done to us the other day, walked off leaving them alone. We continued to pace out of the tent in silence, and only stopped walking once we were actually outside. Shifting a little bit I turned to look up at him, and within a few seconds we both began to laugh in usion. Really, I didn't exactly know why we had just burst out laughing... But; I suppose it was because that despite the fact that one of our dearest friends was leaving we were still now even with the couple, and for some odd reason we found that rather humorous.<br>Evra was the first to stop laughing, his grin randomly slipping from his face as he seemed to get lost in thought. Noticing this I let of of his hand and instead placed mine on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" I asked, not moving away even after his eyes suddenly turned to look down at me. However, the intensity that they held was enough to make my heart skip a beat. "I was just thinking..." He said, inching closer as his arms sneakily wound their way around my waist, "That things like this can happen at anytime. To anyone" I gulped, a little confusedabout what he was getting at though not daring to speak as to let him explain himself further. "What I mean is.." He continued, pulling me even closer so our chests were pressed up against one another's. I could tell that he was starting to get a little flustered, even with how hard he was clearly trying not to show it. "If you were to ever have to leave, I don't... I don't know what I'd do" His gaze softened, and for a moment my lips parted as if I were about to say something. My voice had only just began to sound when it was muffled by his lips attacking my own. I didn't give myself any time to act hesitant, and right away wrapped my arms around his neck in hopes of knocking it up a bit. But, like before, he moved away just as it was starting to get good. "So..." He muttered, kissing me affectionately once again, "We should enjoy every moment," Yet another quick peck, "That we have together." Something took over me from there, and with a voice that I didn't realize I had I growled lightly before stating with power; "Stop teasing me Evra." With that, this time, I kissed him. With such force that he didn't dare move away. I could feel his tongue lightly lick my bottom lip, so I right away allowed him access into my mouth. Our muscles beginning to wrestle the moment that his tongue found it's way in. I almost didn't notice the absence of his arms around my waist... well, not until I was lifted off my feet bridal style anyway. While I did gasp I didn't dare open my eyes, really because I didn'tfeel the need to. I mean, I knew where we were going. We were heading towards his tent.  
>Despite the time it was taking us to get there, and how far the distance was, we didn't move away from the kiss.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Our tongues continued to dance with one another as we finally reached his tent, I figured by now he would put me down so we could walk in together, but I soon realized as we made it inside that that wasn't his intent. Pulling away from the steamy make out session that we had going on, I took in a couple gasps of air. My head spinning from the recent lack of oxygen and the question that phased through it. Call me simple minded if you must, but even in such a situation I just couldn't understand how he had found his way here with his eyes closed and kissing me. Just as I had began to regain my composure Evra crashed his lips back against mine, catching me completely off guard and causing me to jump a bit in surprise which obviously worked out in his favor because he 'lost' his grip and it all resulted in me falling back onto his bed. "Oops..." He chucked, walking closer to the end of the bed and falling, sitting, beside me just as I had managed to prop myself up on my elbows. "Yeah, I'm sure that wasn't planned out." I grinned, rolling onto my belly and, surprise, surprise, him. Evra gave me another one of his gorgeous smiles before reaching up, grabbing a hand full of my hair and attempting to meet our lips again. But no, I definitely wasn't going to have that. Not after what he had done to me the other night. Remember that whole 'This means war' comment? Yeah, well this was me returning fire. Shifting away from his grasp I kissed his cheek quickly before moving downwards and following it with tracing pecks along his neck. His quiet though noticable groans acting as guidance as I moved lower, planting a few on his chest before being rolled onto my back by shaky hands. "Yuki" He whispered, head nuzzled into the crook of my neck so that I could hear what he said, and feel the vibrations of his voice hitting off me. I couldn't help but shiver in anticipation, "Y-yes..." I managed to ask, face by now, I was sure, to be completely red. He moved his head away from my neck and stared down at me, his eyes filled with what I guessed to be worry and nervousness either about what he was going to say, or what was more then likely going to happen afterwards. My breath seemed to catch in my throat as I waited for him to hurry up and say whatever it was that he was going to say. "I love you." I shifted a little awkwardly, mouth slightly agape because of how sudden the confession had been. Evra, seeming to take my expression as a bad thing, turned his gaze away. Not able to keep eye contact and thinking that he had made a fool of himself. But that wasn't the case at all! I was just trying to get over the abnormal amount of butterflies now parading through my chest. I felt like I was in total bliss, so much so that it almost... hurt. Reaching a hand up, and placing it on his cheek, I turned his face so that it was staring back at me. My once shocked look being replaced by a gleaming smile, "I love you to Evra." I said, leaning up and kisses him. He seemed a bit taken aback but slowly eased into it, his fingers smoothly rolling down my side before reaching the end of my shirt, taking advantage of the feel of bare skin and moving upwards so that he was now under the fabric. I moaned quietly, parting from the kiss and untying my arms that had wound there way around his shoulders subconsciously before falling back onto the pillow. I could feel his right hand continuing up toward my chest, passing my belly button, upper-tummy (as I liked to call it), though pausing as it reached just under my bra. Re-opening my eyes in frustration I caught a glimpse of hesitation in his features, followed by him looking at me in almost a apologetic manner, "Are you sure this is alright?" He asked, sounding more and more unsure as the seconds ticked past. I muttered a colourful word under my breath before sitting up so that our faces were inches apart and staring deep into his eyes. "Evra Von," I started, my voice being far more demanding then what I had attended it to be. I could feel him shiver at the sound of it though, and while I wasn't sure if it was a good shiver or a bad one it did manage to give me more of an edge, "I said I loved you didn't I? As far as I'm concerned that's code for A-OK" I could tell that he was forcing himself not to smile, "What I mean is that I'm yours now... I want thi-" My words were cut off by his lips as he pushed me back onto the bed. Lucky for me the pillow was soft as hell because I probably would've had a concussion with all the 'falling' I've gone through. I blinked, not able to kiss him back because he moved away too quickly for me to do so. "That's all I needed to hear" He said, kissing my forehead lovingly before shifting his weight so he could work on my shirt. "Would you mind if I just?"; "You'll have to buy me a new one." Evra laughed before grabbing the top of my shirt with both hands and ripping it off. I'm not going to lie, it was HAWT. (notice my change of spelling for the word, that just proves how HAWT it was.) Throwing the discarded and now unusable pieces of it to the side he was now faced with a different task. My bra. Not that he wasn't ogling my now almost-naked body, because he sure as hell was, but the frustration that came along with it was all too noticeable. Shifting a bit awkwardly I pointed to the front of it where the 'latch' was. Yes, usually those damn things are on the back of bras but something told me this morning to go with a different style. Good thing too because the poor guy would've probably taken forever to 'figure out' the mechanics. "If you want I can-" My words were again cut off my his teeth biting into the soft skin of my neck, right away hitting a certain spot and causing me to moan a bit louder then what I had before. He remained focused on that area, sucking, kissing, biting, and I was so out of it that I hardly even noticed that he successfully unhooked the black piece of clothing that hid my chest from view. It was only when I felt a cold wind pass by it, followed by a small thump from the darkness of the tent, that I realized I was now half naked. His attention turned from there, sitting up so he was once again towering over me and staring down at my torso. Up until now he had done well to contain himself but the bulge that was now suddenly pressing up against my leg told a very different story. Flustered I hastily ran my fingers through my hair, surprised by the UN-noteyness of it. Your probably thinking wow, what a time to be thinking about the quality of your hair, but I mean... I gasped, the feeling of his hot tongue meeting that of my hardened nipple sending a sensation through my body that I had never before experienced. His free hand skillfully kneading my right breast as he began to nibble the delicate skin. My own hands found there way to either of his shoulders, clinging onto him as he kissed each breast one last time before moving down my stomach to more unexplored territories, his lips leaving good bye presents as he continued on his way. Reaching the zipper of my pants he kissed the last piece of flesh that he could find, causing my body to jerk back with subtle whimpers. "Evra..." I pleaded, leaning my head up so I could stare down at him, "Don't tease me... Just... Please..." I couldn't make out a full sentence, the wave of feelings beginning to get the better of me. To my luck all that I had said was apparently enough though as he then made quick work of getting me out of the skinny jeans that I wore. Leaving me in nothing but my 'panties'. They were more like booty shorts to be exact, not thongs nor 'granny-panties' but just in the middle. And, being the same dark shade of black that my bra was, very seductive 'breed' at that. Evra made sure to kiss my thigh before continuing further, his hands, though still noticable shaky, placing themselves on both of my legs and slowly moving them apart. I couldn't watch any more, just the fact that we were doing this was enough to drive me crazy. So, lying my head back on the pillow I stared at the ceiling, whimpering and shaking at every movement as I waited for him to get to the one thing I was actually waiting for. From my knee I could feel one of his fingers trickle up my leg, though disappearing before it could get too far. I was about to urge him to get on with it when the very same finger brushed up against my inner thigh. My head tilted back I moaned as the rubbing got more intense. The wetness that now accompanying it all only adding to the pleasure. "Take it... Take it off!" I moaned, speaking obviously about those damn booty-shorts that hung in the balance of me and me experiencing the real thing. "Not yet" He muttered, his hand moving faster and faster against the fabric, making my moans grow louder and louder with each movement. It felt as if I was loosing control, my toes beginning to scrunch up because of it all. Evra, noticing this, reluctantly moved his fingers away and tore off the remaining clothing, leaving me in absolutely nothing. Neither of us had time to bask in the fact though, as he replaced the pleasurable rubbing with his mouth, his tongue studying me before his eyes could. That was it, I screamed. My hands clinging onto his head as the cycle continued, attempting to hold him there despite the fact that he SO did not want to leave. I could feel my inner walls tightening and before I knew it, before I could shout some kind of idiot warning, I came. Beads of sweat rolling down my chest and bouncing off my body because of the amount of panting I was doing I closed my eyes. No longer able to come up with any more moans to follow Evra's tongue as it licked up my juices, and only letting go of his head once he made a move to sit up. Staring at me, smiling all to childishly, Evra crawled back on top and kissed my neck. "Sorry, I got a little carried away." He said, kissing my cheek and then my forehead like he had done before. "A little?" I breathed, staring up at him through hazy eyes. "That was nothing," Evra continued, licking his lips dry before kissing my own, "What comes next is the best part." I grinned, the tiredness that I had just been going through beginning to wear off quicker because of the thought. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get your clothes off. I don't have all day." Laughing, Evra gave me another quick kiss before shifting off of me and taking off the shorts that he wore. I watched up until he got to removing his boxers, even with what just happened I was still too shy to be... Well, watching him like that. So instead I started to focus on the roof of the tent again. It took a few seconds but soon he was back on top, his face getting in the way of the designs I had, up until now, been so interested in."Miss me?" He grinned, taking me a bit by surprise as he held my left hand with his right one. I looked over at them before staring back into his eyes, attempting to playfully smile in return as I replied to what he said, "Full of yourself?" We both laughed softly before moving back to the matter at hand. Speaking of hands, he was now holding both of mine rather tightly. I was starting to get nervous again... "This... will...hurt." He cooed, catching me in a continuous array of kisses between each word. I simply nodded in response, and bit my lip as I could feel him position himself at my entrance. Evra began to slowly move further into me, my walls adjusting themselves around the foreign object as it moved deeper and deeper- "Go slow." I gasped, clinging onto him. There was no pain yet but he had only gotten the tip in so far. I could hear him utter a quiet yes as he again moved down to bite at my neck. And just as he found that spot again, just as I was about to moan, a sharp pain surged through my body, causing my eyes to widen and for me to grunt in pain. Startled Evra quickly moved away from my neck and again started to kiss me furiously, apologetically... "I know it hurts, I'm sorry, it'll get better I promise." Sentence after word after sentence was uttered but I payed no mind to any of them and concentrated on holding tightly to his hands. Which, surprisingly, managed to help me a bit with the pain.  
>It took awhile but soon the waves of pain died down to only a bit of discomfort. He was moving back in when... I don't know, something seemed to snap. It was as if the horror I had just gone through was run out by an extreme amount of pleasure. "Evra!" I moaned, turning my head to the side as he tightened his grip on my hands. Taking that as a hint he began pumping faster inside of me, his now equally as loud moans joining mine. "Yuki!" He groaned, letting go of my hands and grabbing hold of my right leg before slightly lifting it up, applying more pressure and causing me to scream out because of it. We both stopped then, staring up at each other with gleams of interest as we caught onto what the other was thinking. Biting my lip as he slowly eased out of me, I turned onto all fours and stared back at him as he kneeled up and positioned himself back at my entrance. Burying my head shyly into the bed as I clung onto the blanket underneath us, Evra took the time to grab my waist and re-enter. Moving faster then before we both seemed to drift off into our own little world. Our loud moans, grunts, and screams not at all quieting in fear that someone might hear. The bed scrapping up against the ground as it slid back and forth because of our movements. "I'm going to-"; "I know, me too!" We both moaned for the last time, at the same time. My hold on the blanket tightening then loosing as I came, then he came, inside of me.<br>Evra waited for a few seconds before moving away and falling onto his side, in a way though that he was still facing my limp body. "Yuki?" He said, reaching over and placing a hand on my side as he tried to get my attention. "So... Tired..." I whispered through pants, my lips hardly able to move. With a soft chuckle Evra scooted closer and pulled me into his chest. Shielding me with his arm until he found a blanket and wrapped it around us. Burying my head into his chest in order to get more comfortable, I closed my eyes. Sleep taking over so quickly that I didn't even have a chance to say goodnight. One thing I do remember hearing however, was Evra's voice,  
>As he muttered a quiet; 'I love you.'<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

The grass that I was currently resting on whipped up against my skin as a soft breeze flew by. The sound of the animals and leafs rustling in the wind was so calming... I could honestly say that I was completely out of it. To be honest, it felt like paradise. The warmth of the sun as it shined down on me, the content I was feeling... Everything was just, perfect. I sighed deeply, taking in a shaky breath of the fresh air before exhaling in the same manner. It felt as if sleep would over take me anytime now, but... for some reason, I didn't want it to. There was some reason, something or someone, that was making me stay aware of my surroundings despite my tired condition. Shifting uncomfortably I sat up and placed a hand on my forehead, trying to remember something that I just couldn't. "Finally awake!" That's when my eyes opened, his voice like a bucket of cold water being thrown onto me. It was so known... So familiar... Yet, I was sure I had never herd it before. My head snapped in the boys direction, and my eyes instantly studied his appearance. Multicolored scales, long yellowish green hair... It looked like Evra, but... It couldn't be. He was just a child. I was sure my expression was confused, and just a little bit shocked, but despite that the kid smiled as if he hardly even noticed, before walking over and sitting down on a patch of grass in front of me. Not that I had a better look of the surroundings, it was all grass and flowers. The occasional tree hung around, but other then that there was nothing else that I could see, even from a distance. It was like the world had been consumed by one giant meadow. How did I get here? "Did you have a good sleep?" The boy asked, placing the palms of his hands on the ground before leaning back in a sort of lounging sort of manner. "Who are you?" I spoke up, the sound of my own voice causing a shiver to pass up my spine. It sounded older, wiser, yet still me. Maybe it was how it echoed, but... There was something definitely different about it. The boy blinked, his smile fading for a split second before returning even larger. "Right, I almost forgot you don't know me yet..." I blinked, watching him with confusioned interest. What was he getting at? Why was he talking to me so casually, when we didn't even know each other? No... We did, or... We would... Ah, god, my head. "I'll ask you again." I said, my hand subconsciously reaching over and wiping a strand of his long hair away from his face, I didn't know what came over me... It was sort of like an instinct... But in a flash I quickly pulled my arm away, "Who are you?" The boy sighed before sitting up straightly, his expression turning serious just as the conversation had also. "Mom, you need to relax."  
>Mom? Mom? Who was this kid calling mom? I never had a baby, hell, I think I would've remembered if I had! Add that to the fact that he looked about sevenish, and I was pretty freakin sure he wasn't actually my son. "Your... I think you've got the wrong person..." I whimpered, reaching up and running my fingers through my short black hair... Wait, short? "Nah, your my mom!" He grinned, taking his eyes off me for a moment to reach for an object that was resting beside him, I hadn't noticed it till now... Maybe cause of everything else I was currently dealing with? "See?" Holding up the small mirror, the boy, who claimed to be my son, waited for me to look at my reflection. Nervously I edged by gaze away from his own and to it, mouth opening in shock as I noticed the differences. Yeah, my hair was short. And while I am used to having long hair, the way it was chopped and styled didn't actually look that bad. Bangs hung over my right eye, but somehow I was still able to see as clearly as I would without it there. I did look a bit older, but not by much. If I were to take a guess about my age right this minute, I would say I looked about... twenty three? I gasped, exactly seven years difference, and the kid... He was at leased seven! Almost as if he could read my mind, he dropped the mirror back to the ground. "Get it now?" He asked, leaning closer and swinging his arms around me in a tight embrace, "Your my mom." I gasped, wrapping my own arms around him in silent disbelief. This had to be some kind of dream, how could I loose seven years of my life? "What...What's your name?" I asked, holding him closer as I snuggled my head into his hair. I didn't know what came over me, but... I was suddenly acting so parent like... "Shancus." He answered, causing me to laugh a bit. There was no way that a kid of mine would have such a strange name. Have to admit, it sounded pretty cool... But I know I wouldn't have been able to come up with it on my own. Not unless... "What's your last name?" The question was stupidly asked. As if I couldn't figure it out just by looking at him. I mean, scales? It was definetly a genetic thing. Apparently thinking the same thing, Shancus moved away from the hug to sit back on the ground in front of me, though a tad bit closer, "Von, obviously." He smirked, pointing to his face in a duh sort of motion. My heart rate sped up. I knew what the answer would be, but just to hear it... God I couldn't believe it. Remembering that this was just a dream, I secretly pinched my leg to snap my mind back to the fact. "Are there... Do you have any siblings?" I asked, my lips seeming to have a mind of it's own as I was definitely not planning on asking that. With a frown Shancus stood to his feet, grabbed my hand, and helped me to mine. "I can't tell you..." He sighed, giving me another quick hug before turning on his heels. "I shouldn't have even introduced myself."; "Where are you going? You aren't leaving are you?" I didn't want him to go. The absence of an answer to my recently asked question was painful enough, but to have him leave... To have this dream end... I just couldn't imagine it. "I have to, you need to wake up now." He replied, turning to look at me one last time before running off. "Just stay with dad, alright? Don't forget us!" What? How could I EVER forget Evra? And there was definitely no way I was not going to remember this dream... "Shancus!" I yelled, wanting to run after him though for some reason standing still, "Get back here!"<br>"Yuki, what... Are you alright?" A more familiar voice woke me from my dream, causing my eyes to burst open. I was sitting up, my bare chest hidden still by the blanket that Evra had grabbed for us last night. I gasped, bringing my hand to it and feeling for the heart beat that was thumping unusually fast. "It was just a nightmare, your alright!" Evra again... I sighed, closing my eyes briefly for a few seconds before re-opening them and staring up at my... boyfriend. No, it wasn't a nightmare... That was probably the best dream I've ever had... But, I just couldn't bring it up. I just couldn't tell him about it. "I know..." I mumbled, shifting closer and falling lazily into his clothed arms. I knew it was morning because he was already ready for the day, but I was just so tired... Almost as if I hadn't actually gotten any sleep. I smiled slightly as I felt his lips brush up against my forehead, my body relaxing because of his comforting voice and touch. Still though... The emptiness that I felt was just... to o noticeable. It was just a dream but... I just couldn't shake the feeling...  
>No.<br>It was just a dream. It was just a dream...


	24. Chapter 24

Two weeks had passed since then. Since Darren left. And despite the absence things at the Cirque have been the same, yet not. While me and Evra were still toghether and happy (growing closer as the time went on) Rebbecca no longer had a relationship, and that alone was enough to cast a sheet of sadness over the randomness of moments. Evra, at first, took his friends leaving rather hardly but as the days passed he learned to cope... Rebbecca, again, wasn't handling things too well. She had her moments where she acted as she used to, before the half vampire left, but those moments were turning into rarities. My advice was that only time can mend a broken heart, as cheesy as that sounds, but apparently it can also tear it into pieces.  
>I was with Rebbecca, just outside of the Cirques new campgrounds, and helping her comb the area for anything we could feed to the little people. Oh, you might be confused... The little people are these small... well, I guess people, who roam around the Cirque, hiding their faces or whatever with capes and taking care of a few jobs here and there...But ultimately being a pain in my ass. Honestly, from what I knew about the things they were strong and capable of finding their own damned food! I didn't understand why it was my number one job, every day, to hunt down animals for em. They ate like pigs to! Jeez, didn't their mothers, or whatever they had, teach them manners? With a sigh I learnt down and grabbed a near by dead squirrel, staring at it in disgust before throwing it into the hand bag that was strapped over my left shoulder. Afterwards making sure to dust my hand clean before turning to stare at me quiet friend. "If I get some kind of disease I blame ." I groaned, walking over and taking my seat on a hit down log directly beside her. If you haven't guessed by now the cirque was centered in the middle of a run down forest, away from any roads, or people for that matter. And, while I was happy for the disclosure from society, the constant mosquito bites really got on my nerves. Rebbecca forced a grin, throwing the bag that she had been carrying on the ground as she took over the empty space beside me.<br>I fidgeted slightly, feeling the familiar awkward tension wash over us. "So... Urm..." I spoke, reaching up and rubbing the back of my neck in painful hesitation. "So what about the new place?" I asked, eyes sparkling at the chance of changing the mood, "Pretty out in the sticks, huh? Definitely more so then our last move..." Clearly I was talking about the cirques current location, including the small forest that we were sitting in, but even as I stared eagerly around the area she took no notice, and instead left her gaze plastered on the ground below our feet. "Yeah... It's... Great." She muttered, causing the forced smile on my lips to slip and the, apparently contagious expression of sadness, to appear in its place. I didn't know what to say anymore... I wanted to help her but... How?  
>Starring down at my feet in dismay I began to sort through my thoughts in hope of coming to some conclusion, though failing miserably as I felt something cold drip onto my bare shoulder. It was a horrible day to begin with, the continuous change of environments was finally beginning to take it's tole on the whole excited traveling thing. In truth I really don't know why I decided to wear a tang top... Then again how was I supposed to know it was a bad idea? I did just change, in the van on the way here. Getting back on topic, a quick turn of my head told me that whatever had dripped onto my shoulder was a raindrop. "Looks like ti's time to go." I cooed, happy for an excuse to get back and avoid all this. "I'm really hungry anyway..." Something suddenly collided with my back, causing me to tip a bit forwards because of the impact. It didn't take a genius to figure out that something was actually someone, and that someone was Rebbecca. She was holding tightly onto the fabric of my shirt, shaking as she desperately tried to keep herself from whimpering. I stared down at my feet in shock. Again, too stupid to comfort her.<br>"You can tell fortunes, right?" She asked, only throwing more uneasiness at me. As random as that question was, I knew she wouldn't have asked it without having a reason... Which is why I regretted my answer ahead of time. "Yes... But Rebbecca-";"I want you to tell mine." How did I know this would come up? By now her grip on me had disappeared, and while I was thankful for the absence of weight, she was soon standing again in front of me. Making my chest feel equally as heavy. This was the first time since joining the cirque that anyone had mentioned my fortune telling ability. Either they were all too focused on my object moving one to care, or somehow knew that I wasn't too fond of it and made sure to tell everyone ahead of time not to 'take notice.' To me, the second possibility seemed... Well, way more possible.  
>"Look...I-"; "Please." Drat. Cut off again. Wait... Did I just seriously say drat?<br>Obviously, I didn't have a choice in this. Not with her continuously cutting my objections short! And those eyes... Those teary eyes! "OK!" I breathed, walking past her and continuing back in the direction of the cirque. "I'll tell you your fortune, but only once we get inside."  
>The rain was falling heavily now, causing the fluff in my hair to sink and in turn most of the strands to stick to my face. It was only a matter of time before my eyeliner started to smear... Not that I didn't like the rain, because it was my favorite type of weather! That faint drum of droplets hitting the ground always made me feel calm.<br>Though, however loud that drumming was now, the echoing squeak of a yay was easily herd. Damn girl... Well, whatever, my goal right now was to just get this ordeal over with. As hesitant as I was to do so.


	25. Chapter 25

The two of us manuvered our way through the familiar tents and trailers, stopping every so often to shake the water out of our soaked hair, and from time to time also trying to figure out just how close we were to reaching Evra's tent. That was our regular meet up place, mine and Rebecca's own home being way too small for us all to hang out in constently. And besides, even when it wasn't the three of us I was still there. In fact, I spent more nights sleeping at Evra's then I did my own bed. Not in that way though, you perverts.

We haven't actually done anything like before, since... Well, before. Except maybe cuddling but... Where's the harm in that?

Anyway, despite having to deal with the annoying fog and hard to see conditions that it produced we had managed to find the snake boys place with ease, and took no time afterwards to make our way inside.

The sound of oursoggyfootsteps we're hard to ignore. Even with how focused Evra was, staring down at theiPodwe both had bugged into buying. A lot of the music ontherewas his though, not that it reallybotheredme much since we had the same interest in genre... But, he wasusuallythe one that carried the device.

"I'm guessing it's raining?" He asked cheekily, having finally directed his gaze toward the two of us. "No, really?" I replied, with an equal amount of kidishness. Pacing over to the hammock that he was resting on I placed a quick kiss onto his lips. "Your so observent." We we're having a bit of a moment, our eyes locked as our faces we're barely apart, when something heavy and, thank the heavens, dry, was thrown onto my head. Cutting our connection off while, in the process, also managing to cover my view.

"Give it up lovebirds." Rebecca chanted, as she (I guess from the noise) pulled up a chair and took her seat, "Yuki has fortune telling to do."

I swipped the towel off my head and crained my neck over in order to tye it conviniently around my hair instead. Now that I was no longer blind I went and grabbed my own chair, ignoring the odd stare that Evra was issuing toward my friend, and proceeding to sit down once I was close enough to her. "I thought we agreed that we wouldn't but her about that?" He asked, pushing himself off the replacement bed so he was standing, and walking towards us. I stared up at him with yet another playful grin before responding before Rebecca could. "It's fine, really." In truth I'd rather not go through with this, "I could tell you yours too... If you want.." He shook his head no quickly, before crossing his arms a bit defensively.

"I think I'll pass" He said, eyeing a chair close by but not actually going to retrieve it, "I'll just watch." With a quick chuckle I turned back to face Rebecca, who was watching me. Impatient to start the whole process. With a deep breath I reached toward her and grabbed hold of her hand, my mind spinning as I grew worried by the outcome of this. "In order for this to work you need to allow me to get into your head." I huffed, nibbling the inside of my cheek out of nervousness. "But once you do there's no turning back, whenever we're around eachohter I'll be able to hear what your thinking-";"Alright already!" She exclaimed, smiling in antisipation, "Let's get on with this, tell me what to do!"

I blinked, just a tad bit caught offguardby her enthusiasm. "Just close your eyes and consintrate on opening your mind." She followed my directions in the order that they were said, everyone falling quiet as her brows furrowed in frustration. I could hear Evra shift nervously from where he stood,causing myattention to drift momentarily though ultimately fall back as black dots appeared in my vision. My head was starting to feel light and while those were all the aspects of fainting I knew that it wasn't thecase. It was a familiar happening... It was working.

_This dream was the same as the last one I had. Except, not. The location was identical. Down to the placement of flowers and the last blade of grass... It was the atmosphere. Despite the beauty of my surroundings. I was depressed... Scared even.  
>"Mommy..."<em>_  
>My chest burst out into an uneasy sinking feeling. His voice was so weak, so tired... I turned quickly, staring back at my supposed snake skin child. The sinking feeling becoming more apparent.<em>_  
>Not only did he sound horrible, he looked the part as well.<br>His once silky yellow hair was sticking up on all ends, and his eyes... God his eyes were so narrowed in sadness they didn't look open at all.__  
>I stepped forward, then broke ou tinto a slow job.<br>Shancus.  
>My Shancus.<br>My son.  
>I wrapped my arms around him the moment I got close enough, though ending up gripping nothing.<br>Where did he go?__  
>I fell forwards, and while there was ground below me it didn't stop me from continuing to fall.<em>_  
>I screamed.<br>_What the hell was that? Wasn't I supposed to see Rebbecas future? Not... Well, dream about mine? Another thing that got me...  
><strong>Beep Beep Beep<br>**What did all that mean? what was wrong with Shancus? Did I say or do something wrong?  
><strong>Beep Beep Beep Beep<br>**Maybe I should talk to Evra?  
><strong>Beep Beep<br>**God! What the hell was with that annoying beeping?  
>My eyelids burst open. Causing me to wince back in shock cause of the pure, right, white, ceiling that I aws forced to look at. Well, obviously I was lying on my back... But last time I checked Evra's full on green tent didn't have a white ceiling.<br>"Darling? Oh, my baby girl! Your alright!" Someone exclaimed. Next thing I knew I was wrapped up in someones arms.  
>I gasped, smelling that all too familiar perfum. Thevoice ringing threateningly in my ears.<br>"Mom?"  
>She pulled away, keeping her hands tightly on my arms as she stared into my eyes.<br>Yeah, it was my mom.  
>"How'd I get in here?" I yelled, throwing myself away from the women so she was forced to let go of me. "Where's Evra? How'd you find me?"<br>She looked absolutely confussed. And even more shocking then anything, worried. "Relax Yuki..."  
>My dads voice broke into the conversation. Startling me and causing me to backtrack closer to my mom. Whose arms instantly wound their way around me again.<br>I stared at my father then, looking for the scar on his face that I knew my previous 'attack' had left with him. But found none.  
>"I don't know who this 'Evra' is" He stated, sitting ont he bed beside me adn grabbing my hand, "But you hit your head a few months ago... And you've been here ever since."<br>I...Hit my head?  
>I didn't want ot believe then, couldn't believe them... Yet, their expressions held no hint of a lie.<br>My eyes filled with tears.  
>It couldn't have all been a dream...<br>Right?


	26. Chapter 26

Things have… Definitely changed since I woke up from my apparent comma. Oh yeah, about that, the doc and my 'parents' claimed that it was caused by me sliding back off a thing of ice and whacking my head on the pavement. At first of course I didn't believe them… But the bump on the back of my head made me second guess my suspicions.

Firstly, nothing is really as I said it is. My parents and siblings absolutely adore me, my school welcomes me with open arms, and to top everything off…We'll, I don't actually have any 'powers'.

Honestly, I don't know what to think. How the months of travelling with the Cirque could have been fake… I just couldn't believe it…

Darren, Rebecca…

Evra…

I shook my head, depressed, as my eyes remained glued to the pavement that I was walking on. School had just ended for the day, and I was eager to get home and close myself off in my room. Away from everything…

You'd think I'd be happy about all…This. I mean, this is what I wanted. To be accepted by my loved ones… Right? But in the end, my home was back with the 'freaks' even if they were just a figment of my imagination.

My gaze hazed over that empty parking lot. You remember, the one that had once been occupied by the infamous Mr. Tiny? I had to force myself to look away once I reached my car.

It wasn't real.

None of what had happened was real.

My expression drooped as my keys fell into the ignition. I pulled out of the parking lot and continued to drive down the road. To home. As happy as my parents were to see me, I dreaded going back there. At least here, driving in my car, I wasn't constantly reminded of HIM. Hell, I couldn't even flip on the radio. Music… It always brought back on those so called fake memories. I haven't heard a single lyric since I woke up.

I'd be lying though if I said I didn't miss it.

Reluctantly I parked my car on the road beside my house, too weirded out by this entire ordeal to make use of the huge garage that the building sported. Even as the engine shut off I continued to sit there, my hands clinging onto the steering wheel.

I felt the temptation.

The one I always got when in access of a vehicle.

The temptation to run.

I threw myself out of my car, falling onto all fours as I emptied my stomach onto the grass I landed on. Breathing heavily as I sat up. A bead of sweat formed and rolled down my neck.

Lately I couldn't do a thing to stop myself from throwing up. In most cases I probably would wind up losing at least around five pounds by now, but I've actually gained weight!

I wiped my mouth off with the sleeve of my shirt, shakily standing back to my feet before making my way to the front door and walking inside. I had finally gained enough courage to ask my doctor about the whole sickness thing, and he quickly passed it off as a side effect to what happened. Wouldn't even give me a proper examination!

Prick.

But even with the truth of his diagnoses I couldn't be sure. I mean, the aftermath of the whole comma thing should've ended by now…

Then again, I don't have a medical degree.

The moment the front door opened there was my mom, standing, waiting for me. Her hands were covered by a cloth, telling me that she had been making dinner but stopped upon my arrival.

Still not used to the love, man.

"Welcome home sweet heart." She smiled, walking over and reaching toward me for a hug which I quickly dodged away from.

"I'm not hungry." I said, persistently before hurrying up to my room and leaving her to bask alone at what I said.

I was in no mood for her.

Or this continuous charade.


	27. Chapter 27

Ingredients:

Cheese

Dough

More cheese

Meat or something

And sauce

Instructions:

-Take anger out on dough, using your hands and other possible weapon you can get your hands on.

-Don't listen to teacher and throw dough into the oven.

-Freak out when it lights on fire.

Crap. Well, that's not very great instructions...

My eye twitched, staring down at the paper as the words returned to normal. The classroom chitchat had cut through my barrier and I was back from cloud nine. Even if it consisted of burnt pizza and a possible death tole it was still a break from reality that I desperately needed.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked, one that I instinctively remembered to be my teacher. I simply nodded in response, turning my attention over to him as he walked behind his desk and hit it to get our attention. "Everyone, we have a new student..." He said, and on que the door opened.

In walked one of the strangest girls I have ever seen. Ad obviously, that's saying something. What, with my earlier 'Fantasy'. But it wasn't 'looks' strange that I was talking about. It was more her aura. The dark atmosphere that she brought into the room with herself. Other then that I could go as far as calling her pretty. Her long red hair was bunched up into a pony tail, and her striking brown eyes seemed to be on everyone. Though, more often then not, me. I had to stare down at my desk to relieve some of the awkwardness. I wasn't sure if she was glaring but if looks could kill I'd definitely be dead by now.

"Everyone, welcome Alexis... Alexis you can sit..." Brief pause, one that involved me sinking further into my seat. Worried that she'd get the empty one beside me.

Don't say beside me.

Please don't say beside me.

Sure enough, she was then sitting beside me. I tried my best to ignore her but the moment the teach was done talking her gaze was back on me.

"You're Yuki, right?" She spoke up, startling me with her voice and causing me to jump.

"H...How do you know my name?" I questioned, subconsciously moving my chair further away, she merely smiled before responding;

"You're the talk of the school. Since you did get out of a coma."

Yep, cause you'd know so much in the five minutes that you've been here. I made sure to keep my thoughts to myself. After all, they were extremely hostile. And while I didn't particularly want to be in her company, I also didn't want to seem rude.

'And you're Alexis." I smiled lightly, attempting to be nice and raising my hand for her to shake.

Which she instantly did.

"Nice to meet you."


	28. Chapter 28

Alexis probably became the only friend I had around here. Not because I wanted it, of course... It was actually out of my hands the moment I replied to her back in hospitality. After that she spent a lot of time walking me to classes, which oddly enough also happened to be HER classes. It was weird, yeah, and in any normal situation I probably would've spent a good deal of time trying to avoid the socialization, but her random topics of conversation did help me get my mind off Evra.

She helped distract me. So yeah, I guess I was grateful for her company. Right now it was third period, our lunch. And we were sitting in the usual stairwell, still hardly used by others I often went here to eat. I enjoyed the solitude. But having someone to talk to was nice too, I guess. Not that we did a lot of talking today though. In the week that I knew her this was the one day that she was usually quiet.

"Something wrong?" I asked, biting into a sandwich that I had packed for myself. My mom always made sure to provide me money to buy stuff from the cafeteria, but I hated her so I never accepted it. Alexis never ate though, at leased, not in front of me... Whatever, not that it's any of my business. She took a few seconds, I guess to collect her thoughts, before finally answering my question. Her brown eyes treaded over to look at me, as a smalls mile played a roll on her lips.

"I'm fine, I mean... I was thinking that we should hang out!"

Her enthusiasm made me worried. Stuffing the half-eaten sandwich back into m y bag I edged away. "We're hanging out now, aren't we?"

She laughed, another strange occurrence that made me really uneasy. "I mean, outside of school... See, there's this show..."

I immediately jumped to my feet. "The cirque?" I shouted, covering my mouth when I realized I had. A few niners (grade nines) panicked and flew up the rest of the stairwell to get away from the random outburst, but I was too focused on Alexis to pay them any mind. Her eyes were wide too, but I couldn't help but notice the flicker of light beyond her startled expression. Had she known what I was talking about?

"I was gonna say there showing Titanic at the theatre... It's a classic, so..."

Nope, she had no idea.

My shoulders slumped in dismay, and I turned my back to her, too quickly to hear the rest of her sentence.

"Hey, where you going?" She called out, as I started walking down to the first floor exit.

"Home! I'll get back to you about that movie thing!" And I was gone, running so fast towards my car that I was under constant threat of tripping and going into another fricken comma.

I knew what I needed to do now. Why I hadn't seen it earlier, I don't understand...

Turning on the ignition I pressed down on the pedal and sped away from the school.

Heading back to the place where it all began. The old theatre.


	29. Chapter 29

Okay, this time I was really going to do it…

Despite my thoughts I remained sitting in the car, my hands held peacefully on my lap as the vehicle stayed parked, right beside the theater. How long had I been like that? Repeatedly trying to convince myself that this wasn't just a stupid idea? I don't know… My eyes were fixed on the building, not the clock. Wishing, hoping, that I wasn't on some kind of wild goose chase.

'You can't go back now, there's nowhere to go back to.'

A faint image of my mother, waiting at the front door for me, passed through my thoughts. Followed by the rest of my family, school, and then Alexis… Maybe I wasn't so alone after all? Maybe if I just gave up on making sense of this all, I could be happy…

My hand reached for the ignition, but before I could do anything drastic, live driving 'home' I stopped myself. Grinding my teeth together and threw the car door open. One quick look wouldn't kill me, if I had found nothing then I'd move on… But I just needed to know…

Flashlight in hand I trudged forward into the night, surprising myself when I made it to the slightly ajar front door. I had attempted to get close quite a few times throughout the day, only to run back out of nervousness… But now… Oh my god, next thing I knew I was inside. Free hand clinging onto the creaking door as my eyes scanned around the area, quickly adjusting to the pitch darkness that surrounded me. I didn't need to flick on my flashlight to know that the place was 100 percent old, moldy, and abandoned, so when I did I was hardly surprised.

"Hello!" I called anyway, voice shaking with noticeable faith.

Still, there was no response.

'Should've known better.'

I turned to leave, chest moving up and down in a movement that imitated my radical breathing, when my stomach growled so loud that my face had no choice but to go red in embaressment.I had completely forgotten about food… In fact, that sandwich, or, half a sandwich, was the only thing I ate all day.

Again, it growled.

"Shut up! I'll feed you when we get home!" I shouted, pushing the heavy doors completely open. Judging by how late it was, I probably missed supper… And with the size of my family there would be no leftovers.

But I wasn't going to tell it that.

Just as my foot stepped outside a bang echoed throughout the building. I don't know what it was that made me turn around when the noise could have easily ben the old place falling apart, but I did, and just as I did I caught a glimpse of Darren, walking down to the seats. It was a second thing, could've just been my imagination, but I ran over anyway. Forgetting my place, believeing I was back to the night that I first went to watch the cirque. And only remembering I wasn't as I begun walking down the audience steps, only when I was left staring up at the stage that had once brought my so much excitement.

"Great now I'm going crazy." I mumbled to myself, only contributing to the fact.

Even with every fiber of my being yelling for me to GTFO (get the fuck out) I still walked forward. By now I figured it to be like mind control or something. I definetly did not want to walk up the stages stairs, and did not want to trace around the curtain and into the back room, did not want to turn around to look at what had been the source of the noise…

I looked down at the feet on the ground in front of me, the only thing visible from behind a series of boxes and other unused junk. My heart seemed to beat at an alarming rate. Someone was here? Someone was actually here?

Realizing I still had a flashlight at my disposal I shone it down at the trembling figure. Takign a deep breath before bravely making my way around the debrey.

"Momma"

My eyes widened in shock, it was him… The boy from my dreams, my supposed son? Before I knew what I was doing I had fallen to my knees and was holding him in my arms.

"Shancus.." I mumbled, brushing my fingers through his long mess of hair, just enough time to get a good look at him before suffocating him in my arms once again. This was real! The cirque had really happened! It was all rea… Wait, shancus would be my future son, right? And as far as I knew the only way I could communicate with him was through my dreams. He wasn't real yet… Then how?

I really was going crazy…

"Momma, I gotta tell you something." His voice sent a shrill shiver running up my spine. So here, yet so not…

"Go ahead," I allowed, looking down into his oh-so familiar eyes. So much like his father it killed me.

Evra… Thinking about him brought tears to my eyes. Even with how badly I needed to cry I couldn't look away from HIM. My son. Upon being given permission he opened his mouth to speak but stopped and instead stared wide eyed at something behind me, I was gonna question when I heard her.

"Yuki! What are you doing in this creepy building?"

Alexis? What the hell was she doing here? Did she follow me? Whatever the case I was more concerned about introducing her to my unborn child opposed to questioning her… Man, how weird was that sentence? Reluctantly I turned my gaze towards her, smiling happily as Shancus clung tighter to me. Shy?

"Alexis!" I breathed, moving one hand away from Shancus to dry the tears from my eyes, "I want you to meet someone… I knew it wasn't a dream, see?"

"What are you talking about? There's no one here but us."

No one… There?

Tears streaked down my face as I felt the weight in my arms disappear. He was gone. He WASN'T there. Holding my hands to my face I cried. Cried out for my missing kid, cried out for Evra, cried out for the sanity that I knew I was slowly loosing.


	30. Chapter 30

"You sure you're okay?" Alexis asked, turning the steering wheel so the car we were in was then on the street of my house.

"I'm fine, really." I replied, thinking briefly about how she had gotten to the theater in the first place. Car would be the most logical solution, as I would have seen her put a bike into mine….But why didn't I see IT when I got outside? Granted, I was pretty out of it. Didn't remember much of anything after Shancus disappeared… We'll, after I realized that he was never actually there to begin with. But still, topic now registered in my mind I turned my attention from the view out the window beside me towards her. "Just gonna leave your car back there?" I brought up, worrying about being too much of a burden. She simply shook her head no, leaving me with nothing more as she continued to focus on driving. As if that were some sort of big chore… Up until now she had been ADD positive.

"Don't have a car."

No car?

I wrinkled my nose in confusion. No way of transportation? She had clearly followed me to the theater, and with it being such a far distance from the school there's no way she could have done so on foot. Either way though, she got there. Not only was it not any of my business, but her expression was none short of normal.

I really needed to stop over-thinking things.

Seconds after our short conversation we were pulled up and parked in my 'houses' parking lot. As far as I could tell, no one was awake. Not one light was on, indicating that, and it was at least 12am so it wasn't all that surprising.

"Well, here we are…" I muttered, reaching for the handle of the door beside me and pushing it open.

"What was going on back there?" She asked. The question making me freeze on the spot.

I didn't quite understand it, but something just told me speaking to her about what happened was just NOT a good idea. Which is odd, considering Alexis didn't seem like such a threat. The girl didn't even look like she could hurt a fly, and here I was worried about talking to her. Honestly, the only person that I could probably talk to.

Still, I went with what my subconscious was telling me.

Breaking out into a fake yawn, I jumped out of my car and ran my fingers through my hair in an attempt to seem cashual. "I've just been extremely tied lately." I responded, watching as she got out and walked around to meet me.

Alexis didn't look convinced… Well, the vibe that I was getting from her told me that anyway. Her serious stare had been replaced with a relieved smile.

"Okay, but you get some sleep, Alright? I'm in no mood to pick up your slack in class tomorrow."

I grinned and nodded before walking up the porch steps, not looking back at her as I questioned her once again about her way of transport.

"Do you want to borrow my car? Just bring it back tomorrow and—"

I got that damn feeling again, the feeling of being alone. Turning around I realized that it was accurate as always. She was gone, must've run off or something cause the street was very narrow and while I otherwise would have been able to see her from where I was standing, I couldn't as of now.

Ugh, what the hell was going on with me?

Angry, I thrashed through the front door. Not caring one bit about waking up the gents (parents), as I stomped upstairs into my room. Almost slamming THAT door before falling onto my bed.

For all I knew Alexis was just another figment of my imagination. I wouldn't put it passed me with the days earlier events. I buried my head into the pillow, biting down on the fabric as I growled out in anger. How could I 'move on' when every waking moment I felt as if I were going crazy?

My bed lent further to the right as someone took their seat beside me. Scared I remained lieing there with my face covered until a comforting, small hand, placed itself on my back.

Shancus.

I bolted up and turned to lie on my side to get a better look of him. He was just sitting there, a bit grin on his face.

"I thought she'd never leave!" He exclaimed, lying down and shuffling into my arms, "You aren't mad at me, right momma? You look angry."

I wasn't angry, no…

But I was absolutely terrified.

"This isn't—"I shouted, panic sweeping over me as I jumped back and fell right off the bed. Hitting the ground with such a bang that I was sure my 'parents' were now official awake.

"Momma?" Shancus spoke up, alarmed by my actions. He sat up then, and peeked off the bed down at me. Only making the situation worse.

"You aren't real!"

He, startled by my outburst, moved away from the side of the bed. Making me feel pretty bad. Illusion or not, he was my child… I couldn't just scare him like that!

"Okay… I'm sorry—but…"

"Dear, are you alright?"

Shit MY 'mother'. Standing up I quickly threw the blankets placed at the end of my bed over Shancus, pushing him down so it just looked like there were some oddly placed pillows or something.

"Stay there! Don't move! I mean it!" I hissed, jumping towards the door and opening it up a crack.

Yep, there she was. Her black hair done up in those curling things that made her look more like a witch then anything.

HAH

"Need something?" I asked, eyeing her pink frazzled robe.

BIGGER HAH!

"I thought I herd somethi-"

"Nope, nothing!"

Again my door slammed closed. Don't think me a bad person, I was just… I just didn't want to give her a reason to say anything more. She was giving me a look. A look that told me she definitely couldn't be trusted.

Apparently no one could.

"Okay, Shancus, you can come out now…"

I walked back towards the bed and grabbed the blankets, throwing them off and expecting to see him, only to see that there were really pillows there.

"Shancus!" I yelled, looking around the room horrified, "Shancus! Please don't do this! I'm not crazy! I'm not!" I fell forward as a weight jumped onto my back,

"Momma, sorry! Didn't think your hiding spot would work, so—"

I cut him off then, reaching behind me and swinging him around safely, back into my arms. "You need to explain what's going on." I ordered, sitting him down on the bed and kneeling beside him so we were at eye-level. "How are you here? And just why and how do people keep disappearing like that?"

Shancus giggled and held my hand, just showing off that happy-go-lucky attitude again, something that I absolutely adored.

"That's what I'm going to explain." He said, suddenly growing serious. "But you need to listen, Kay? I don't have much time left…"


	31. Chapter 31

Walking… Walking…

Turn left, turn right…

Walking, walking...

Just keep walking.

I was in like, a trance. Literally, according to Shancus I was anyway. What did he say again? Or more like, how did he phrase it?

Right, right…

" took you and locked you up in a dream."

What?

I edged past some oncoming niners as they seemed to purposely walk in my general direction. This all felt so real, yet he claimed it was more of a dream then anything? I just couldn't wrap my mind around it. Sure, Mr. Tiny did have those sorts of powers, and maybe that would explain seeing Shancus, and the odd memory lapse… But god, what if I really was just crazy? If I really went along with the 'news' then they'd lock me up, throw away the key.

Should all else fail.. I guess I could run? No…There was no way I would give up on all this based on a whim. I needed to plan out my steps before stepping.

I needed proof. Real proof.

I turned the next corner and stopped in my tracks when I noticed Alexis walking towards me. I had skipped first period, and was in the process of skipping second to avoid her! Yet here she was. I was too confused to face her, especially since I didn't know what to peg her as. A good guy, or a bad guy…

That nausea feeling once again washed over me…

"Yuki! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere—"

"Sorry!" I groaned, rushing passed her before she could get too close, and running into a nearby bathroom. From the quick glance I realized no one else was around, so I continued my way into one of the stalls and fell to my knees, emptying my stomach like I had been doing so often lately.

Unfortunately the sound of mine being sick, didn't stop the sound of her footsteps getting closer and closer.

"Do you have the flu or something?" She asked, awkwardly kneeling down beside me, after I had wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. A sort of motion that said: Hey! This horrific moment is over!

I shook my head no in response to her question, which I was sure just added more questions to hers.

Did you eat some bad food? Did you eat anything? Are you sure you don't have the flu? It is going around…

Still no answer from myself, no response at all until finally she dawned on a new topic. A new possibility.

Alexis' voice became more hushed, as her accusations became more serious.

"Morning sickness?"

My face flushed in embarrassment and soon I was back to my feet. The night with evra came flashing back to me, I was a deer stuck in the headlights.

I had right away casted Shancus off as a FUTURE child, completely oblivious to the fact that he could very well be an already growing one.

Somehow able to move, I walked up to the sinks and turned it on, comforted by the splashing of the water. Leaning forwards I pressed my hands together under the tap and allowed my palms to be covered in it before throwing it all onto my face. Bringing me back to the world of the 'living'

The cold temperature clashed with my natural body heat and sent a shiver down my spine, but all fell still as I got a look of myself in the mirror.

God I was a mess.

My dark hair was a mess of curls and oddly placed straight stands, as I was too distracted this morning to straighten it, my skin was pale due to the shock I had received throughout the past while, and then my eyes… The dark green specks that only seemed way too visible thanks to the fairness of my appearance. The bloodshot green eyes that served as the only indication that the reflection in front of me was really me…

And I was glowing, not like shimmer-shimmer, oo-lala, or whatever Twilight freaks consider to be a vampire trait, but glowing in… Pretty. Despite my lack of care.

Glowing as in, pregnant.

Alexis finally traced after the stall after me, and that's when I gave her my full attention. Turning towards her with tears in my eyes that took her by complete surprise.

"Yuki… What's wrong?"

It only took me a second to respond.

"I am SO fucked up!"


	32. Chapter 32

"This is just... stupid...""It isn't stupid, you need to know."I sighed, staring away from the pregnancy test that lay processing on my bathroom counter, to look back at a just as worried Alexis. Couldn't blame her for looking like she was about to pass out, even if I should probably be the one having the freak out... I mean, this was going to tell her wether she was real or not... How often can one say that? Then again... With the time that it took to drive to the store, get the test, then drive back to my place to take it... Then add in the little while we've been waiting for the results, I've kinda come to the realization that I'm just crazy. How could all of this be fake? It was impossible. Even with what I encountered at the cirque... Even with what I encountered in my DREAM, there was no way someone could just compose all this... It was just to real."There's no reason for this, really. I'm not pregnant. There's no way." Noting that she had once again opened her mouth to disagree I stood to my feet and quickly tracked out of the bathroom, and back into my bedroom. One of the best things about having a wealthy family: the fact that they could afford to give me a room with my own private washroom. If it had been any other case, my parents would no doubt be suspicious as to why I had been locked inside there for a good little while... I could hear movement downstairs so I defiantly would have been found out by now... Ah, it had it's my hair back over my shoulder I fell onto my bed and just stared up at the ceiling, not even bothering to look over as I could hear Alexis' footsteps follow me into the room. I already knew what she was going to say, that she was going to try and convince me I might not just be mental... I mean, it was her who had talked me into even going this far. If I was crazed, then she wasn't helping things. The best thing for me now would to just be forgetting... Everything... Including , I felt that tug at my chest at the mention of his he was fake... Why do I continue to act in such a way?"Yuki..."Angered I sat up, glaring hatefully at my so called 'friend'. I clearly told her, many a times, that this was all just idiotic. That I wanted to get over it all, that the memory or... Thought, was causing me too much pain. Yet here she was, once again trying to convince me otherwise. "I'm seriously thinking about throwing you out the window, so-""Just hear me out!"I clamped my mouth shut, surprised by the intensity used in her voice. Why was she taking all of this so seriously? Need she be reminded that I had hit my head? I was just a screwed up confused kid, who had no business saying or even thinking that anything as great as what I imagined was real. Deciding to give her the benefit of the doubt, once again, I remained silent, watching intently and waiting for what she had to say as she sat down beside me on the bed, her eyes gazing back and forth from me, to the floor, and then to the window, as she seemed to put together her thoughts."This does, all sound weird. Too weird to be true..." I nodded, somewhat excited by the fact that she was starting to get the point... Yet... At the same time, scared. If it wasn't for Alexis' constant reminder of what I'd dreamt...Then I would have forgotten... And if she was going to stop speaking about it, then..I shook off the nagging feeling and continued to listen to her words."But that doesn't mean it can't be.""Alexis..."She stopped my complaint by placing her hand delicately on my own, expression turning soft as she finally made direct eye contact. "All I'm saying is that you need to be sure, right? And this is the only way. If it isn't possitive, I swear to god I wont speak another word. But if it is, you need to know.""Damn you and your stupidity." I huffed, yanking my hand away and staring persistantly out my window. The same window I snook out of when me and Darren first went to the Cirque...Clenching my fists I stood to my feet and walked over to it, for some reason placing my arm against the glass and leaning up against the limb as I continued to stare outside, slightly captivated by the eerie feeling that the night brought on. I had a decision to make. A big one. If I didn't wait to see the results of the test, then I could continue on with my life here. The life that I always wished for. With the family that I always wished would love me, and now do... If I was pregnant, which was extremely unlikely, I could deal with it then continue on...I flinched at the thought of 'dealing with it'. How could I even think of such a thing?Then there was the second for the results, if negative, live my 'life'. If positive, figure out what the hell was going on and be re-united with Evra and the others...I knew which one I wanted, yet I was torn because really... I wanted to live normally... But how could I when I wanted to live with Evra?Evra..."We'll? I can go throw it out if you want-"I turned away from the window to look at the now standing Alexis. She seemed rearing to go. Like me, the suspense must have been killing her."No." I muttered, walking past her and back into the bathroom. "I need to know. Your right... I need to know..." A quick look at my alarm clock told me that it was time. It was now or never. My fate, along with possibly my sanity, rested on the shoulders of that damned pregnancy test.I waited, more out of nervousness, until Alexis was in the room with me and the door was closed before grabbing the upside down stick, and took a deep breath before actually turning it around. Still it was covered by my fingers, and I found myself unable to move them to see what it held. Seconds past before finally Alexis took it from my hands to inspect it herself. I couldn't watch for an indication. I could barely even stand as I felt the stress wear in on me. Instead, I lent back against the counter, my hands clinging onto it's marble surface as I tried desperately to obtain some composure."Oh my god..."That couldn't be good."Just say it! What does the damn thing say!" I shouted, edging Alexis on to telling me."Your..." She paused for a moment too long before speaking the results. "Your pregnant."My legs gave in and with a thud I fell to the ground beneath my, my chest rising and falling in a unique pattern as I stared forward at nothing but everything.I was pregnant.


	33. Chapter 33

Tick Tick Tick

I was lyeing in bed, staring up at the ceiling again as the clock beside me seemed to move at an increasingly slow pace. Alexis had left a little while ago. It was getting pretty late, so it wasn't really strange that she wanted to get home... It was the look in her face that really freaked me out. You'd think it'd be a sad expression, or even scared, but it was angry. She was angry. Her voice might've not had any trace of this anger, but I knew. I knew.

I turned my head to the side to stare at the blinking numbers that radiated from my alarm clock.  
>Twelve thirty five.<br>Okay, maybe time wasn't moving as slowly as I had once thought. Really, it seemed to by flying by, as it felt like only seconds ago I had walked her to the door then ran up here to lye down.  
>My head was spinning, my entire perspective of the reality that I thought was... We'll, real, was changing. While everything that I thought was a dream was real. Rebecca was real, Darren was real, Evra was real, and more importantly, my baby was real. I was scared, to put things bluntly. I was still pretty young, so the thought of being a mother didn't really sit too well with me... But it was going to happen, no matter my thoughts on the idea.<br>So then how? How was it that all of this could be fake? I ran my hand along the fabric of my bed sheets, grimancing at how realistic it felt.  
>And that's when it hit me.<br>There had to be a reason why everyone was so scared of . Evra constantly told me he wasn't a force to be reckoned with, who knows what kind of powers or things the man was capable of. Maybe all of this was his doing? And if that were the case... I needed to get the hell out of here.  
>Sitting up, almost too fast for my bodys liking, I fell back into the bed in a heep of confussion and dizzyness. My chest hurt, it was as if someone had punched me in such a way that made me loose my breath. Gasping in an attempt to retrieve it I turned to my side and curled up into a ball, clutching my stomach that now also ached.<br>What the hell was going on?  
>Wincing I placed my left hand down on the matress and forced myself to sit up, taking deep breaths with each one of my movements as each seemed to take up so much energy.<br>'If that fat ass honestly thinks I'm going to give up so easily, he has another thing coming.'  
>With one last forceful movement I fell off the bed that I had been confined to and hit the ground in a painful daze. As if falling wasn't enough, but now it felt like every one of my limbs were suffering.<br>Giving up on my attempts to remain quiet, as to not draw unwanted attention to myself, I leaned my head back and screamed.

~~~~  
><em>"Yuki."<br>Mnnnh...  
>"Yuki."<br>_That voice... It's so familiar...  
>I flinched away from the sudden light that beat down on me, too disoriented to open my eyes and try to figure out where the hell I was, and what was going on. Yet the womens voice kept speaking, growing to the point where I was pretty much annoyed by her as she kept trying to wake me.<br>My head hurt, my eyes seemed to be burning, and I was in no mood to wake up.  
>I just wanted to sleep.<br>Just let me sleep.  
>"God damnit! Wake up!"<br>SLAP  
>My eyes flew open the moment her hand made contact with my face. I couldn't exactly ignore my head being forcefully hit to the side. No matter how tired I had once been, I was now fully aware. And more messed up then ever.<br>The headache that I had been a prisoner too now was only a dull thud, as I was now staring away from the light coming from the lamp that was held over top of me.  
>The room itself was dark, pitch dark to be exact, that damned annoying light being the only one around as far as I could tell. And then there was that shape... The shape of the girl that had so rudely woken me up.<br>Wait...  
>"Morning sunshine."<br>It was almost as if she knew when I hit the realization, as she stepped forwards just at the right time, showing off her face. Her appearance.  
>Alexis.<p> 


End file.
